


【锤基】Lovely Kid（养成/蓝皮基/双性/注意警告）

by Thorki_xiaohao



Series: Thorki为主的文 [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 产乳, 养成, 养父梗, 双性, 年龄差, 生子, 蓝皮基
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 84,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_xiaohao/pseuds/Thorki_xiaohao
Summary: 养成，养父梗，小蓝皮基，年龄差，双性，生子，产乳，Loki对Thor的称呼为papa私设：约顿海姆人幼儿期（12岁前）有10年，之后进入少年期（相当于人类的14岁），百岁左右身体成熟就算成年；阿斯嘉德人幼儿期有15年，之后少年期，百岁左右神力发展完整就是成年。年龄差：Thor比Loki大了五百多岁





	1. 一、关于【Loki】

**Author's Note:**

> 注意警告

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 养成，养父梗，小蓝皮基，年龄差，双性，生子，产乳，Loki对Thor的称呼为papa
> 
> 私设：约顿海姆人幼儿期（12岁前）有10年，之后进入少年期（相当于人类的14岁），百岁左右身体成熟就算成年；阿斯嘉德人幼儿期有15年，之后少年期，百岁左右神力发展完整就是成年。
> 
> 年龄差：Thor比Loki大了五百多岁

一、关于【Loki】

 

阿斯嘉德的第一继承人Thor Odinson神力发展完整，觉醒的那一刻常年晴朗的阿斯嘉德下起了暴雨，电闪雷鸣的天气吓得仙宫的人们怀疑是不是诸神黄昏提前了，但是这也昭示着他们大王子的强大，让他们忧喜参半。

 

Thor成年后没多久，阿斯嘉德和约顿海姆就陷入了激烈的战争中，身为Odin手下神力最强的战士，Thor首当其冲，手中挥舞着Mjolnir杀入了冰霜巨人中，蓝紫色的雷电击碎了冰霜巨人们弄出来的冰剑，在战场上所向披靡的英勇事迹不断地传回阿斯嘉德。在得知Thor打进了霜巨人的宫殿时，阿斯嘉德的人民们早早便为他们的英雄准备好了庆功宴，等待阿斯嘉德的英雄凯旋归来。

 

但等这位闻名九界的雷神胜利归来时，他的手中却多了一个蓝色的小婴儿。

 

 

此时阿斯嘉德的英雄正跪在金色的大殿中央，蓝皮肤的婴儿熟睡在他的怀中，对自己未来的命运全然不知。

 

「Thor，我的儿子，为何你怀抱着敌人的孩子回到你的祖国？」王座上的Odin虽已年老，但浑厚的声音完全不减当年，即便头发花白，还失去了一只眼睛，Odin威严依旧。

 

Thor低着头单膝跪在下方，单手抱着怀中的婴儿，没有抬起头看他的父亲，「Father，孩子总是无辜的。」长达十年的战争让这个未来的王者收敛了自己身上自大的气息，在短短的时间内变得成熟稳重，一看就是经过了鲜血的洗礼，Odin不得不感叹战争总是能让一个人快速成长。

 

他的目光紧盯下方的儿子，「冰霜巨人的天性残暴无比，养育他们的幼儿只会给阿斯嘉德带来麻烦。」他的声音中透着不许反驳的魄力，但Thor从未畏惧过他的父亲，他尊敬他，但畏惧绝对不是他对他无话不听的理由。

 

「没有人天性就是坏的，Father，如果我们只是因为他们和我们不一样就仇视他们，那我们和随意挑起战争的中庭人有什么不同？」他将怀中的婴儿高举，想让王座上的Odin看到这个孩子，「您看看他，Father，在我找到他的时候他一个人在冰雪中哭喊着，在那个满是被抛弃的孩子的尸体中挣扎地哭着，在我给他喂血的时候他活下去的期望是那么热烈，拼命地想要活下去。」父子两蓝色的眼睛对视着，「他只是想活着，我们有什么理由杀害他？他没有伤害任何人，我们也不是在战场上相见，那我有什么理由去夺走他的性命？」

 

Odin蹙起了眉，「你让他喝了你的血？」

 

「是的，冰霜巨人需要鲜热的血液来维持自身的热量，这是您教我的，而他体内有了我的血液，我会抚养他，像未来的某一天抚养我的孩子们一样。」Thor的眼神中满是坚定，「他会作为雷神Thor的孩子，在阿斯嘉德成长，我会将他养育成一位出色的神祗。」Odin知道他无法改变Thor的心意了，但为了维持住国王的威严，他撤下了Thor作为继承人的身份，虽然他还是阿斯嘉德的大王子，但他暂时失去了继承王位的机会。

 

对于这种结局Thor并不意外，也不会觉得可惜，至少他还保住了怀中的小婴儿。

 

在回到闪电宫后，Thor见到了自己的母亲——神后Friggaa，他的母亲在听说自己的儿子带回了一个小婴儿后马上就赶了过来。「Thor，我听你的父亲说……Oh……」Thor一进来她就看到了Thor怀中的婴儿，小小的一团蓝色被Thor红色的披风裹住，只露出一个圆圆的头颅。Frigga从走上来的Thor手中接过这个小宝贝，充满爱怜的目光看着这个蓝色的小婴儿，小小的团子睁开了眼睛，带着泪的眼睛像是被水浸湿的红宝石，小小的嘴在见到Frigga的那一刻撅了起来，眼中的泪水也慢慢堆积，嫣然一副要哭出来的样子。

 

「嘘，嘘——Oh这个可怜的小东西，他是不是饿了？你上次给他喂吃的是什么时候？」Thor凑上来看了一眼，刚想说自己在去金宫之前就给他喂过吃的了，没想到小家伙在看到Thor的脸后就停下了哭泣，大大的眼睛还挂着泪花，就这么看着Thor，一眨不眨的。

 

马上明白了小宝贝哭泣的理由，Frigga不禁有些好笑，故意用手遮住Thor的脸，果然小东西又撅起嘴发出呜呜的声音，她发出了可爱的笑声，在小宝贝哭出来之前拿开了手，让他看见自己最期望的人。

 

Thor显然也明白了，心像是坠入了一大团柔软的棉花一样，在小婴儿柔软的脸上落下轻柔的亲吻，小家伙因为他的亲近咧开了嘴，像是在笑一样地看着他，可爱的样子让Thor忍不住多印了几个吻。

 

Frigga开心地看着两人之间的互动，手中轻轻摇晃这个令人怜爱的小宝贝，「他有名字吗？他的父母呢？」Thor不好意思地挠了挠头，「我没注意，不过他应该是被抛弃的，要知道我遇到他的地方……不太理想。」

 

Frigga不解地看着他，Thor大手抚摸着小家伙的头，他的大手完全能这个柔软的小布丁的头罩住，「王宫后面的断崖上有个建筑物，里面全都是……被抛弃的人，我一开始以为都是约顿的罪人什么的，没想到里面还有这么一个小婴儿。」Thor沉重地说道，蓝色的眼眸中满是沉痛，那个孩子就在这么一个充满了尘埃和腐臭气味的空间中细弱地哭着，身上细细的花纹因为寒冷都变成了深蓝色。

 

Frigga不禁收紧了手，被突然抱紧的婴儿发出了不满的呜声，慈爱的神后连忙放松了一些，但小宝贝还是挣扎了一下，眼神紧紧锁定Thor，她宠溺地笑了，让小宝贝去到Thor的怀中，换她用手细细地描绘他身上还很柔软的花纹。霜巨人成年后身上的花纹会凸起，看起来有些像伤疤，但又没有伤疤的狰狞。

 

「这么可爱的小宝贝，为什么会有人舍得抛弃他呢？」一想到如果Thor晚点才到，或者直接就没有去王宫后方，那这个可爱的小东西就会死在冰冷的环境下，再也没办法睁开那双红宝石一样的大眼睛。

 

「我想……大概是因为他是个混血。」Thor想着军队中那位精通医术的法师说的话，Frigga用魔法一看，果然，属于霜巨人的冰魔法和属于华纳神族的神力与小东西的灵魂交缠，如果能够加以培养，他将来绝对会成为九界中最出色的法师。

 

「这也是他为什么会那么小的原因吧。」Thor两只大手把这个小小的肉团子托到自己面前，「小得那么可爱。」挺立的鼻尖蹭上小家伙的鼻尖上，两个人都笑了起来，披风下的小手不安份地想要伸出来，但是被红色的披风的阻挡了，最后只深处了一只手在自己的鼻子上蹭来蹭去，Thor用唇包住牙齿，叼住小家伙不安份的手，一根根用唇磨过他细小的手指。

 

Frigga温柔地看着一大一小两人的互动，手抚在Thor健硕的手臂肌肉上，「你给他起个名字吧，从今天起，你就是他的父亲了，不是吗？」了解自己儿子的神后面带微笑地注视他，Thor抱着小东西看着母亲，「您不反对吗？」

 

Frigga像是他问了什么蠢问题一样地摇着头笑了，「战争是你们的事情，我要做的只是在后方支持你们，这才是我最主要的任务。」末了还十分疼惜地抚摸Thor那一头灿烂的金发。英勇的雷神竟然因为这番话感到有些鼻头发酸，微微抱紧了怀中的小婴儿，Thor亲了亲他的额头，变换着抱婴儿的姿势，让怀中的宝贝面向这位伟大的母亲，「那母亲您来给他起名吧，我不是很会起名。」

 

Frigga歪着头想了想，看着这么可爱的孩子，她的脑中出现的大多都是十分女性化的名字，但约顿人只有一种性别，似乎不论男名还是女名都可以用，这让她陷入了纠结中。小宝贝在她的目光中把手指放进了嘴中，这么可爱的举动简直要融化了这位母亲的心。接着她像是突然想起了什么一样地笑了，「不如就叫他Loki吧，Lovely kid——Loki~」Thor被母亲可爱的起名方式逗笑了，他低头对着睁着大眼睛的婴儿叫道，「Loki？Loki~」被呼唤的婴儿就像明白这个好看的男人是在叫自己一样，Thor叫一声他就咿呀呀的地回应一下，可爱得让在场的两人恨不得抱紧这个宝贝狠狠地亲上一大口。

 

Thor直接付诸行动，在这个宝贝的额中间大大地亲了一口，引得Loki笑得更加开心了。

 

 

——TBC——


	2. 二、关于【吃饭】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 养成，养父梗，小蓝皮基，年龄差，双性，生子，产乳，Loki对Thor的称呼为papa
> 
> 私设：约顿海姆人幼儿期（12岁前）有10年，之后进入少年期（相当于人类的14岁），百岁左右身体成熟就算成年；阿斯嘉德人幼儿期有15年，之后少年期，百岁左右神力发展完整就是成年。
> 
> 年龄差：Thor比Loki大了五百多岁

二、关于【吃饭】

 

当时说要留下Loki的Thor完全没有想过自己要时刻守在这个约顿婴儿才行。

 

闪电宫中不缺少能够照顾婴儿的仆人，Thor本以为自己是不需要担心Loki的生活问题的，但是小小的Loki每次只要看不到他就会哭，兔子一样的红眼睛充满了泪水，柔软的脸颊上全是泪痕，小手在空中随意挥舞着，只有见到Thor才会停下，小手伸向Thor那边咿咿呀呀地要Thor抱。

 

Thor总是敌不过那双湿漉漉的眼睛可怜巴巴地看着他的样子，只好大部分时间都在Loki的身边，至少也会在Loki见得到的地方，不忍心让这个小宝贝嚎啕大哭。但是总有顾及不到的时候，每天他都会趁Loki睡着偷溜去练武场，有时能够在Loki醒来之前回来，有时赶不回来，如果是后者的话那从练武场满身臭汗地回来后就会收获一个哭得嗓子发哑、眼眶发蓝的小婴儿。

 

好在之前收复约顿海姆的那场战争震撼了九界的其他种族，让原本动荡不安的九界进入了一个暂时性的和平中，Thor不用那么加紧训练也不会有什么问题。

 

除了Loki见不到他就会哭以外，还有一个深深地困扰Thor的问题——Loki的吃饭问题。

 

小小的约顿婴儿嘴非常地挑，原本按照他现在的年龄来说，应该是个还在吃奶的阶段，但不知道是约顿海姆天生的强大肠胃还是Loki的混血身份让他变得特殊，他不肯喝奶，只喝一些肉汤和吃煮的非常烂软的肉。小小的牙床才刚刚长出牙齿，只有烂软的肉和肉糜才能让小家伙好好地吃进去。

 

而且Loki吃饭的时候十分地麻烦，比如现在，已经缺了一顿没吃的小家伙死活不肯张开嘴吃东西，柔软的唇抿得紧紧的，眼睛一动不动地盯着在一旁擦拭盔甲的Thor。两位负责照顾他的仆人一人小心地抱着他，另一人手上拿着小小的汤匙将浓香的肉汤送到Loki的嘴边，倔强的小婴儿就是不肯张开嘴，面露难色的两人对视了一下，抱着Loki的仆人起身走到Thor的身边。

 

「Thor殿下，Loki殿下没有您抱不肯吃饭……」虽然早知道是这样的结果，Thor还是大大地叹了口气。无奈地放下擦到一半的铠甲，拇指和食指捏了捏Loki小巧的鼻子，「你个小坏蛋。」一边抱怨地从仆人手中接过Loki，让他坐在自己的腿上，背靠自己的手臂。抱着Loki的手拿着碗，另一只空闲的手用小小的汤匙给Loki喂肉汤。

 

得到想要的拥抱，Loki满足地吃下了Thor喂过来的肉汤，小小的手握住自己的脚乱玩，还似乎很认真地在和Thor说话，咿咿呀呀的声音软化了在场所有人的心。Thor一边嗯嗯好好地应和他一边用他脖子上的婴儿围兜给他擦掉嘴角流出的肉汤。。

 

说起Thor现在会那么熟练，完全是Frigga调教的结果。在经历了多次Loki不舒服还硬要往他怀里钻的情况后Frigga终于忍不住亲自指导Thor了，在战场上肆意挥舞武器的雷神在这种精细温柔的事情上一点天份都没有，只好反复地练习，直到熟悉为止。

 

好处就是原本只会蛮力的他学会了控制力度，懂得用合适的力度去做相对应的事情了。

 

Loki吃得有些急，他已经缺少了一顿没吃了。今天Thor离开了阿斯嘉德去了一趟矮人的地盘，为Sif准备了一把新造的武器做她的生日礼物。于是他回来得比平时晚了许多，小Loki醒来后没有见到他，哭着错过了一顿饭，死活不肯吃，一直到Thor回来才吃。

 

Loki这顿吃完了一整碗肉汤，连汤底的肉糜都被他吃的一干二净。打了个小小的饱嗝，吃饱了的Loki抓住Thor的大拇指含了进去，用刚长出一点点白牙的柔软的牙床磨着他的指腹，又湿又痒的。Thor没有动，让他的小宝贝在他的怀里坐着消食。

 

吃饱后的Loki格外的活泼，他挥舞着小手在Thor的身上拍来拍去的样子很是可爱，仆人拿着吃完的餐具下去了，只剩这一大一小的两人在夕阳的光辉中。又小又柔软的手指甚至不能完全握住Thor的食指，Thor有些甚至担心自己手上的茧子会蹭伤Loki柔软的皮肤，「你怎么就那么粘我呢？」他假装要把手抽出来，Loki马上就慌了，撰得紧紧的不肯松开，嘴里还激动地呀呀乱叫，逗笑了被握住的Thor。

 

小家伙的眼眶还有些深蓝，Thor猜这是他下午拼命哭了那么久的原因，和他们哭红了眼睛是一样的。想起今天哭成泪娃娃的Loki，Thor又是心疼又是烦躁，十分复杂，「你太粘着我了，你需要锻炼自己，Loki，你可不能总是那么粘着我，你知道吗？」他抽出手指，一点一点地指着Loki的小鼻子，郑重其事地说。结果小Loki以为他在和自己玩，‘哇啦哇啦’地又笑又叫，还伸手去抓这个在自己面前晃来晃去的玩具。Thor躲闪着不给他抓，于是又变成了他和Loki间的嬉戏打闹，咧开嘴巴的时候会露出刚冒头的白色小牙，可爱无比。

 

到后来，Thor也忘记他是为什么要指着Loki的了，两人玩得不亦乐乎的，直到天色完全暗下来，Thor才抱着Loki，和仆人一起走向浴室。

 

 

——TBC——

 


	3. 三、关于【papa】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 养成，养父梗，小蓝皮基，年龄差，双性，生子，产乳，Loki对Thor的称呼为papa
> 
> 私设：约顿海姆人幼儿期（12岁前）有10年，之后进入少年期（相当于人类的14岁），百岁左右身体成熟就算成年；阿斯嘉德人幼儿期有15年，之后少年期，百岁左右神力发展完整就是成年。
> 
> 年龄差：Thor比Loki大了五百多岁

三、关于【papa】

 

 

Loki长得很快，比阿斯嘉德的普通孩子长得要快许多，Thor的傻爸爸情节也随着他的生长而愈发严重。

 

现在他正抱着Loki坐在花园的草坪中，让柔软的小团子坐在自己的手臂上，食指惯例被Loki抓在手心。他脸上的表情十分地严肃，但是如果把正在和他对视的Loki看进去就会发现这个场面可爱又滑稽。

 

「F-a-t-h-e-r.」Thor为了让Loki看清自己的嘴型，把上齿抵着下唇的动作变得缓慢，一点点地发出father的音，想要小家伙跟着自己一起念。Loki却不卖他这个面子，不跟着他念也就算了，还不停地咯咯直笑，叫Thor很是无奈。

 

「Loki，不许调皮，来跟着我念，f-a-t-h-e-r.」Thor假装摆出一副生气的脸，很好，Loki果然被他难得严肃的样子镇住了，就在Thor为自己的演技沾沾自喜的时候，Loki冰冷的小手贴到了他的眉头上，像是要抚平一样地蹭来蹭去的，嘴里还振振有词地说着「唔哇，啦呜呜。」

 

小家伙这是……想叫我不要生气吗？Thor突然觉得一阵感动像是气泡一样咕噜咕噜地从心中冒出来，「你这个贴心的小宝贝。」在Loki脸上吧唧一下亲了好大一口，脸上的胡茬蹭得Loki哇啦哇啦地乱叫。

 

「Thor？你们在这里做什么呢？」Frigga从远处看到他们的互动，好奇地走了过来。

 

一大一小的两人在听到她的声音后一齐看向她，「母亲！午安，我带Loki出来晒晒太阳。」

 

「晒太阳？Loki不讨厌吗？冰霜巨人应该都是不喜欢热源的才对。」

 

Thor摇了摇头，「我也不清楚，不过Loki不讨厌，他反而很喜欢温暖。有时候还会冷得往我怀里钻。」大手抚摸着又贴上他肩窝的Loki，小家伙身上的温度比Thor低上一些，身上小小的袍子被阳光和Thor的体温烘得暖洋洋的，很舒服。

 

「对了母亲，我正在教Loki说话。」说完又想起了刚才Loki的不配合，大大地叹了口气，赌气一样地用双手抓住Loki的腋下将他高举起，「可是Loki都不肯开口，只会看着我笑。您说他是不是智力也有些问题啊？」话刚说完就被Frigga轻拍了一下头，「别乱说，Loki只是看你好玩才这样盯着你的，他没有意识到你在教他说话，怎么可能跟着你学？」

 

Thor看着被自己高举咯咯笑得开心的Loki，「那我要怎么样才能让他明白呢？」

 

Frigga在他的身边坐了下来，接过了他手上的Loki，Loki离开Thor的怀抱后视线又紧紧追随着他了，「你要指着自己，让他知道这个词是在叫你。」

 

Thor转了一下身子，面向母亲怀中的Loki，手指指着自己，「F-a-t-h-e-r，F-a-t-h-e-r……」Frigga又笑了出来，「他的牙都没长齐呢，你让他怎么念那么难的词？」Thor不服气，「我相信他可以。」

 

「那你就继续吧，待会以后他用什么奇怪的叫法叫你你可别抱怨哦。」Frigga无奈地笑了，接着一脸等着看好戏的样子。

 

Thor继续他的教学大业，果然这么做以后Loki没用多久就明白了Thor是在说自己，牙齿还没长齐的小嘴张开……

 

 

「pata……」从他口中发出的音节奶味十足，一听就知道是小婴儿的声音，神后大人看着Thor一脸呆滞努力地憋着笑，结果Loki越说越嗨，「pata，pata！」Thor用力地摆了摆手，「nonono，是F-a-t-h-e-r！」Loki被他摆手的动作给吓到，愣了一下以后又小心翼翼地……

 

「pa……pa，papa！」Thor刚想继续摆手示意不是，结果Frigga大笑了出来，「Thor，别太为难这个宝贝了，待会要是冒出什么更奇怪的就不好了，是不是呀，Loki？」说着提了提怀中的Loki，换来小人一声软软的‘呀~’的回应。

 

Thor只好无奈地挠了挠头，papa就papa吧，以后再慢慢纠正就好了。

 

伸手接过对他伸手要抱的Loki，小小的家伙回到暖烘烘的怀抱十分开心，小脸贴着劲动脉蹭来蹭去，汲取温暖的样子像是撒娇的奶猫一样可爱，就连发出的细小的呼噜声都那么像。看他这赖着自己撒娇的样子，Thor也没了脾气，抱着小家伙玩举高高去了。

 

在花园里陪Loki玩闹着晒了一下午的太阳，太阳落山后又去Frigga那里吃了顿美味的晚饭，吃饱的两人才带着满足回到了闪电宫。因为Loki的特殊癖好（视野里一定要有Thor），Thor在自己的大床边放了一张小小的婴儿床，但Loki还是不喜欢，只有少数时候才会谁在里面（一般都是Loki睡着后Thor把他进去才会乖乖地睡在里面），大多时候都会在Thor的大床上活动，幸好他的床足够大，不用担心小东西在玩闹的时候掉下去。

 

将Loki放到自己暗红色的大床上，让他自己在柔软的被子上折腾，肉肉小手又抓上了自己的小脚丫子，脚踝处的金铃铛铃铃作响。Loki很喜欢这个会发出好听声音的东西，这是刚才Frigga给他的，上面施加了一些保持温暖的法术，这样Loki就不会因为没有热源被冷醒。

 

不过在Loki学会自己坐起来以后，Thor最的乐趣就变成了逗Loki玩。

 

当Loki好不容易翻身趴着，自己凭借腰力坐起来后，Thor就从后面一手托着他的小脑袋，一手扣住他的肩膀，微微施力，Loki就会一下子倒回床上，只好再重新翻身，借翻身时的腰力坐起身子。

 

反复玩了好几次后，Loki生气了，躺倒在Thor的大床上朝Thor挥动四肢，气鼓鼓地撅着小嘴，嘴里还生气地「呃！」了一声，然后翻身趴在了床上一动不动，用背后的小屁股对着Thor，以此表达自己很生气！

 

然而这样的举动只会显得他更加地可爱，Thor更想要欺负他。他努力憋着笑声，趁Loki没有看自己的那点时间偷偷溜出了小宝贝的可见范围，躲在了隔开卧床区的帘子后面，从帘子间的缝隙中偷看Loki的反应。

 

「……唔？」Loki翻身等了好一会儿也没等到安慰自己的拥抱，扭着短短的脖子向身后看去，发现Thor不在身边后愣了一下，翻坐起身，水灵灵的大眼睛随着四处晃动的小脑袋转悠着寻找Thor，但可见范围内都没有他的身影。

 

「呃啊。」Loki张开嘴呼唤着最喜欢的人，没有人回应，也没有人来。平时只要自己发出一点呼喊声都会有人来理他，就算不是最喜欢的人也会有别的人来，可今天自己叫唤了好几声都没人理他，小小的Loki开始害怕了起来。

 

「唔哇！哇！」Loki加大力气叫，软软的声音已经带上了一丝哭腔。

 

「哇！唔……papa……」Thor看着小东西一副要哭出来的样子，心疼得不行，想要出去安慰他，可是在听到后面的称呼后又顿住了脚步，想起了Frigga说的话——‘你要让他知道这个称呼是在叫你。’如果此时自己出去了，那不就等于在告诉Loki自己就是‘papa’？不行，还是再等等吧。

 

小Loki连续呼唤了好几声，还是没有见到最喜欢的papa，干脆直接放开嗓门大哭了起来，「呜哇哇！！呃唔、papa，papa……呜呜呜……」小家伙哭得太用力了，两张小脸蛋都憋成了深色，泪水从紧闭的眼睛中哗啦啦地往下流，像是开了阀门的水库一样。

 

Thor心疼死了，直接将刚刚的想法抛到了脑后，掀开帘子赶紧抱住这个哭得可怜兮兮的小宝贝，「嘘，嘘——乖，papa在这，不哭啊，乖。」把Loki抱在怀里摇晃，小家伙紧紧地扒住自己的肩膀，嘴里还小小地念叨着「papa……」Thor赶紧回应，「乖，papa在这呢，不哭了啊，宝贝乖。」一边亲着小东西的后脑一边轻拍他的后背安抚着，直到小东西在他的姚黄中渐渐睡去，Thor才松了口气。

 

不过这下他也是必须要认命了，Loki的心中他已经定为‘papa’了，短时间内时没办法改掉的了。

 

 

——TBC——


	4. 四、关于【走路】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 养成，养父梗，小蓝皮基，年龄差，双性，生子，产乳，Loki对Thor的称呼为papa
> 
> 私设：约顿海姆人幼儿期（12岁前）有10年，之后进入少年期（相当于人类的14岁），百岁左右身体成熟就算成年；阿斯嘉德人幼儿期有15年，之后少年期，百岁左右神力发展完整就是成年。
> 
> 年龄差：Thor比Loki大了五百多岁

四、关于【走路】

 

 

等到了Loki学会独自站立后，Thor就迫不及待地想教他学走路，想想看，一个小小的蓝团子蹒跚学步的样子朝你跑过来，嘴里念着papa、papa的，多可爱！

 

Loki坐在亮金色的学步车中，小手伸出去拨弄车前的各种小挂件，四五个挂件中他尤其喜欢那个小锤子和蓝色的小方块，Thor完全不知道自己母亲给这个车安上这个挂饰有什么用，一般来说这个都是怕孩子无聊用来转移他的注意力的，可是只要他动一下Loki就一直跟着他，只有他坐下的时候Loki才会乖乖玩。

 

他想起自己向母亲请教关于孩子学习走路的事情，Frigga一听说Loki要学走路了，马上让人翻出了Thor小时候用的学步车，被涂成亮金色的车身搭配上软藤编织的座位，软藤的部分被暗红色的柔软织布包着，让宝宝就算在上面坐久也不会被软藤压得皮肤通红。车前还有几个可爱的小挂饰可以供坐在车内的宝宝玩，但是估计年代已久的原因，车身上有些细小的刮痕。

 

Thor皱了皱眉，「这不是我小时候用的吗？那么久了居然还在啊？而且都那么破了。」Frigga笑呵呵地抚摸着车身，「还挺怀念那时候的你，小小个的却横冲直撞的，总是连人带车地一起撞上你父亲。」手指细细地摸过车身上的刮痕，「这些都是你撞上你父亲和他身边的侍卫身上的铠甲撞出来的痕迹，这车变成这样还不都得怪你。」

 

Thor心虚地挠了挠头，「都这样了，我还是做个新的给Loki吧。」Frigga想了想，也好，让这小子体会一下当年Odin给他做这个车的感觉，于是点头答应了。

 

结果等到新车弄好以后，Loki说什么都不肯进去，两只小手紧紧揪住Thor的衣服不撒手，不管Thor怎么劝都没用。「Loki，听话！乖乖进去坐着，这是给你学走路用的。」大手试图掰开揪住自己衣服的蓝爪爪，Loki察觉了他的意图，赶紧用力地贴着Thor的肩膀，嘴里发出唔唔的声音表示抗拒。

 

Frigga看到这样的场景忍不住笑了起来，「Thor，还是别逼Loki了，他可能不喜欢这样的方式吧。」她从里面拖出旧的那个学步车，「我让她们把两辆车都拿去放起来吧。」没想到Loki的眼睛顿时亮了起来，脸上也漾开了小小的笑容，「呀，呀呀——papa！」两只小手朝下方的学步车挥舞，Thor差点就抓不住他，「Loki？」他顺着Loki的动作让小东西顺利坐进学步车里，在成功坐进去以后小蓝团开心地乱叫，papa、papa的奶叫声不断从咧开的小嘴中传出，小手也拍打着车身，车前仅剩的一个挂件随着他的动作前后摇晃。

 

Frigga蹲下身，温柔的手心抚摸Loki短短的黑发，「原来你喜欢这个啊，Loki，是因为有papa的味道吗？」Thor被她说得脸一红，赶紧别过头去，「papa！papa！」Loki伸手想要抓住Thor，但是距离的问题不得不向前挪动了两步。

 

Thor发现自己才是引诱Loki走路的最好诱饵时，心中五味陈杂。只能在Frigga笑盈盈的目光中在宽敞的宫中四处转悠，让在学步车上努力的Loki追着他走动。

 

小Loki很聪明，一周左右就学会了走路的正确方式，Frigga给他织了一双柔软的鞋子，鞋底加上了耐磨的牛皮，这样Loki就不会因为走太多而磨到嫩嫩的脚丫子。在没有用学步车的时候，Thor就抓着Loki的小手，让他一步步地往前走。可小东西从来不肯好好配合，非要抬头盯着Thor，「Loki，好好看前面。」只有被Thor说了以后Loki才会乖乖看前面，但是不到两分钟就又抬头，看着认真教自己走路的Thor。

 

有几次Thor生气了，让Loki一个人坐在温暖的地毯上，自己走到地毯的另一端，当小家伙四肢并用地爬过来时他就向其他地方退，不让小东西碰到他。

 

Loki看着说什么都不肯接近自己的Thor，想到papa不肯抱他了，大眼睛涌出了泪水，小小的嘴巴也张了开来，「呜……」Frigga眼看Loki要哭了，赶紧上前，从腋下将他撑起站稳，「不哭不哭，Loki只要走过去papa就不跑啦，来，papa就在那里，我们慢慢走过去好不好？」她撑着Loki让小东西一步步接近Thor，见Thor终于不跑了Loki就加快了速度，好几次如果不是Frigga撑着他，他早就一下子扑倒在地了。

 

Thor张开怀抱，等到冰凉的小团子扑到自己的怀中后紧紧抱住，「做得很棒，宝贝走着过来了，papa很高兴呢。」一边说一边低下头亲亲两个还没长出角的小鼓包，敏感的部位被papa的胡茬蹭到，Loki细小地叫了一下，两只小手捂住头上小鼓包，「唔啦……」脸上还有些变深的趋势。

 

Thor没注意到Loki的样子，只是被这可爱的小动作给逗笑了，「这么不喜欢我的亲亲啊？那我下次不亲咯？」说着把Loki放了下来，Loki赶紧朝Thor爬过去，Thor再次随着他的速度躲开，让两人间保持一定的距离。

 

Loki不明白刚刚还抱着自己亲亲的papa怎么一下子又躲着他了，「呜？」薄薄的樱唇微微噘起，「papa、papa……」他的声音弱弱地，像是受了伤的奶猫一样，Frigga无奈地笑着摇了摇头，继续上前撑起Loki，「来，宝贝儿，走过去就好啦，走过去papa就不会跑啦。」等Loki在Frigga的帮助下走到Thor的怀中后又得到了雷神的一个大大的亲吻和拥抱，这回Loki说什么都不撒手了，Frigga只好无奈地笑笑，「偶尔这么玩一下也好，让他自己学会走路，不过你也别太欺负他了，他粘你粘得比谁都紧，要是真急哭了心疼的不还是你自己？」

 

Thor憨厚地‘嘿嘿’笑了两声，调整手臂的姿势Loki好坐得更舒服一些，被papa抱紧的宝贝满足地躺在他的肩头，他最喜欢这个位置，热热的，满满都是papa的味道。

 

从那以后Thor每天都会这么和Loki玩上好一会儿，聪明的小宝贝很快就明白了只要自己乖乖走过去papa就会亲亲抱抱他，爬过去的话papa就会跑，于是每次都努力地迈开自己踩着小小鞋子的脚跑向papa，是真的小跑，小鞋子还能踩出声音的那种，啪嗒啪嗒的声音就像是踩在Thor的心上一样。

 

好几次Loki因为跑得太快摔倒在地，一开始Thor还会激动地上前去扶起来安慰他，后面他发现他的小Loki非常地坚强，自己摔了就爬起来拍拍两下继续跑向Thor。在被Thor抱紧怀里后就抓着他的大手往自己被摔疼了的地方摸，嘴里念着「痛、痛痛……」肯定是Thor在问他痛不痛的时候他记住的，他的小宝贝居然已经在学习说话了……一年已经过去了啊，Thor感叹着时间的飞逝，明明在那之前对他来说一年不过弹指一瞬，现在面对这个小宝贝，他居然在感叹时间走得太快？

 

摇着头笑了笑，不去想这些了，专注地看着在草地上正朝自己一点点跑来的Loki。

 

Loki在房中练习了好久才减少了摔倒的次数，Thor才敢带着他出来花园中让他在柔软的草地上跑。原本他是想让Loki自由地跑着玩的，结果小东西看他原地坐下，自己也坐在他旁边，靠着他的手臂蹭来蹭去，不起来走。无奈的他只好又玩起了扑向papa的怀里（Frigga戏称）的把戏。

 

果然只有用自己当诱饵Loki才愿意走路。

 

在玩了几次后，Thor和小东西玩起了你追我赶，他在原地等一会儿Loki，在Loki快要跑到的时候碎步跑两下躲开了扑过来的小东西，一开始他还以为Loki会被他弄哭，没想到小家伙咯咯笑着又追了上来，于是两人就一前一后地玩了起来。

 

玩的兴起的Thor没有注意到从另一边走过来的Odin，威严的众神之父看到自己被誉为‘阿斯嘉德的英雄’的儿子此时像个傻父亲一样地笑容，双眉紧皱了起来。

 

父子两自从那次金宫大殿以后就陷入了冷战，谁也不愿意先拉下脸来，就这么持续了一年，直到现在，「咳咳！」Odin发出咳嗽声表示自己的存在，提醒一下刚刚一脸傻笑地跑过自己的Thor。

 

Thor停下身看过来才发现父亲的存在，不好意思地移开了视线，「父亲。」

 

Odin正准备张开嘴说两句，一个很小的力道撞上了自己的小腿。

 

小Loki抓住了‘papa’的小腿，在这场捉鬼游戏中终于抓到了‘papa’的他开心地大喊「papa！」小脸还眷恋地蹭了蹭，结果突然脸上一阵细细的疼痛，他松开一只手去抓，「唔？痛……」他抬起头想告诉‘papa’他腿上的东西弄痛了他，结果一抬头发现……不是papa！

 

一个看起来很凶的人正俯视着他，他身上的味道明明那么像papa……「……papa？」他紧张地四处张望，想要找那个最能令自己安心的人，

 

但Odin的身影刚好挡住了Loki的视线，他没有注意到Odin后面的Thor，透明的水珠从兔子一样的红眼睛中流下，流过脸上的细疼的地方，更加痛了。他不知道这个人是不是自己的papa，但是他的味道和papa的好像，papa怎么突然变成了这样？之前明明那么暖和的……但是他不嫌弃变成这样的papa，闭上眼贴紧刚刚弄痛他的地方，蹭蹭会痛，他不蹭，他就贴着，「papa……」

 

Thor听到了Loki带着哭音的呼唤，愣了一下后赶紧心疼地蹲到Odin的脚边，抱起紧抱住自己父亲小腿肚的Loki，「Loki乖，不哭不哭啊乖，papa在这边。」在小东西愣神的时候他赶紧把人抱进怀里轻拍，Loki愣了一会后开心地搂住他，「papa~」Thor用亲亲安抚被吓到的小东西，脸上细小的伤口是蹭上Odin脚上的铠甲时蹭出来的，渗出的红色血液在蓝蓝的肉脸上很刺眼，Thor甚至想用最原始的方法——想给他的小宝贝舔舔伤口，但碍于Odin在场，还是算了。不过他还是轻轻地向Loki的伤口吹气，缓解小宝贝脸上的疼痛。

 

Odin有些不满地看着自己英勇的儿子变成一个这样溺爱孩子的傻爸爸，「Thor……」他又一次开了口，声音刚出来Thor怀里的小小霜巨人就转过头来看向了他，朝他伸出了一只小手。

 

「Loki？」Thor惊讶看着这个初生牛犊不怕虎的小东西对不高兴的父亲伸出了手，因为距离的原因他还碰不到Odin，但身体已经从Thor的怀里探出去了一半。

 

Odin面对那双朝自己伸过来的蓝色的小手，脑海中浮现出了征战时被霜巨人进身后寒冰一样地双手将被碰到的地方冻住的感觉，那种失去所有感觉的刺骨，连心脏都被冻住一样的寒冷是他这辈子都不想再尝试的，噩梦般的记忆使他不受控制后退了一步。

 

被这个很像papa的人疏远了，小东西有些受伤地缩了回来，这个人味道很像papa，但是看起来好凶……「咕…papa……」小肉手搂着Thor的脖颈，难过地蹭了蹭。

 

Thor也有些难过，都一年过去了，父亲还是没有接受Loki吗？

 

Odin头大地看着眼前这一大一小的，失落的样子都写在脸上了，就差头上有个小小的乌云来表达悲伤了。

 

这么小的霜巨人，魔法应该还没觉醒吧。

 

不情愿地向两人凑近了一步，一红一蓝的眼睛在同一时间内一起发亮，Thor也往前走了一步，让小Loki伸手摸到满脸威严的众神之父。

 

本以为这个幼小的霜巨人会像小时候的雷神一样调皮地揪着自己的胡子玩，也都做好了被扯的心理准备，结果凉凉的小手贴上了他紧皱的眉头，「啊唔，啦呜……」父子两都愣在了原地，紧皱的眉头也松开了，Loki看到这个很像papa的人不再一副生气的样子后满意地‘唔！’了一声，才惬意地赖在Thor的肩上撒娇，时不时偷偷转头看一眼Odin，然后马上又害羞地埋回Thor的颈窝。

 

新生命无邪的样子冲洗了Odin被战争腐蚀多年的内心，唤醒了他曾经面对Frigga腹中的Thor时那种说不出的感觉，他怎么会忘了自己是为了什么而停下战争的呢？新生命是世界树的馈赠，每一个灵魂都是因为环境而培养出的性格，不同的环境中成长出来的人也是不一样的。如果这个孩子从小就接受合适的教育，那又怎么会变成那些残暴嗜血的霜巨人呢？

 

仅剩的一只眼睛中突然覆上了一层慈爱，看着Thor和Loki之间的互动，也许这就是命运的轮盘上注定的相遇吧。

 

「咳咳，Thor——」

 

Thor赶紧停下和Loki的玩闹，「父亲。」

 

Odin拍了拍他怀中小Loki的脑袋，「好好照顾他吧，或许你们能够改变一些长久以来都无法改变的东西。」说完，众神之父就在Loki挥舞小手的动作中转身离开了。

 

所以父亲这是……接受了Loki？

 

 

——TBC——


	5. 五、关于【生理问题】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 养成，养父梗，小蓝皮基，年龄差，双性，生子，产乳，Loki对Thor的称呼为papa
> 
> 私设：约顿海姆人幼儿期（12岁前）有10年，之后进入少年期（相当于人类的14岁），百岁左右身体成熟就算成年；阿斯嘉德人幼儿期有15年，之后少年期，百岁左右神力发展完整就是成年。
> 
> 年龄差：Thor比Loki大了五百多岁

五、关于【生理问题】

 

「呜、呜呜……papa……呜……」蓝色的小东西趴在Thor的肩头，小手环过Thor的脖颈揪住他金色的长发，另一只手拍打着比他还要大的手臂，软软的小肉手打在自己肌肉上完全不痛，甚至还有些担心自己的肌肉会不会打得他手疼。

 

大手轻拍小东西的背，「好了好了，我很抱歉，Loki，我回来晚了，对不起。」侧头安抚地亲了亲小东西的太阳穴，「我今天不该喝那么多的，对不起宝贝，都是papa不好。」现在的小Loki短时间离开他也不会哭了，所以他就趁着小东西下午午睡的时间偷溜出去找Fandral他们，自从小Loki到来后他们仙宫四勇士就没有什么时间聚在一起，所以喝酒的时候就忍不住贪了几杯，一直喝到了天色变暗才回来。

 

贪杯的下场就是他回来后收获了一个哭得嗓子发哑的小宝贝，Frigga在见到他后生气地把打着哭嗝朝她伸手的小宝贝塞进他的怀中，闻到他身上的酒味后她更加生气了，「你明知道Loki没有你要哭，你还去喝到那么晚才回来！」难得见到母亲生气，Thor大气不敢出一个，母亲走后才轻声安抚哭得不成人样的小东西。

 

小Loki没有Thor在还是不肯吃饭，所以一直到这么晚还没有进食，这也是为什么Frigga会那么生气的原因之一。Thor把小家伙抱上属于他的‘专座’，小宝贝最近在学习自己吃饭，蓝色的小手抓着木头的小汤匙，小心地往大张的嘴里送，还很配合地发出大大的‘啊~~唔’的声音。不过Loki的指甲是黑色的，一开始Thor还以为是出了什么问题，后来才知道这是霜巨人天生的，虽然小婴儿的手上有黑色的指甲很渗人，但是看久了会觉得蓝嘟嘟的指头上黑玛瑙一样的指甲很是可爱。

 

把佣人端上来的肉汤放在桌上，就在Loki被特地垫高的专座面前。再把他常用的小木勺放到他的手中，「来，吃饭饭吧。」亲了亲还挂着泪花的小脸蛋，手指点了点噘起的小嘴，「乖乖吃饭，papa就在这里陪你吃。」他已经在聚会上吃过了。所以今天只是坐在餐桌前看着小Loki舀汤喝，被炖煮得烂软的肉被Thor撕成细碎的肉丝，方便还在长牙期的小东西吃。

 

Loki吃了一会儿，好奇今天papa怎么一直在给他撕肉肉，抬眼一看papa的面前没有吃的，干净的桌布上只有自己的小汤碗摆在上面，另一边放着自己喝水用的小奶瓶。

 

那papa的饭饭呢？

 

Loki转念又想到了自己哭得厉害，Frigga奶奶在papa回来的时候一脸怒气的样子。刚刚只顾着哭的他没有去给奶奶揉揉，是不是奶奶因为生气就不给papa吃饭饭了？

 

Papa好可怜，小Loki内心认为是因为自己太粘着papa了，自己哭了以后奶奶生papa的气，不给papa饭吃，愧疚的小家伙舀了一勺带着肉丝的汤，小手伸得高高的送到Thor的嘴边。

 

「papa，七！」小家伙的奶音还不能好好地发出吃的音，不过Thor还是直接明白了小东西的意思，暖暖的奶音和香气四溢的肉汤顿时暖化了Thor的心，这个冰宝宝真的暖得不像是霜巨人。

 

含住递到自己嘴边的木勺，被自己撕开的肉丝几乎不用嚼就可以吞下。借着吞咽的动作压下喉头的酸涩感，想到自己刚刚还在和一起喝酒的三勇士抱怨他的小宝贝，愧疚得不行。他自己明白，自从Loki出现在他的生命中以后，他就体会到了那种身为人父的百味，每一种都是他之前并未体验过的，不思议的感觉。

 

「乖，papa吃过了，你吃就好。」

 

可小Loki不是很明白papa的意思，只是固执地又一次把木勺送到Thor的嘴边，「七！」

 

Thor只好再吃下一口，为了防止小东西再送过来，他拿过小木勺像从前一样一口一口地喂给Loki吃，Loki也固执得很，吃几口就不肯张嘴了，指着Thor要他‘七’，待Thor又象征性地吃一口后才继续张嘴含住papa喂过来的食物。

 

 

两人你一口我一口地吃完了那碗肉汤，一身酒味的Thor遭到了小东西的嫌弃，决定去洗洗，但Loki又抱着他的手臂不让他走，Thor最终决定把小宝贝带去洗澡，正好来个‘亲子浴’增加一下他们父子间的感情。

 

之前Thor都是等Loki睡着后才能去浴池中好好地泡一泡，现在小宝贝长大了，可以直接坐在他的怀中，他只要坐在浴池边比较浅的第一个台子上小Loki就不会淹到，计划通~

 

从来没有和papa一起洗澡过的小Loki开心得动来动去，短短的四肢在水中胡乱地拍打，飞起的水花溅了Thor一脸，「Loki！……你个小坏蛋。」小东西湿漉漉的双手环住Thor的脖颈，开心地蹭蹭蹭。

 

Thor把小家伙放在自己的大腿上，恰好让他露出脖子以上的部位。小家伙玩了一会儿后便懒洋洋地靠在自己的腹肌上，小脸紧贴他的皮肤，Thor似乎还听到了猫咪一样的呼噜声？真是可爱死了。

 

可他似乎忘记了自己最近的一些小问题。

 

这也是刚才Thor和友人抱怨的事情之一，小Loki来了以后他完全失去了与女神们共度春宵的机会，Loki还小的时候总是会半夜醒来，他夜晚几乎是寸步不离地守在Loki的身边，等Loki长大了以后就有了更多需要他去担心的事情，他更加没有精力去寻找艳遇。这也直接导致了伟大的雷电之神已经一年没有发泄了，此时温热的水加速了全身血液的流动，下身的小Thor难免也有些蠢蠢欲动起来。

 

「唔？」小Loki一下下地蹭着papa，正开心着呢，突然被什么东西给顶了一下，小手好奇地摸了摸，上方的Thor倒吸一口气，赶紧伸手把人给抱起来。可小东西身上全是水，原本就滑嫩的皮肤裹上一层水后变得更加滑溜，小东西挣扎了一下居然从Thor的手中溜了出去，小嫩手抓住了小Thor，不轻不重地捏了一下。

 

「Loki！Stop！」Thor用最快速度把柔软的小手拿起来，赶紧把人抱起来。

 

小家伙失去了新鲜的玩具，不满地哇哇乱叫，之前Thor的锤子也是在他这种不依不挠的撒娇中沦落成玩具的，不过这回Thor是真的不能任由他玩，这可不是什么能当成玩具给他的东西啊！

 

得不到想要的东西，被宠坏的小宝贝撅起嘴，带着哭腔的喊叫扎在Thor的心上，他真是又心疼又无奈啊。

 

哄了半天才把这个闹腾的小东西哄睡，Thor感觉自己身心疲惫，看来他得想办法解决一下自己的生理问题了……

 

 

——TBC——


	6. 六、关于【亲亲】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 养成，养父梗，小蓝皮基，年龄差，双性，生子，产乳，Loki对Thor的称呼为papa
> 
> 私设：约顿海姆人幼儿期（12岁前）有10年，之后进入少年期（相当于人类的14岁），百岁左右身体成熟就算成年；阿斯嘉德人幼儿期有15年，之后少年期，百岁左右神力发展完整就是成年。
> 
> 年龄差：Thor比Loki大了五百多岁

六、关于【亲亲】

 

 

「papa！亲！亲亲！」Thor抱起腿边对自己大张双手的Loki，无奈地笑着亲了亲蓝色的小脸蛋。

 

Loki不知道什么时候开始变得喜欢到处亲人，就连偶尔来看他的三勇士和Sif都得到了他害羞的几个吻，亲完之后马上就躲到Thor身后偷瞄的样子萌化了所有人的心，恨不得把他抱起来给他一百个亲亲。

 

但对Thor，Loki却总是喜欢要他的亲亲，只有在Thor亲亲自己后才会回亲他，而且……Thor叹了口气，凉凉的软唇贴到了他的嘴角。

 

是的，Loki回吻喜欢亲他的唇角处，因为Thor常年留着胡子，脸颊上总是有着细密的胡茬，Loki不喜欢自己柔软的唇肉亲在胡茬上刺刺的细痛感，所以每次都会挑没有胡子的地方亲，眼睛下方，鼻梁上，额头……最后他定下的最喜欢的地方，就是Thor的唇角，又软又没有胡子，而且亲亲的时候可以感受到papa的气息，他最喜欢了。

 

Loki已经长大了不少，至少现在Thor抱他起来他已经能够亲到自己最喜欢的金发了，还经常会抓到手里玩，不过现在的他已经知道了自己抓太用力papa会痛，所以只是抓在手里玩，不会用力地去扯，Thor也就任由他玩了。

 

「papa，想你~」Thor因为训练的问题离开了几天，现在的小宝贝已经可以离开Thor一段时间不哭不闹了，但总是一副焉焉的样子，让人心疼得不行。Thor就是这么被Frigga的魔法传音给炮轰回来的……见到他回来的小东西第一件事就是要亲亲，然后向Thor表达自己有多想他。软软的奶音说着自己有多么地想念Thor，听到小东西问自己有没有好好吃饭饭，爱怜地亲了亲他头顶鼓鼓的小包。

 

顶上这两个应该是犄角的鼓包越来越鼓了，看来再过不久就能长出小角了。想着长出小尖角的Loki可爱的样子Thor忍不住用唇包住牙磨了磨那个其中一个小鼓包。

 

「Nya~！」小Loki发出了害羞的叫声，松开了搂着Thor的双手捂住了头顶的小鼓包，双颊变得深蓝，露在外的花纹似乎更明显了一些。Thor有些好笑地搂紧了小宝贝，他这是害羞了吗？

 

小Loki怯生生地睁开眼，低着头偷偷地向上看向Thor，小小声地解释，「痒痒……」

 

Thor没忍住笑了出来，小东西可爱的举动就像被挠了肚皮的小猫咪。

 

把Loki放到自己的大床上，蹲下身嘱咐道，「乖乖等papa，我去换个衣服就带你去花园逛逛好不好？」Loki一听Thor要带自己去玩，大大地点头，「好！」小脚丫在床边晃啊晃地等着Thor换下身上满是风尘的铠甲。

 

Thor被身后热切的视线看的有些坐立不安，小家伙炙热的视线真的太灼人了，他只好赶紧换上干净的衣服，一身便装地抱着Loki走向花园，如果他没记错的话，今天女神们似乎在那边举行宴会？

 

 

Sif嘬饮杯中的蜜酒，四周全都是女神们的莺声燕语，时不时传来银铃般的笑声，是Fandral那张花言巧语的嘴又在用他特有的幽默在说他们的英勇事迹；Volstagg一如既往地胡吃海喝，一杯又一杯的蜜酒像是白水一般地喝下肚的样子让人不禁为他的已经非常可观的肚子感到担忧；Hogun一脸冷酷，手中杯子与其他人的截然不同，白色的小瓷杯中盛着的烈酒是蜜酒的几倍。

 

Thor的到来为本就热闹的游园会带来了另一波热潮，尤其是他手中抱着的小可爱。红宝石一样的大眼睛满是对陌生环境的畏惧，小手紧紧地揪着Thor的衣领，生怕papa把他留在这个满是陌生人的地方。但又压抑不住心中的好奇，眼睛咕溜溜地四处乱转，到处看对他来说新鲜又热闹的场景。

 

「Thor！」三勇士见到Thor，惊喜地向他打招呼，Thor也有些惊讶，看来他们两边都没想到会在这个小小的游园会上遇见彼此。Loki也看到了他们，呀呀地叫挥着手向熟悉的几人打招呼。

 

「Hey！你们居然也来了！」Thor快步走到他们身边坐了下来，Loki就顺理成章地坐在了他的大腿上，接过Thor递给他小杯子乖乖喝起了葡萄汁。「我们还以为你刚回来会好好休息呢，结果你居然带着小东西来游园会了。」Fandral松开了搂着女神的手，向小Loki伸了过去，「Loki~来哥哥抱~」

 

Loki喝着果汁，突然被抱了起来，被吓得松开了手，手中的杯子落到了Thor的身上，紫红的果汁泼洒在他的裤子上，吸水性良好的布料马上吸收了果汁，形成了一块深色还带点紫色的水渍。

 

「papa！」「Thor！」Loki和其他人的声音同时响起，Thor尴尬地挠了挠头，「我倒是没事，就是衣服遭殃了。」小Loki自责地低下头，「papa……对不起……」可怜兮兮的小样子让人根本不忍心责怪他，Thor抱起他亲了亲肉肉的小脸蛋，「papa没事，不过papa的裤子脏了，Loki乖乖在这里等papa去换裤子回来好吗？」

 

「嗯……」吸了吸鼻子，乖巧地点了点头，虽然有些害怕，不过是他害得papa裤子脏了的，他会听话地在这边和叔叔姐姐们玩等papa回来的。

 

揉了揉黑色的小脑袋，又安抚地亲了亲小东西后Thor才离去，有三勇士和Sif在这里他倒是不担心Loki，只不过小家伙内疚的样子太戳他的心了，想着要快去快回的Thor没有注意到有人悄悄地跟在了他的身后……

 

 

Fandral抱起独自坐在一旁的Loki，「小东西怎么啦？Thor只是去换裤子，很快就会回来的。」他没有养过孩子，更不知道怎么去哄这些小东西，对着他们似乎声音都没办法大起来，细声细语地生怕吓到这敏感的小宝贝。

 

Sif剥了个水果，递到Loki的手边，「试试看？很甜的。」Loki有些半信半疑地咬了一口，随即红眼睛就像是放了光一样地发亮，两只小手捧着水果一下下啃了起来，只有他拳头大小的果实马上被啃了个精光，留下小小的核硬得啃不动，他还不肯放弃地用牙齿磨着。可爱的样子逗笑了Sif，也唤醒了她性别中沉睡的那点母性，拿走他手上的果核，用白色的手帕擦拭Loki蹭到嘴边的果汁。

 

Loki被拿走果核后就看着Sif，嘴馋的他还想吃刚才的那个东西，但害羞的天性又让他不好意思像和papa那样直接开口，只好甜甜地叫着，「谢谢姐姐！」Sif被他叫得心花怒放，正准备再拿一个果子给他，一边的Hogun却递来了另一个已经剥好的果子，Loki开心地接过，「谢谢哥哥！」随即又满足地吃了起来。

 

其余三人有些惊讶地看向Hogun，这位出了名的冷酷武士竟主动接触小Loki，明明在此之前，他是最生气Loki让Thor丢了继承人位置的那一个。

 

吃东西的Loki根本没去注意其他人的情绪，他想着待会要给papa拿一个这个好吃的东西，给papa尝一尝。等他又吃完一个后，另一个剥好的马上就出现在他的眼前，他吃得不亦乐乎。

 

连续吃掉好几个后他已经有些饱了，但当下一个出现在他面前时，他还是开心地伸手去接，就在他快拿到手的时候，拿这果实的大手却突然一缩，Fandral笑眯眯的脸出现在Loki的视线中，「想吃吗？想吃就叫哥哥~」Loki呆呆地看着Fandral，视线在他的小胡子上移不开，噘着嘴叫了一声，「叔叔。」

 

Fandral在其他人的笑声中石化在了原地，就连常年绷着脸的Hogun都挑了挑眉，他拉下脸来好声好气地问小东西，「怎么我就是叔叔了？明明他给你的时候你都叫哥哥。」手指向Hogun，严肃的勇士眉挑得更高了一些。

 

「小宝贝我比他还年轻好多，你应该叫我哥哥才对。」

 

Loki咬着手指，十分认真地摇了摇头，「不是哥哥，叔叔有胡子，和papa一样！」说着用两只食指放到嘴唇上方，做出了Fandral两撇翘胡子的样子，「是叔叔！不是哥哥！」

 

原来是他的胡子给他拉了分吗？Fandral内心悲痛地哀嚎，他可喜欢自己的宝贝胡子了，剑术精湛的花花剑客对自己的胡子非常地满意，可没想到此时却在小孩子面前拉了自己的年龄，这让他真的是有苦说不出。

 

不过他也不气馁，反倒是拿着果实逗弄Loki，「你得叫我哥哥，不然我就不给你好吃的。」手中的果实在Loki的面前晃来晃去，时不时放到自己的鼻子边深吸一口，做出一副要吃掉果实的样子。

 

小Loki着急地看着Fandral手中的果实，他已经吃够了，可他想拿一个给papa，让papa也吃好吃的。如果他拿不到的话就不能给papa，papa就没有好吃的了！可不愿意撒谎的内心在挣扎着，天平两端摇摆不定。最后小东西下了决心，不就是叫一声哥哥嘛！为了papa，他可以的！

 

就在Fandral看着低头的Loki，考虑自己是不是做的太过了的时候，一声细小的，几乎不可闻的声音传进了他的耳中，「……哥哥……」得到这声哥哥后他终于满意了，开心地学Thor亲了亲蓝色的脸蛋，「这才乖，来，吃吧！」看来撒谎也不难嘛，Loki嫌弃地擦了擦脸上被亲的地方，拿过了小果子，却迟迟不吃。

 

其他人注意到了他的样子，有些担心地问他，「怎么不吃啦？」他刚刚那样任由Fandral逗弄，不可能是不想吃了啊，怎么拿到手以后就低头沉默不吃了呢？Fandral反思难道是自己真的逗得太过了？可是不至于因为叫了自己一声哥哥就吃不下喜欢的东西了吧？

 

Sif瞪了Fandral一眼，手抚摸着Loki的黑发，「怎么啦？是不是哪里不舒服？」Loki抬起头四处张望，在没找到想见到的人后失落地摇了摇头，眼睛却紧盯着Thor刚刚离开的方向。

 

看他这样子，众人也明白了小东西是怎么一回事，不过心中却也不免好奇，Thor怎么会去了那么久？一般来说换个裤子不会花掉那么长的时间才对，而且就他宝贝小Loki的样子怎么会放心把小Loki一个人留在这里那么久？

 

好奇归好奇，其他人也只能想尽办法逗小家伙开心，等Thor回来。可小宝贝就是高兴不起来，随着时间的拉长眼中隐约出现了泪花，吓坏了一帮人。

 

就在Loki眼中的泪珠要落下时，他看着的方向出现了金色的身影，他大张开双手呼叫，「papa！」听到他声音的身影加快了脚步，很快就来到了他的身边，把他抱了起来，「我回来啦~有没有乖乖的啊？嗯？」鼻尖蹭上小东西的鼻尖，眼睛中的蓝是Loki喜欢的颜色，「嗯！Loki一直都乖乖的！」papa身上有奇怪的味道，刚刚Fandral叔叔的身上也有……

 

Thor身上的味道Loki或许不明白，但阅人无数的Fandral不可能不懂，这味道分明就是刚刚还在他怀里的女神的香味，其中还混进了情欲的气息……难道Thor他……

 

Thor注意到了他的视线，抱歉地笑了笑，「抱歉啦兄弟，憋太久了没忍住。」Fandral当然不会因为一位女神更喜欢Thor而和自己的好兄弟生气，可他也没想到Thor会任由Loki在他们这里待着自己和女神去翻云覆雨，虽然不难猜出肯定是那位女神趁着Thor去换衣服跟上器诱惑他的，但想到Loki刚刚失落地看着Thor离开的方向那样子，心中难免还是有些生气。

 

如果说Fandral的生气是在心中无奈地生闷气，那Sif的怒火就比较直接了，「你把他一个人留在这么多陌生人的地方去做那破事？！」难以置信地瞪着Thor，眼中的怒火像是巴不得把这个不负责任的家伙给烧掉一样，Thor也皱起了眉，「我留下他是因为你们在这里，而且我本来是只打算换衣服的，那件事完全是意料之外！」

 

Sif像是他说了什么荒谬的话一般地翻了个白眼，生气地甩头离开了。Thor也不满，自己又不是不担心Loki，但他的生理需求已经很久没有解决了，趁着这个机会解决一下有什么不对？Fandral都没有生气她生气什么？原本脾气就不怎么好的雷神此刻也来了火气，抱着Loki向三勇士打了声招呼后就离开了。

 

小Loki不理解他们在说什么，但papa和姐姐似乎吵架了，不知道该怎么办的小东西亲了亲Thor，「papa不生气……」被小东西像布丁一样的唇亲了以后Thor的火气也消下了一些，回亲了亲，「抱歉，吓到了吗？papa没有生气了，不怕不怕。」见Thor重新笑起来Loki才放心地递上拿在手中半天的果子，「papa吃，这个好吃！姐姐给的！」他完全忘了这是刚刚从Fandral手上拿过来的，只记得最开始给他这个的是那个长发的姐姐。

 

Thor知道Loki手中的果子，这种果子一向甜得有些过，不爱吃甜的他其实并不是很喜欢这种甜得腻人的东西，但小宝贝亮晶晶的红眼睛让他不忍心拒绝，只得低下头咬了一口，「嗯！甜甜的，很好吃。」见Thor喜欢自己给的东西，Loki笑了起来，继续递到Thor的嘴边，Thor只好忍着不喜又咬了一口。

 

为了防止Loki递过来的第三口，Thor接过了他手中的果子，「来，啊~」他把果子放到Loki的嘴边，在Loki张开嘴咬下去的那一刻马上拿开，仗着手长伸到小家伙够不到的地方。Loki被他逗得咯咯直笑，张开手去抓Thor手上的果实，玩了好一会儿Thor才把只剩一半不到的果子给他，小家伙早就忘了自己要留给papa吃的事情，一口一口地啃掉了全部的果肉，果核留在Thor的手心，最后被埋进了闪电宫后小花园的土中。

 

 

——TBC——


	7. 七、关于【魔力爆发】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 养成，养父梗，小蓝皮基，年龄差，双性，生子，产乳，Loki对Thor的称呼为papa
> 
> 私设：约顿海姆人幼儿期（12岁前）有10年，之后进入少年期（相当于人类的14岁），百岁左右身体成熟就算成年；阿斯嘉德人幼儿期有15年，之后少年期，百岁左右神力发展完整就是成年。
> 
> 年龄差：Thor比Loki大了五百多岁

七、关于【魔力爆发】

 

时间在Asgard似乎没有一点作用，尤其是对阿萨神族来说，几年的时光不过弹指一瞬，Thor觉得自己还没捏够软软的蓝团子，小东西就像是施了法的植物一样飞快地生长，尽情地舒展成一个纤细得令人心疼的小枝丫。

 

Loki的性格随着他的生长越发地调皮了起来，他开始喜欢做些小小的恶作剧去作弄身边的人，每一次都让人哭笑不得的感叹这个充满童真的孩子。

 

他会故意藏在Thor浴室的某个角落，在Thor训练完准备一脚踏进浴池好好地沐浴时跳出来吓他一跳，看威武的雷神因为惊吓而滑进池子中，被迫吞下好几口浴池中的水，然后趴在池边哈哈大笑直到Thor把他也拖下水。

 

他喜欢在回去的路上突然跑不见，在众人焦急地寻找他时溜走，在侍卫们着急地向Thor和Frigga报道自己不见了后光明正大地出现在Thor的宫殿中霸占他最喜欢的大床。

 

有时他也会捉弄三勇士们，比如在拥抱Fandral的时候在他的背后不知不觉地贴上令人发笑的小纸条；在Volstagg的食物中加入超级辣的调味料，然后递给他一杯还冒着热气的水；在Hogun喝酒的时候故意凑过去说自己也要喝，摆出一副‘你不给我我就要哭了’的样子可怜兮兮地，让这位耿直的勇士陷入两难的境地中然后在心底里偷笑。

 

诸如此类的恶作剧还有许多，但都不会造成的实际的伤害，有许多还会逗得大家哈哈大笑，于是都这么放任Loki去玩也不阻止。有时他不小心伤害到了他人，大大的红眼睛中便会充满了歉意，软软地蹭到那人的身边，低下头小声地道歉。如果那人是Thor，眼眶一圈马上会变成深色，泪水直接滴下，拿着刚冒出头的小角去蹭着Thor，讨好的样子让Thor根本对他生不起气，只能用温热的大手捧着小脸，安抚他自己没事，帮他擦去不断滑落的泪珠。

 

本以为这样的生活会一直持续下去，但Thor想错了，他忘记了最根本的问题——

 

那是Thor第一次带Loki参加Asgard的晚宴，十年一次的宴会，他想将这个可爱又迷人的小东西展示给大家，让Asgard的人民接受这位‘与众不同’的小宝贝。

 

穿着金色小礼服的Loki被Thor抱在臂弯中走进大厅，方才还喧闹的大厅顿时安静了下来，所有人的视线都集中在他们的身上。大家都知道这位Odin的曾经继承人带回来一位‘独特’的人，并因为将其收为养子而被Odin剥夺了继承人的资格。

 

小Loki被大家的视线盯得有些害怕，抓着Thor披风的手有些颤抖，视线不住地在宴会大厅中乱瞟，小心翼翼的样子仿佛一只担惊受怕的小兽，只要有一点风吹草动就会拔腿消失在众人的视线中。

 

Loki很快便找到了聚集在宴会一角的三勇士和Sif，原本害怕的样子一扫而空，抓着Thor让他注意到自己然后指向Sif等人。

 

「Thor！我还以为你今年不会来了。」在Thor准备走到三勇士那边去时，一个声音叫住了他，一大一小同时看向说话的人，蓝色的眼睛突然放光，「Tyr！好久不见了！」战神Tyr，Thor的兄弟之一，虽然这个兄弟并不是由神后Frigga所生，但他也是Thor童年最要好的兄弟。成年后他搬去了英灵殿，主动承担下了看守英灵殿的职务。加上他在战争中一直的贡献，虽然没有给予他继承人的资格，但却将差遣Valkyries的权力给了他，这也证明了Odin对他的认可。

 

而自从搬去英灵殿后，没有战争的时候这位战争之神都会安静地守护着英灵殿，极少踏出那里，只有在这种宴会上才会偶尔露面，这也是这么久以来Thor一直没有见到他的原因。

 

Tyr笑了笑，「好久不见了，不过我可一点都没错过跟你相关的事情啊，闹得沸沸扬扬的。」Thor自然知道他在说什么，憨厚地笑了笑，颠了颠坐在他手臂上的Loki，「Loki，这是Tyr叔叔，Tyr，这是我儿子，Loki。」

 

有些羞怯的小东西上身贴着Thor，只转过头来观察Tyr，在Thor示意后才用细得几乎听不见的声音叫道，「Tyr叔叔好。」

 

Tyr打量着Thor怀中的这个幼年期的霜巨人，在战场上出生入死多次的他怎么都无法把这个蓝色的孩子同那些高大可怕的怪物联系在一起，满是害怕的红眼没有那些霜巨人眼中的精光，小巧可爱的角要如何才会像弯刀般的犄角一样恐怖？那双纤细的蓝手要怎么才能轻易地拧断阿萨战士们的脖颈？

 

Loki被他打量得有些害怕，又往Thor那边缩了一些。

 

看啊，这胆小懦弱的性格，这个孩子和那些怪物是不一样的，Tyr这么对自己说。

 

「你好，Loki，你是和Thor来参加晚宴的吗？」他微微弯下身子，尽量让自己和这个小东西平视，让自己硬朗的线条看起来没有那么地……吓人，他总觉得自己吓到了这孩子。

 

Loki用力地点点头，「嗯！papa说他一个人不敢来，所以Loki配papa来！」Thor有些哭笑不得，这是自己用来哄骗Loki的话，没想到他居然当真了，并且还那么大声地说出来……

 

Tyr笑了出来，言出惊人的Loki还没注意到是自己的话逗笑了这个叔叔，只是拍拍Thor的肩膀，「papa你不用怕啦！Fandral叔叔他们都在，而且Tyr叔叔也在，现在不用怕啦！」说完还伸手摸了摸Thor的头，真是让人好气又好笑。

 

趁着Loki没做出更多让他雷神的称号扫地前，Thor赶紧打了声招呼，带着这个没有自觉的小坏蛋去了三勇士那边。

 

但他见到Loki趴在他自己肩上笑嘻嘻的时候，他就知道这个小坏蛋是故意的了、

 

Thor三步并作两步，赶紧走到了三勇士面前。Sif将餐盘上的水果递到Loki的嘴边，已经饿了好一会儿的小东西早就听到了自己的肚子在咕咕乱叫，自己真的很饿了，于是张开嘴开心地吃下Sif喂过来的水果。

 

小东西不知道什么时候学会了吃东西的礼仪，现在的他吃东西的时候斯斯文文的，而且很是认真地咀嚼嘴中的食物，给人一种舒服的视觉享受。

 

Thor坐下后，不少人来和他打招呼，虽然他已经不是继承人了，但在Asgard勇士们的心中，他才是那位能够带领他们的人，再加上他一直以来的好名声，一时间Thor只顾着和来打招呼及寒暄的人喝酒，忘记了在一边的Loki。

 

Loki自顾自地吃了不少东西后满足地擦了擦嘴巴，视线又忍不住向四周乱瞟了。

 

Thor和三勇士正在和什么人开心地喝酒聊天，而Sif不知什么时候已经不在他的身边了。因为怕喝酒打扰到Loki，Thor一行人离他稍微有些距离，但又处于视线中的状态，这样不会让Loki感到不安，也不会影响到他。

 

「喂！你个小怪物！」一个略微稚嫩的声音响了起来。Loki看向另一边，一个双手抱胸的大哥哥正怒气冲冲地看着自己。小怪物？他是在说谁？

 

似乎是Loki不解地眼神刺激到了这个男孩，未全褪去稚气的脸上怒意更深了，「看什么看！说的就是你！又蓝又丑的小怪物！」虽然不能理解‘怪物’是什么意思，但一直被这么对待的Loki也不免有些生气，「我不是小怪物！我是Loki！」

 

几岁的孩童总是有着莫名的执着，对自己的名字是很是看重，当你说他是其他的什么时，他只会纠正你他的名字，而不会去思考那人刚刚说的究竟是什么。

 

男孩不屑地‘哼’了一声，「谁管你叫什么！你们这些怪物有没有名字都是一样的！」Loki受到了打击，怎么会一样呢？他是Loki，他谁都不是他只是papa的Loki而已啊！生气的Loki撅起了嘴，脸上泛起了深蓝「我有名字！我叫Loki！papa给我起的名字就就是Loki！」，

 

男孩似乎也被激怒了，抱胸的手放了开来，紧握成拳，不服地喊回去，「Thor才不是你的papa！他是我哥哥！」他很生气，Thor一直是他心目中憧憬的兄长，怎么可能会是这种小怪物的父亲！？

 

「你这种小怪物才不是他的儿子！你就是个难看的霜巨人！就应该被Thor狠狠地教训！」Loki想要说什么，却被气头上的男孩打断，「你以为你真的是他儿子吗！你看看自己！又丑又恶心的蓝皮肤和红眼睛！Thor才不是你这幅模样！你个恶心的怪物！」

 

孩子的词汇量十分有限，却已足够伤人，小小的Loki眼中已经满是泪水，仿佛下一秒就要滴下。他不是papa的孩子吗？他很恶心吗？他……和papa不一样吗？

 

男孩没有停下辱骂，嘲笑地看着呆愣住的Loki，仿佛看到他痛苦自己就会很开心一样地继续说道，「Thor不知道杀了多少你这种怪物了！你才不是他的儿子，你丑成这样，怎么可能会是他的儿子！看到你就想吐！恶心！滚出Asgard你个怪物！」

 

男孩的声音Loki已经听得有些不真切，他被‘papa不是papa’这件事给吓到了，如果papa不是他的papa。如果Loki是个怪物，那papa是不是很快就会不喜欢他了？陌生的感觉让Loki感到害怕，他浑身颤抖，眼前的大哥哥嘴巴还在不停地张合，可他已经听不到他在说什么了，脑子里乱得像是他最喜欢的布丁，不过是掉在地上摔得烂成一滩的那种。

 

Loki想张嘴反驳，想告诉他不是这样的，想告诉他papa不会不喜欢他，papa不会觉得他很恶心的。可是他什么都说不出来，好像喉咙被刚刚吃下的食物全都堵住了一样，一点声音都发不出。他挣扎着，想要发出声音，他觉得有什么被堵住了，他想要……想要往外发射出去，不管什么都行，他觉得自己要爆炸了……

 

「……所以你最好有点自知之明，赶紧消失……咦？」男孩满意地看着这个令人恶心的怪物终于闭上了嘴，一副被狠狠伤到的样子让他的内心得到了巨大的满足，但就在同一时刻，他突然觉得场地开始冷了起来，尤其是他的脚下不知何时已经升起了白色的寒气，一丝丝渗进他的身体中。

 

「……你……人……」细小的声音从Loki的方向传来，不知道什么时候他已经低下了头，男孩皱眉，这家伙搞什么把戏？「你还有什么好说的，难道我说的不对吗？」倔强的男孩认为自己说的绝对没错，Thor总有一天会对这个养宠物的游戏感到厌烦的！

 

小Loki的身子剧烈地颤抖，仿佛寒风中顽强地落叶般，他眼中的橙红已经变成了血红色，愤怒和恐惧让他失去了控制，「你——骗——人——！！！！！！」在他怒吼的同时，无数的冰刺从他的脚下的地板上出现，以他为中心向外扩散刺出，掀翻了他盛放食物的餐桌，Thor等人堪堪躲开了刺过来的冰刺，但衣服还是被划开了一点。

 

离Loki最近的男孩就没有这种好运了，他被冰棱刺穿了肩膀，如果不是Thor反应的快，将他带下来，另一根冰棱就会刺穿他的心脏，到那时连Frigga都不一定能救活他。

 

「Baldr！这是怎么一回事！」Thor放下手中的男孩，红色的血液染红了他整个右肩，矮小的身子在Thor怀中发着抖，因为寒冷，也因为恐惧。

 

「我，我……我不知道，Thor哥哥……好疼，救我……帮我，帮我杀了那个怪物！」Baldr指着那圈又大又不规则的冰刺，其中Loki的身影已经被不断冒出的寒气给淹没，颤抖的手抓上Thor的衣服，「他想要杀了我们！那是个怪物！那是个霜巨人！快杀了他啊！」

 

Thor的视线顿时冷了下来，「你对Loki说了什么？」

 

Baldr显然没有想到Thor会是这样的反应，愣了一下后马上说道，「我告诉他他不配当你的儿子！有什么不对吗？他本来就不配……唔……」剧烈的情绪扯到了肩上的伤，Baldr不甘心，为什么Thor不去杀那个怪物？

 

医护的法师们很快就来到了他们的身边，当见到Frigga的那一刻兄弟两都松了口气，不论如何，母亲总是能够令他们感到安心。

 

既然医护的法师们来了，Thor也就不担心Baldr的照顾问题了，他转身看向Loki刚刚在的位置，冰刺没有一点变化，散发着寒冷的白气正在一点点散去，Thor终于见到了藏于其中的Loki——

 

小小的他抱着膝盖蜷缩成一团，躺在冰刺的最中央，身体不断颤抖，Thor隐约还听见了啜泣声。他小心走上前去，「Loki？」

 

在冰刺最中央的Loki似乎昏倒在了原地，就在Thor准备敲碎这些该死的冰刺去里面抱出他的小宝贝时，Odin出现了。他用手中的永恒之枪Gungnir震了震地，这些刚刚还阻挡着他的冰刺顿时碎裂崩塌，并且一点都没有伤到躺在中间的蓝色身影。

 

Thor连忙走过去，小心地捧起Loki，小家伙果然晕了过去，但即便是昏过去他的身体还是在发着抖，嘴中似乎念念有词，但Thor没有时间去探讨他在念些什么了，抱着他就走到了Frigga那里。

 

「Mother， Loki他怎么了！」

 

Frigga让另一名法师接替自己继续向Baldr输送治愈的魔力，温暖的手探上Loki的额头，放了好一会儿后松了口气般地说道，「Loki没事，他只是因为魔力的枯竭而陷入了昏迷，你带他回去好好休息一下就好了。」

 

Thor也松了口气，向神后和一直在一旁看着的Odin点了点头，「Father，我相信这不是Loki的错。」

 

「等他们两人醒来再说吧，我需要知道事情的经过。」说完就离开了。

 

Thor抱起昏迷中的Loki，让他的头能够安全地靠在自己的肩上，抱着Loki也离开了大厅。

 

他也需要知道究竟发生了什么。

 

 

——TBC——


	8. 八、关于【不一样】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 养成，养父梗，小蓝皮基，年龄差，双性，生子，产乳，Loki对Thor的称呼为papa
> 
> 私设：约顿海姆人幼儿期（12岁前）有10年，之后进入少年期（相当于人类的14岁），百岁左右身体成熟就算成年；阿斯嘉德人幼儿期有15年，之后少年期，百岁左右神力发展完整就是成年。
> 
> 年龄差：Thor比Loki大了五百多岁

八、关于【不一样】

 

Thor走进房间，床上的Loki还没有醒来，瘦削的身子在Thor的大床上显得娇小无比，楚楚可怜的样子让见到他的人都不禁心疼。

 

了解了事情的始末后，他有些后悔带小东西去那个宴会了。原本是想接着宴会将这个惹人怜爱的小宝贝介绍给阿萨神族的众神们的，他知道大家一直对这个害他失去继承人资格的小东西颇有微词，所以他和母亲商量了多次以后才下决心把Loki带出来。

 

但如果早知道是这样的话，他就不应该……不，如果他一直守在Loki的身边的话就能在Baldr说出这话之前阻止他了。

 

当他见到在数条外射的冰棱中抱着膝盖蜷缩成一团的Loki，Thor神生第一次，觉得自己是个大笨蛋，

 

「唔……」床上的小人皱了皱眉，在Thor紧张的视线下缓缓睁开了眼。

 

「Loki？有没有哪里不舒服？」Thor不自觉地放柔了声音，生怕这个小宝贝再受到什么委屈。

 

Loki醒来后眨了眨眼，在发现自己在熟悉的地方后似乎放松了一些，接着在视线转到Thor的那一刻，所有的委屈和恐惧都涌了上来，被万般呵护的小东西终于承受不住这些庞大的压力，放声大哭起来。

 

「papa，papa……呜哇——哇啊——」Loki的哭声让Thor心疼死了，把人连带薄被一起搂进了怀里，粗壮的手臂收紧包成一个让人倍感安全的小天地，将他的小宝贝收在这个小小的安全场所中，一只手安抚地拍着打哭嗝的小东西的背，低头对着可爱的黑色发旋又亲又蹭地，试图用这些亲昵的动作赶走小Loki心中的不安。

 

小小的蓝手抓着Thor的礼服，Loki坐到了Thor的腿上，刚出头的犄角随着他打嗝的动作一下下擦过Thor的脖颈和肩窝，像是受了委屈的幼猫再撒娇着寻求庇护一样。

 

「乖，乖啊，嘘——不哭了，已经没事了，Loki乖啊，不哭不哭。」

 

「呜……呃、papa……呃、呜呜……呃——」小东西整个脸都憋成了深蓝色，好不容易停下了大哭却因为哭得太用力而停不下哭嗝，这让Thor想起了以前小东西没有自己就会哭的那段时间，他已经很久没让Loki哭得那么厉害了。

 

想到这个Thor更心疼了，Loki一直是被他和母亲爱护着的，捧在手心怕摔了，含在嘴里怕化了，恨不得用魔法制造一个与外界隔绝的绝对安全的球型防护罩，把他放进去好好保护起来，让他远离那些繁琐的事。

 

Loki缩在papa的怀中，脑中却不断回响着那个大哥哥的声音——‘你才不是他的儿子，你丑成这样，怎么可能会是他的儿子！’他不是papa的孩子吗？他和papa不一样吗？papa会……会讨厌他吗？

 

被泪水模糊的眼睛看到了自己抓着Thor的手——蓝色的皮肤，深蓝色的花纹像是凸起的疤一样蜿蜒曲折地爬在裸露在外的皮肤上，小小的指间是散发着邪恶的黑色指甲……Loki终于注意到了多年来一直被忽略的事实——他和papa不一样。

 

「……呃、papa？」带着颤抖的声音让Thor有种胸膛被塞满了棉花的饱胀感，名为怜惜的潮水将松软的棉花浸湿，沉甸甸地堵在心口不知该怎么宣泄。Thor克制着自己别去找Baldr算账，亲了亲两个小犄角的中间，「嗯？怎么了？」

 

Loki带着泪水抬起头，被泪水冲刷后的红宝石更加剔透。他看着Thor，papa小麦色的皮肤和沙金色的头发和自己完全不一样，就连唯一一样的蓝色在papa的眼中都比在自己身上好看不知道多少，「What am I?」

 

Thor堵在心口的棉花像是被什么重重击打，无数的感情被挤出来，「You’re my Loki.」

 

他说这句话是想要安抚他的小宝贝，可Loki看起来更加难过了，「可是……我不是papa的孩子，对吗？」他小心翼翼的样子就好像如果Thor说了‘Yes’他就会崩溃，但……

 

Thor闭上了眼睛，收紧了怀抱，深吸一口气后缓缓地说出，「是的，Loki，你不是我亲生的。」

 

小小的霜巨人被吓到一般僵住了，虽然知道答案，但当最恐惧的事实从最信任的人口中说出时还是有种失去了全世界的感觉。

 

Thor像是没有发现他的异样，继续道，「你是六年前，我在约顿海姆的战场后方带回来的。」灼热的大手压住Loki的后脑勺，明明papa的身上那么暖和，为什么他还是觉得好冷呢？他以前明明……从来不怕冷的……

 

「我不知道你的亲生父母是谁，我发现你的时候你就在那里躺着，被一块简陋的布包着，没有什么能证明你的身份，就连你的名字也是我带你回来以后才给你取的。」

 

Loki不想听了，他开始在Thor的怀中挣扎。可Thor的双臂将他困得紧紧的，不让他离开，任由他的四肢胡乱挥舞着对自己又踢又打。

 

果然……他最开始就是没人爱的孩子……

 

「可是你那么可爱，小小的躺在那里，那么可怜，我没忍住就把你带回来了。」Thor亲了一口蓝色的小犄角，怀中不安分的小家伙马上害羞地捂住了它们，带着泪水的红眼睛不满地瞪着坏笑的养父。

 

「把你带回来以后我和你的Odin爷爷吵了一架，他可气坏了，我可是为了你被他发了好大一顿脾气你知不知道！」Thor捏了捏Loki小小的鼻尖，抱着Loki大笑地躺倒在床上，小东西顺着他的动作趴到了他宽厚的胸膛上。

 

Thor没有去看他，只是一下下地摸着他黑色的半长发，「Loki，我不会后悔把你带回来这件事，你的存在让我明白了很多东西。」Loki从原本的姿势变成了趴躺，头枕在Thor的胸前，感受papa胸膛传来发有力的心跳声和能够温暖一切的炽热。

 

「我爱你，Loki，你并不是没有人爱的，其他人我不能保证，但是请相信，我和Frigga是爱你的，我们最大的愿望不过是希望你能够平安地长大，开心、快乐地过着每一天。」手指摩挲着小家伙耳前的皮肤，微尖的耳朵在此刻呈现出了美丽的深蓝色，Loki悄悄地将手搭上papa的手腕，轻轻地捏了捏。

 

两人保持着这样的小动作安静了好一会儿，Thor突然坐起身，「Hey，想不想看一下你的种族的样子？」突来的动作吓得刚刚还在神游的Loki猛地攥住男人的手腕，另一只手赶紧环上男人的肩来保持平衡。

 

「我的……种族？」被吓到的小东西还没有反应过来，呆呆地重复Thor的话。

 

Thor猛地将人抱起，让小家伙坐在他的手臂上，「对！你的种族，霜巨人！」不等Loki的回答，他便大步走出了房间，向自己多年不踏入的藏书室走去。

 

 

两人来到藏书室，小Loki被眼前神奇的景象惊呆了，顶着天花板的大书架以环形层层排列，环形的最中央有着一个巨大的圆台，台子的正中央一个金色的小球悬空漂浮，球体外一层又一层的光圈环绕着，让Loki看呆了眼。

 

Thor扭头看到双眼发亮的小家伙笑了出来，他知道在这个小东西最喜欢的几件事中看书的排名可是很高的，光是这个藏书室的储量就能让Loki看到成年。Thor本来是想等他再大一些再带他过来的，不过现在带过来也没什么，正好转移一下小东西阴沉的心情。

 

「这里是Asgard最大也是最全的藏书室，怎么样？是不是很棒？」

 

「嗯！」Loki用力地点头逗笑了Thor，小东西发光的双眼简直可以称得上是亮晶晶的小灯泡了。

 

Thor伸手碰了碰那个金属球，球体马上变大漂到了一边，球上的光环也随之变大后分了开来，整齐地呈九宫格罗列在他们面前，每个环上都用Asgard的文字写着九个界的名字。

 

「这是我们掌管的九界，这个藏书室里面的书全都按照九界区分了开来，想要找哪种就从那个界的分类下寻找。」Thor一边给Loki解释一边点开了写着‘Jotunheim’的环，被点中的环弹了开来，弹出了更多的分类，Thor按照顺序找到了写着霜巨人的选项。

 

在Thor选中后，一边悬浮的小球从中间分了开来，中间沙子一样的光团向外延伸，没过一会儿沙子一样的光便带回了几本书，整齐地放到了Thor的面前，其他的光还在不停地往这边送来书籍。

 

Thor把手放进光团中，几本书就被送了回去，只留下了一本较大的书。

 

就书来说，这本东西确实大得有些过了，深蓝色的书面上镶嵌着圆形的红石，Thor抱着Loki坐到椅子上，「我们今天看这本就可以了，这可是我以前为数不多的喜欢的书。」

 

Loki不解地歪了歪头，「为什么？」

 

Thor有些不好意思地笑了，「因为这本书的字最少，图又很吸引人。」Loki被他的理由逗笑了，咯咯地笑了起来。Thor耸了耸肩，点了点最中间的红石，将书中的场景展现在了Loki的面前……

 

**霜巨人，生于Jotunheim的巨人种族。**

 

**红眼尖耳，视力惊人，即便是在多么强的暴雪天内都能找到目标；尖耳的听力很强，能够听到猎物在雪地上奔跑的声音。**

 

**身搞三米以上，纯血的成熟期霜巨人最矮的也有近三米的身高。**

 

**大多皮肤粗糙，身上的神秘纹路凸起，纹路的含义至今未得出解答。**

 

**头上有犄角，据说犄角在霜巨人的种族中是强大的代表。弯曲且优美的犄角容易得到众多霜巨人的青睐。**

 

……

 

Loki着迷地看着书上的内容，简洁的言语和彩绘的配画让他完全着了迷，他第一次对自己有了一个认识。

 

Thor微笑地看着沉浸在书中的小Loki，看来小宝贝很快就能接受自己真正的身份了，这样对他来说或许是件好事把，Thor有些担心地想着。

 

「papa，这是什么意思？」小Loki突然转过头来问他，这让从前一直是差生的Thor骄傲的内心很是满足，笑眯眯地看过去，「哪里？」

 

蓝色的手指指着树上的一句话，这句的一边配的画是两个霜巨人站在一起的样子，但那句话本身的内容却让Thor脸色一变——

 

**双性，每一个霜巨人都有受孕以及使人受孕的能力，身体能力十分强悍，在多么恶劣的冰雪天下都能够生存。**

 

这……这他该怎么和小家伙解释比较好……

 

看着Loki等待自己回答的崇拜的小眼神，Thor心中暗暗感叹：果然现在带Loki来藏书室还是太早了。

 

 

——TBC——


	9. 九、关于【学习魔法】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 养成，养父梗，小蓝皮基，年龄差，双性，生子，产乳，Loki对Thor的称呼为papa
> 
> 私设：约顿海姆人幼儿期（12岁前）有10年，之后进入少年期（相当于人类的14岁），百岁左右身体成熟就算成年；阿斯嘉德人幼儿期有15年，之后少年期，百岁左右神力发展完整就是成年。
> 
> 年龄差：Thor比Loki大了五百多岁

九、关于【学习魔法】

 

Thor十分以至于极其地后悔带Loki去藏书室并给了他可以随意使用的权限。结果Loki就出不来了，几乎每天都会在藏书室里度过，有时还得Thor亲自去藏书室把人带回来吃晚饭。

 

小Loki已经进入少年期好一段时间，经过这些年的成长变得愈发纤细，终于在去年提出了想要一个属于自己的寝室的请求，疼爱孩子的傻爸爸一边心痛地哀嚎孩子长大了一边挥舞有着建造之力的Mjolnir为Loki造出了一座属于他自己的宫殿。

 

在Loki住进他自己的宫殿的第一个夜晚，Thor因为不放心，偷偷摸进了昏暗的宫殿中，在见到大床上发抖的鼓起时心疼地不行。

 

「Loki？」宽厚的大手抚上还在颤抖的鼓包，在他接触上鼓包的那一刻颤抖停了一下，黑色的小脑袋从被字中颤颤地探了出来，只露出两个尖锥一样的小角，「……papa？」

 

闷闷的声音还带着明显的哭腔，Thor的心像是被揪住一样，赶紧连着被子一起把人整个抱住，不断地亲吻小角下方的皮肤，「嘘——怎么怕成这样？」结果小东西像是被冒犯到了一般钻出来，噘着嘴愤愤地说「我才没有害怕！」

 

Thor失笑，用细密的胡茬去蹭弄小家伙闷得有些变深的脸，「没有害怕吗？那刚刚在被子里面抖啊抖的是谁呀？嗯？」

 

谎言被戳破让Loki的脸蛋变得更深了一些，红红的大眼睛忍不住四处乱瞟，「我，我那是……是……我冷，对！是因为我觉得冷了！」被圈在怀中的Loki找到了合理的解释，双手插着腰理直气壮的样子简直可爱得不行，Thor压下心中傻爸爸的情绪和不断涌上来的笑意，只是亲了亲蓝扑扑的小脸蛋。

 

「虽然不知道什么样的霜巨人会怕冷，不过既然冷的话……要不papa抱着睡？」好心的雷神没有连续两次完全戳穿小家伙的谎话，还给小东西找了个借口，他真是个好papa，不是吗？

 

听到Thor的话，Loki先是想拒绝，但又想到刚才独自面对黑暗的恐惧，凉凉的小手攥住了Thor的衣领，小小地点了点头。

 

搂着小东西躺倒在床上，柔软的被子盖在两人的身上，Thor的大手有节奏地拍打着单薄的背脊，Loki在这安全与舒适的怀抱中闭上了困倦的双眼，轻浅的呼吸声传出后，Thor才敢慢慢地松开怀抱，在起身时拿上另一边的报站塞进Loki的手中。

 

小家伙抱住抱枕的时候嘴中发出了无意识的嘟哝，脸颊在抱枕上轻蹭了两下后又安静下来，均匀的呼吸声昭示着他已经进入睡眠。

 

坐在床边，Thor的手一下下梳理Loki的黑发，想起了小东西在请求宫殿时的话——

 

「我已经有60岁了！已经长大了，我不能跟papa睡一辈子，书本上说了男子汉就应该在这个时候培养独立自主的意识！所以papa！今年的生日礼物我想要一个属于我自己的宫殿！」

 

小东西的坚定的眼神让Thor无法说出拒绝的话，他一直是最溺爱Loki的人，就连神后有时也会对他的溺爱发出无奈的叹息，所以这时他更加无法拒绝小东西了。

 

其实你不用长大，一辈子都让papa保护你都可以的。Thor看着熟睡的Loki，心中默默地想着。

 

 

在那晚之后，Loki就越来越勇敢，很快他就不再需要Thor的陪伴了。这也可能与Thor送给他的那个只需要一点魔力就可以点亮的锤子灯有关。当然，不管怎么样，最终的结果就是Loki不再需要Thor的陪伴也能够入睡了。

 

而Thor没有了需要照顾的人，更多的精力都投入到了平时的训练中去，两人本来就不多的见面时间更加缩短了。等Thor回过神来时，他和Loki已经有好几天没有见面了，只有偶尔的Loki忘记吃饭了的时间才会有人来找他，请求他去藏书室把Loki带出来。

 

又一次走进藏书室，Thor还是无法喜欢上这里面安静得吓人的环境，他的靴子在地板上发出刺耳的声音，听到声音的人儿从书架后露出蓝色的脸蛋，「papa！」

 

张开怀抱等着从里面奔出来的蓝色身影扑到自己的怀中，轻巧地把人抱起来，另一只手惩罚似的捏了捏挺立的小鼻子，「你个小笨蛋，每次都看书忘记时间！」

 

Loki不好意思地捂住鼻子，「我没注意嘛……对了papa！你看这个！」说着伸出了手，掌心向上，小巧的脸上挂着狡黠的笑容，Thor好奇地看着蓝色的手心。

 

微凉的白雾从手心升起，冰蓝色的光点在手心上方凝聚，不断涌出的白雾有意识般地向光点集中，原本细小的光点在白雾的不断加入中逐渐变大，最后变成了一团拳头大小的光团，Loki手猛地一捏，蓝色的光团化作光点四散开，然后消失。

 

Loki的笑容却扩大了，灵动的视线转向Thor，在惊讶与好奇的目光中缓缓张开了手心，一个由晶莹剔透的冰锤子展现在Thor面前。

 

Thor震惊地眼神大大取悦了骄傲的小家伙，连小小的尖下巴都抬高了些许，但他没有注意到Thor眼中闪过的一丝担忧。

 

「做得很漂亮，Loki！这是我的锤子吗？」Thor露出惊喜的笑容，抱着Loki的手却收紧了几分。正沉浸在骄傲中的小东西没有注意到Thor的异样，兴奋地说着，「是！我研究了好久才能精确掌控魔力凝聚冰块，然后为了papa我又花了好久才学会弄个锤子！这些都是我自己看书学会的！」

 

高兴的小宝贝张着亮晶晶的大眼，就差在脸上写上‘我很厉害’‘快夸我’这些字了。Thor也十分给面子，「不愧是papa的小宝贝！Loki真棒！」说完还给了小东西一个大大的亲吻，发出响亮的‘啾’声，亲完还嫌不够似的在其他地方又亲了好几下，换来小Loki一边躲闪一边发出咯咯的愉快笑声。

 

其实Thor的内心还是有些担心，Loki才60多岁，就他现在的年纪去学习魔法会不会太早了？就连Vanaheim的法师都需要到成年才能正式学习魔法，虽然他的宝贝不需要任何人指导无师自通很厉害，但这也是最容易遭到魔力反噬伤害到自身的一条路，Thor不希望Loki再次留下不好的印象，但他也不能叫Loki不要去使用那些天生的优势。

 

思考再三，Thor决定带Loki去母亲那里一趟，让Vanaheim最强的法师——神后Frigga来教导Loki掌握魔力的话，应该就没问题了吧？

 

 

Frigga听了Thor说的情况后惊讶地捂住了嘴，身为法师的她当然知道只有书面知识的情况下要去调动和掌控魔力有多难，似乎是因为身上同时流着Jotunheim和Vanaheim两方的血液，Loki有着难以想象的魔法天赋。

 

「Loki的天赋是没办法改变的，我们能做的只有指导他怎么去使用和掌控他体内的魔力。」Frigga严肃的表情是Thor很少见到的，这也足够说明了这件事的重要性，他看向了有些惴惴不安地偷瞄他们这边的小东西，叹了口气。

 

「至少他学的时候让我在他身边确认他的平安吧，不然我也静不下心去训练。」

 

对于Thor的话，慈爱的神后只是笑着摇了摇头，最后无奈地说，「好吧，万一小宝贝被吓到了或者受挫了，至少他的papa可以第一时间安抚一下。」

 

Loki撅起的嘴几乎可以挂上Thor的披风了。Papa在把他送过来以后就和Frigga奶奶到旁边说悄悄话去了，只留他一个人面对一大桌的菜肴没有胃口。最气人的是明明那么近！他却什么都听！不！到！

 

接触了隔音屏障，Thor和Frigga重新坐回餐桌上，Loki不满的小眼神逗笑了两人。Thor向Frigga使了个眼色，Frigga领会地点点头，挥挥手将桌子中央的布丁送到Loki面前。

 

Loki没从见过Frigga使用法术，白色的瓷盘被金色的光芒托起，缓慢地飘到他的面前，安静地落下不发出丁点声音，优美的操作让他看呆了眼，小嘴也呆呆地微张，眼中满是崇拜的光芒。

 

Thor第一次觉得自己在Loki心中的地位开始不保了。

 

Frigga笑了笑，纤柔的手抚摸Loki的小脑袋，「怎么样？想不想学这个？」

 

「嗯嗯嗯呃！」Loki用力地狂点头，看德Thor是一阵心塞，低下头和盘子里的烤鸡奋斗。

 

 

吃完饭后，三人来到了Frigga宫殿中自带的小花园里，花园中的亭子前有个不大不小的空地，除了绿油油的草地外什么都没有。Frigga牵起Loki的手，仔细地观察了一下后说道，「你很有天赋，Loki，你的手上有着魔力元素喜欢的气息，所以外界的魔力会源源不断地涌向你，这让你调动魔力起来就简单许多。」

 

Loki似懂非懂地点点头，继续看着Frigga。

 

「控制你自身的魔力并不难，你已经学会了最基础的，但是你要学的不仅仅是掌控它，要轻柔地引导它，并且要学会调动除了你自身以外的魔力。」说完Frugg伸出了一只手，像Loki先前做的那样一般开始凝聚魔力，不同的是，Loki由冰凉的白雾凝聚而成的光团与Frigga利用星月之光而造出来的光团完全不同，淡金色的光团在她的手心转悠了一会儿就散开了，一柄琥珀一样色泽温润的小锤子缓缓地落在她的手心。

 

Loki的眼睛简直要放出光芒，Frigga的做法和他的一模一样，但看起来却比他容易许多，于是他对Frigga的崇拜更深了一些，「那我要怎么样才能完全掌控它们呢？」神后温柔地笑了笑，「想要掌控它，第一，你要了解它；第二，你要喜欢它；第三，不能害怕它。」

 

皱起的眉头表示自己没有听明白，Frigga也不急，耐心地继续讲解，「你要知道在你体内的它是个什么样的存在，然后去喜欢它，然后让它和外界的魔力有一定的联结，帮你更好地去感受外面的魔力；最后，也是最重要的一点……」

 

Loki屏住了呼吸，「最后……？」

 

「你千万，千万不能害怕它。魔力是你的一部分，你必须感受、接纳它，才能更好地去引导、控制。」Frigga严肃的样子有些吓到Loki，但他觉得他很喜欢这样的Frigga奶奶。

 

但他能够做到吗？掌控自身的，甚至是外界的魔力……

 

「那么我们先来试试第一步吧！」Frigga和Thor退开一些，让Loki有足够的空间去释放自己的魔力。

 

Loki深吸口气，闭上了眼睛。

 

潜入意识中，Loki看着自己面前不知何时出现的冰匣子。匣子中有一个发着亮光的东西，小霜巨人有些好奇那是什么，他的身体里为什么会有这样的东西？

 

他伸手轻轻拂过匣子表面繁华的花纹，隐约觉得这些花纹有些熟悉，抚上去还有种说不出的熟悉感……

 

他仔细观察了一下，这似乎……和他身上的花纹是一样的？

 

那这里面的，是不是就是他的魔力了？小Loki双眼发亮，他赶紧打开了匣子，冰蓝色光团在匣子中散发出白色的寒气，烟雾一样地散开来，围绕在他的身边。Loki好奇地打量着这些白色气体状的魔力，学着Frigga的动作挥了挥手，气体顿时缠绕在他的手上，随着他的动作化成一个个尖锥状的冰棱。

 

Loki露出大大的笑，手一挥，无数的冰棱出现在他的身边，随着他的动作漂浮在半空中。

 

突然，他眼前闪过一个熟悉影像——

 

金色的大厅，热闹的宴会，嘲讽的男孩，无数的冰刺，惊恐的人群……

 

「Loki！Loki——！！！」

 

「啊——！！！」Loki回过神来，场景恢复到了花园中，面前是Thor担心的脸和后方惊讶的Frigga，Thor的手放在他的肩上唤醒了他，那刚刚的红色是……

 

「Papa！」Loki惊讶地喊出声，Thor的手臂上满是鲜血，手的位置全是冰霜，似乎已经被冻僵了，这是……他做的？

 

看着Frigga快步走到Thor身边为他治疗，纤薄的身子后退几步后跌坐在地，溢满泪水的眼睛看向四周，以自己为中心的冰刺像那天一样，范围还扩大了许多，其中有一个被什么东西撞击后留下的缺口，缺口一旁的冰刺被染成了红色，血液没能流下就被冻在了尖锥的地方，看起来十分渗人。

 

「我……我做了什么……」刺眼的红色扼住了Loki的呼吸，他又一次伤到人了，而且这次还是他最喜欢的papa……难以接受的事实让Loki充满了恐惧，上一次是那个大哥哥，这一次是papa，那下一次又会是谁？他还要伤害多少人？他真的……能控制好自己的魔力吗？

 

害怕地咬住下唇，他已经不是小孩子了，不能再这么哭了。可是……好可怕，这是他体内的东西，好恐怖，他果然是怪物把？他就像那个小哥哥说的那样是个丑陋又残暴的怪物把？如果不是的话，那为什么他每次都会伤害别人？

 

Loki努力地蜷缩成一团，把头埋进膝盖和身体造出来的小空间中，双手环抱着膝盖。单薄的身影、克制的不住的颤抖和不断传出的呜咽声，看的一旁的两人心疼不已。

 

Thor完好的大手安抚地摸上颤抖的黑色头颅，「Loki？没事的，好吗？这只是一次小失误，没有什么大不了的。」小东西像是没有听到他的声音一样继续埋头哭泣，只是黑色的指甲在他说小失误的时候捏得更紧了些，黑色的指甲刺进蓝色的皮肉中，像扎在Thor的心上一样。

 

Thor伸手去碰他的手，却被Loki一甩开，满是泪痕的脸抬了起来，惊恐地看着Thor的手，摇着头不断往后退。

 

Thor没给他退远的机会，直接抓住他纤细的手腕把人拉进怀里，大手把不断挣扎的小人抱得紧紧的，嘴上不断喃喃，「乖，没事的——我没事，你看。」

 

Loki咬着下唇摇头，他怕自己只要一松开就会忍不住大哭，流出的眼泪全都蹭到了Thor的衣服上，双手还在挣扎，想用手腕的位置去推开Thor。原本力气就比不上健壮的男人，更不用说施力不对的问题了。Thor没有管他的动作，一下又一下地亲吻已经有一指长的犄角及周围的皮肤，双手箍着抽泣的小Loki。

 

Frigga的治疗因为Thor的动作而中断，欣慰地看着这父子两的互动，带着安抚魔力的手轻轻地放在Loki的后脑上。魔力感染上小人的情绪，绷紧的情绪缓缓放松下来，只留下小小的抽泣声。

 

过了一会儿，Thor的怀中传出闷闷的声音，「papa……对不起……」

 

Thor低下头又亲了亲，「我已经没事了，你这点小法术造成的伤害不算什么，papa才没有那么弱，不是吗？」说完晃了晃自己好了大半的手臂，「看，已经没事了。」

 

Loki看过去，眼神落在了手臂上正在愈合的伤口。Frigga轻拍一下Thor，「别动，还没治好呢！」在治疗术的作用下，伤口以一种肉眼可见的缓慢速度愈合，鲜血已经不再流出，粉红色的肌肉缓缓合上，最后连一条伤疤都没有留下。

 

「看吧，已经完全没事了。」Thor笑着说。

 

Loki低下头，埋进papa的怀里，涌出的泪水被上好的布料吸收，小手抓住自己衣服的下摆不断收紧。

 

Frigga掰开Loki揪着衣服的手，牵着站起身，在Loki不解地抬头时神秘地笑了笑，「Loki，我们来说点悄悄话怎么样？」

 

 

——TBC——


	10. 十、关于【成年】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 养成，养父梗，小蓝皮基，年龄差，双性，生子，产乳，Loki对Thor的称呼为papa
> 
> 私设：约顿海姆人幼儿期（12岁前）有10年，之后进入少年期（相当于人类的14岁），百岁左右身体成熟就算成年；阿斯嘉德人幼儿期有15年，之后少年期，百岁左右神力发展完整就是成年。
> 
> 年龄差：Thor比Loki大了五百多岁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：本章有黑化！谨慎观看！不适请马上退出！

****

注意：本章有黑化！谨慎观看！不适请马上退出！

 

十、关于【成年】

 

 

那天以后，Thor就没见到过Loki了。

 

Frigga把他赶回了闪电宫，第二天他再去时，却得到Loki现在不想见他这个消息。

 

——我要和Frigga奶奶认真学习魔法，在我控制好自己的魔力之前，我不能见papa！

 

接到这个消息Thor当场就愣在了门口，不停地抓着来传话的侍女追问Loki为什么会有这种想法？是不是Frigga和他说了些什么？最后还是Frigga亲自出来才按压住心急如焚的傻爸爸。

 

「你应该放开一些了，Thor，你们两的生活并不是只有彼此不是吗？」温软的语气和不可忽视的事实像冷水一样浇在Thor头上，连太阳般的金发都失去的光泽。Frigga无奈地揉揉他的头，就和他还是个孩子的时候一样。

 

最后Thor失落地离开了Frigga的宫殿，想着等Loki学成了以后他们还是会见面的吧。没想到这一别就是五十年，而他和他的小宝贝的再次相遇也是出乎意料的。

 

这五十年中Thor带着队伍讨伐巨人三次，前面两次回来都期盼着能够见到他心中挂念的蓝色身影来迎接自己，但每次都失望地看着一脸苦笑着摇头的母亲默默地叹气。

 

这是他第三次出征归来，这次为了镇压Surtur，Thor五人小队带着各自训练出来的队伍奔向了Muspellheim，将那群想要帮助Surtur突破封印的家伙消灭后重新加固了封印，才带着一身还未痊愈的烧伤回到Asgard。

 

 

在彩虹桥的尽头，由Frigga带领的前来迎接的队伍在等待他们，在见到Thor等人时神后露出了欣慰的笑容。Thor飞快地扫了一圈，依旧没有见到熟悉的蓝色，只是这次迎接的队伍中还有一个他没想到的人——Jarnsaxa。

 

这是他在前次出战带回来的混着巨人血少女，近一米九的身高对巨人族来说是抱有缺陷的身体，但在Asgard已经是十分惊人的身高了，傲人的身材丝毫不逊色于女神们，但脸上的娇羞却为她增添了不少清纯。

 

被救回来后，这名少女就向她的救命恩人——Thor献上了自己，对Thor宣誓了忠诚，而直到出战前Thor都很满意她，可以说她是备受宠爱的一个存在。Frigga对此张只眼闭只眼，只要她设在Jarnsaxa身上的咒语还有效她就不会对此抱有怨言，但心中还是希望Thor早些找个合适的女成婚。

 

Thor这次出战用了整整十年，为了完全剿灭Surtur的党羽，他们在炼狱般的Muspellheim逗留了七年多，折损了不少优秀的士兵。

 

Frigga迎向下了彩虹桥后便翻身下马的Thor，毫不吝啬地给了战斗归来的儿子一个大大的拥抱，在摸到Thor后颈处的烧伤时惊讶地放开了他，「Thor！为什么不治疗这个？」Thor笑着挠了挠头，过长的金发被尘土沾染成了有些不忍直视的颜色，全都扎在了脑后。Thor这么一挠就将头发上松垮的发辫全散了开来，粗长的手指卡在了肮脏的发间，扯得他发出了痛呼。

 

一旁的Jarnsaxa向前走了两步想要上来帮忙，但一个身影动作比她更快，很快就走到了Thor的身侧，细长的手指伸出，轻柔地解开Thor打成一团打发结，毫不在意上面的尘土会不会弄脏自己的白得几乎透明的手。

 

除了笑得意味深长的Frigga以外的人都开始打量起这位二话不说就帮Thor整理头发的人。粗略看上去是一位身材修长的男人……或许称做青年会合适一些？略带稚气的脸庞，白瓷一样的皮肤，翠绿色的眼和红润的唇成了他脸上最夺目的色彩，微微上扬的嘴角像是猫咪的尾巴不断扫过一般令人心痒，刚好过耳黑色的短发服帖地贴在耳后，柔软的样子让人忍不住想伸手揉一揉。

 

Thor觉得眼前的人有些眼熟，但又想不起来何时在何地见过他……

 

身高刚过他肩头的青年帮他理顺了金发，又轻轻地用手指梳了梳，才放下手，眼带笑意地看向疑惑的Thor。

 

别说是其他人，就连Thor自己都很茫然。他的记忆中完全没有与面前这位青年接触过的信息，但他身上不断地传来一种Thor十分熟悉的感觉，而且按照这熟悉的程度，Thor相信自己与此人一定有过一段十分亲密的时光。他求助地看向笑盈盈的Frigga，神后却好像玩心大起般地看向了别处，忽视Thor眼中的恳求。

 

就在Thor竭尽脑汁地回忆时，嘴角弧度越来越大的青年终于忍不住发出了一丝轻笑，在Thor的目光中努力将笑声压回去，乖巧地开口了。

 

「好久不见，Father。」优雅沉美的嗓音好听地说着令Thor不解的话，他并没有儿子啊？虽然Loki不在的这些年里他没少和女神们鬼混，但他十分确信自己有做好安全措施的咒语啊？怎么会……等等，Loki？

 

「……Loki？」Thor难以置信的发问让他的声音有些变调，也让努力憋笑的Loki终于忍不住咧开嘴角露出了大大的笑容，「是我，Father。」

 

Thor有些不敢相信，当年的蓝团子不仅长大成人，而且也褪去了一身神秘又美丽的蓝色，但Asgard样子的Loki也美得有些惊人。瘦削的身子不像是Asgard的战士，更像是那群在Thor看来整天神叨叨的法师巫师们，但在Loki这里就变成了另一种神秘的美感，如果说Thor是灿烂灼目的太阳，那此时的Loki就是披着夜色薄纱的银月，散发着与Thor截然不同的光芒。

 

「好了好了，给你们父子两一点时间去谈心，Loki，带Thor去洗漱整修，别忘了治好他身上那些伤口。其他人也是，快回去把自己弄干净一些，整顿完以后准备好，晚上众神之父要召见你们，还准备好了宴会。」Frigga轻拍了拍手，嘱咐好Loki后又转身对风尘仆仆的众人说道，在众人离开后推了推还在原地发呆了Thor，「赶紧回去清洗一下，大名鼎鼎的雷神Thor现在比小时候在泥土里面滚过还脏。」

 

Loki又笑出了声，在Thor半警告的目光下小心地收起笑容，「走吧，Father，一起回你的闪电宫。」

 

离去的Frigga和Thor没有注意到身后Jarnsaxa投来的好奇的目光，更没有见到在离开到一半时，转回头来的Loki寒冰般的视线落在了好奇的少女身上，其中的恶意让Jarnsaxa大惊失色，向后猛地退了两步。

 

在Loki离开后，Jarnsaxa才心有余悸地拍了拍丰满的胸脯，开始对自己的未来产生了一丝担忧……

 

 

「嗯——」泡在添加的草药的浴池中，Thor忍不住发出了舒爽的喟叹。行军那么久，一直都是简单的擦拭一下，毕竟在火焰国度里哪怕一点点水源也是十分珍贵的，他们用来擦拭身体的水后来都会用于擦干净武器上的鲜血防止生锈变钝。

 

后颈的烧伤让Thor不敢靠上高出浴池边的石台，身上大大小小的伤口在热水和草药的共同作用下又痒又痛，有种说不出的异样感。

 

Loki拿着Thor的衣服走进来，在见到Thor脸上嘶哑咧嘴的怪表情时笑了，「Father，你应该等我给你治疗再进去的。」他跪坐下来，双手放到Thor放在台子上的手臂上边，双手凝聚出来的淡淡绿色光芒使Thor手臂上的伤口以肉眼可见的速度开始愈合，最后连一丝痕迹都不留下。Loki一点点帮Thor治疗，就连颈后的烧伤也在他的魔法愈合得像从未受过伤一样。

 

「没办法，身上太脏了，看到水池就忍不住进来了。」Thor头终于靠上了浴池边的台子，长长的金发从台子上散下来，Loki挽起袖子开始帮他清洗头发。纠缠在一起发结被纤长的手指一点点梳开，Loki耐心地一遍又一遍地换掉从清澈变浑浊的水，直到褐色的头发重新露出它原有的灿金色。

 

Thor眯着眼享受来自Loki的服务，头发洗干净后Loki又拿来了另一块毛巾，开始帮他擦洗背后。Thor感觉黏在身上的污垢在Loki的搓洗下全都消失得干干净净，Thor在这种舒爽中发出了低吟，「Oh——这真是太TM的舒服了。」说完才意识到自己的用词，有些慌张地说，「啊，抱歉，Loki，刚才的你就当做没听到。」

 

Loki无奈地笑了笑，「我已经不是什么都不懂的孩子了，Father。」言下之意就是你不用在我面前克制自己了。Thor有些好奇，「你已经度过那个什么……什么仪式……」

 

「成年仪式。」Loki接过他的话。

 

「对！就是成年仪式，我听说每个约顿人都要度过这个才算成年，你已经度过了？」难道他已经错过Loki的人生那么重要的时刻了吗？Thor有些伤心。

 

Loki摇了摇头，然后突然想起来背对着自己的Thor看不到，又开口道，「还没有，Frigga说可能和我的混血有关。」背对着Loki的Thor没有注意到他在说这话的时候有些沉下来的眼神。

 

Thor点了点头，心中暗暗松了口气，「这样啊……不过说起来这个仪式的内容是什么？是要做什么事情吗？」他回忆自己看过的为数不多的书，但他真的想不起来除了简单的一些介绍外的其他东西，就连约顿的成年仪式都是上次宴会后Frigga转告他的。

 

Loki视线看向了一旁，「嗯，简单的说就是当身体出现征兆的时候做一件简单的事情就行了，具体的什么事我也不清楚，书上说等待时期带来自然会清楚。」

 

「好吧，要是有什么需要帮忙的可以跟我说，你知道我一直很在乎你的，Loki。」

 

压不住的笑容在唇角浮现，「好的，Father。」

 

 

Thor站起身，Loki上前给他递上准备好的浴巾，「那么，Father，我也该回去做些准备了，待会的召见可是所有人都要参加的。」而且如果他没猜错的话，众神之父的是要……

 

Thor有些惊讶，「Father这次居然召集了所有人吗？看来有很重要的事情要宣布啊……不过我现在听你叫我‘Father’还是真不习惯，明明小时候教了你半天都不肯叫的。」他调笑道，Loki低下头，「毕竟我已经不是孩子了……」在Thor‘你说什么再说一次’的视线下声音越来越小，头也低得像是要贴到地上一样。

 

Thor就站在那里好笑地看着他，好一会儿才听到一句小小声的「……papa……」

 

他大笑着揉了揉柔软的黑发，「Good boy！」有些奇妙地看着白皙的脸上泛起淡淡的红，很是迷人，「嗯……我还是喜欢之前的样子，蓝色的你看多了，现在这样子一下子还真不习惯。」

 

他边笑边走到躺椅旁拿起叠好的衣物，开始换上宴会用的服饰。在他刚穿好里衣的时候，身后传来Loki的声音，「papa……」他的声音有些不对，Thor转头回去一看，墨绿色的衣物下纤瘦身子已经变成了蓝色，脸上凸起的纹路比小时候更加明显且华丽，小弯刀一样的犄角竖在额头的两边，血红色的大眼睛不安地看着Thor。

 

Loki其实很不喜欢自己这个样子，不是因为他觉得自己这样丑，papa都喜欢的样子怎么会丑？可多年前的阴影已经成为了他心中一道丑陋的疤痕，蜿蜒盘曲在他的心中，狰狞地提醒着他霜巨人的样子会给papa带去怎么样的评价。

 

但papa说喜欢之前的样子……Loki咬了咬下唇，将自己身上的幻术褪去，露出了最原本的样子。

 

Thor没想到自己的一句话会让Loki变回来，红眼睛中的不安让眼前的青年与多年前怯懦的小蓝团重合在一起，心顿时软得像是女神们做出来的织物一样，「Oh——Loki……come here.」他张开双臂，示意他的小宝贝投入他的怀抱。

 

Loki心中一颤，小跑几步抱住了Thor，头埋进他宽大的肩膀，敏感的犄角蹭着Thor的胡茬，弄得两人都有些痒痒的。鼻腔间满是熟悉的味道，Loki小声地说着，「我好想你……papa……」

 

Thor紧紧抱着怀里的小蓝精灵，「你还好意思说你想我哈？你个小混蛋，一下子就是五十年，你知不知道我有多担心你？」越说越气，象征性地拍了拍手边的小屁股，Loki发出一声惊呼，深色的脸颊让Thor心情甚好。

 

「这又不能怪我……我八年前就出来了，结果papa你已经出征了，我就又缩回去了呗……」他不满地噘着嘴，就像是小时候得不到心爱的玩具时一样。Thor有些哭笑不得，「所以这还是我的错咯？」边说还边用鼻尖去蹭他犄角下的皮肤，敏感的地方被Thor蹭弄让Loki只好边笑边躲，却因为搂着自己的大手逃脱不掉，只好扭转自己的头躲闪Thor的作弄。

 

久违的嬉闹让Thor完全接受了这个俊美的青年是自己长大后的小Loki这一事实，他看着笑得脸颊发深的Loki重新施加幻术，换成了那个优雅的青年。脸上可爱的深色在幻化后变成了迷人的绯色，玩闹的泪水让翠绿色的眼睛愈发明亮，嘴角的微笑竟让Thor一时间看得有些入迷。

 

Loki理了理絮乱的头发，让它们重新乖顺地贴在自己的头上，「那么我回去了，papa，晚上见？」Thor才从回过神来，意识到自己下身似乎有些不对劲，慌乱地一边点头一边转过身穿衣服，「嗯好，晚上见。」

 

Loki走后，Thor颓败地坐在躺椅上，在明确地感受到下身的变化后，两只大手无语地撑着自己的额头。他这是怎么了？居然对Loki产生了那种……不该有的想法！

 

难道真的是禁欲太久了？嗯，估计是这样的。他安慰自己，看来今晚宴会完了以后他该找人解决一下了，不知道Jarnsaxa还会不会……

 

 

 

Loki大步走出闪电宫，步履如飞地走回了自己的宫殿，猛地靠向合上的大门，发软的腿终于支撑不住颤动的身体，顺着门缓缓滑坐在地上。

 

该死的……

 

他的手环住自己，贪婪地呼吸着身上残留的味道。

 

属于papa的味道……

 

他意识到自己身体的变化，流速加快的血液，发热的身躯，下身不妙的变化……他的成年仪式得加快了，本来想让papa好好休息一下先的，但刚刚的打闹太过于亲密，还有papa的大掌拍上他屁股的感觉……他等不了了，今晚宴会后就要实施计划了。

 

Papa……他的papa终于回来了，时隔那么久，漫长的学习就是为了他心爱的papa，在他终于有脸见他时却得知他们要把残留的党羽剿灭才归来，生着闷气的Loki重新躲回了自己的宫殿中钻研魔法，除了Frigga谁都不见。

 

想到Frigga，Loki就想起了今天那个站在她身边的混血少女——是叫Jarnsaxa吧？当他知道那个女人在他不在的时候独占了他的papa，但是他出来了，而且他已经到成年期了，所以她已经没有用了。Loki的眼神凌厉了起来，指间的金光在空气中写下少女的名字，然后用力一握，看金光在他手下飘散开来。

 

他闭上眼，颤抖地呼出一口炽热的气，呼出的气体没能带走他体内的燥热，吸入的空气也没给他带来一丝清凉。Loki伸手捂住自己的左胸膛，狂跳的心脏透过肌肉和皮肤将脉动传到他的手心。Thor张开双手的样子重新浮现在眼前，Loki想念投身进入的那一刻，那种拥有了全世界的快感和满足……

 

我好想你……papa……

 

 

——TBC——


	11. 十一、关于【成年仪式】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 养成，养父梗，小蓝皮基，年龄差，双性，生子，产乳，Loki对Thor的称呼为papa
> 
> 私设：约顿海姆人幼儿期（12岁前）有10年，之后进入少年期（相当于人类的14岁），百岁左右身体成熟就算成年；阿斯嘉德人幼儿期有15年，之后少年期，百岁左右神力发展完整就是成年。
> 
> 年龄差：Thor比Loki大了五百多岁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章警告注意：强上（骑？）、黑化基、浪基、daddy（papa） talk、内身寸、并不好吃的肉

 

本章警告注意：强上（骑？）、黑化基、浪基、daddy（papa） talk、内身寸、并不好吃的肉

 

 

十一、关于【成年仪式】

 

叩叩，敲门声响起。

 

「请进。」Loki站在三米高的镜子前，身边的两个贴身侍从正在为他调整身上的皮甲。

 

Frigga带着几名侍女走进来，「Loki，准备好了吗？我们该去找Thor了。」Loki知道她问的是什么，戴上侍从递过来的头盔，弯弯的金角比他自己原本的犄角还要夸张。让侍从捧着一旁的银色盔甲，而他自己抱起了另一顶银色头盔，手指轻绘两边翅膀一样的装饰，露出一个自信的微笑。

 

「盔甲已经全部修好了，Frigga奶奶。」

 

Frigga检查了一下，满意地点点头，「果然交给你没错，今天可是Thor的大日子，可不能让他穿着破烂的盔甲和衣服去。」

 

Loki羞涩地笑了笑，「Frigga奶奶，之前你教我的那个魔法……会成功吗？今天之后还有效吗？」Frigga无奈地拍拍他的脸，「Loki，你是我最好的学生，你一定没问题的，相信你自己。」她调皮地向他眨下眼睛「那个魔法在Thor当上王之前都有效，继承人的身份影响不了魔法，虽然不知道你要用那个做什么恶作剧，不过我相信你有自己的分寸，别让你的papa太没面子了。」Loki咬住嘴唇试图压下扬起笑，「好的，Frigga奶奶。」

 

「走吧，我们再不过去Thor都要走了。」

 

 

当Thor准备好一切时，Frigga带着Loki来到了闪电宫。身后跟着的一帮仆人的手上分别放着他之前穿的服饰和盔甲，因为战斗而破损的部分已经被修补完毕，银色的盔甲被擦拭得闪闪发亮，和他出征前一模一样。

 

Frigga不满地瞪Thor，「幸好我们来的及时，你要是就这身打扮去的话你父亲一定会生气的。」

 

Thor低头看了看自己身上的服饰——训练用的铠甲和平时穿着的服装，虽然铠甲很干净，但依旧有许多可以清楚看见的划痕。Thor不好意思地挠了挠头，这才想起来自己现在要去参加的是由自己的父亲——众神之父，Odin Borsom在金宫大殿召开的会议，不只是一个简单的召见。

 

他有些窘迫地看向侍女手上捧着的衣物，「在那个鬼地方呆得太久了，都忘了这些东西了。」Frigga嗔怪地白了他一眼，「Loki，监督他换衣服，把他收拾得能出去再让他走。」

 

Loki忍着笑，「接令~」他拿起衣服，「来吧papa，我们可不能违抗神后的命令不是吗？」Thor好笑地捏了捏他的鼻尖，「就你机灵。」在Loki调皮地吐了吐舌后摇头脱下身上的铠甲。

 

在Thor换好衣服出来后，Frigga和一帮侍从已经不见了，只剩下Loki一人在细细地擦拭已经足够闪亮的铠甲。「看来母亲把我完全交给你了，连侍从都不留下。」他站到穿衣镜前，伸开双臂让Loki能够把铠甲一件件穿到他的身上，并帮他处理好藏在暗处的暗扣。「是的，现在你是我的人偶了，papa。」Loki顺着他的玩笑笑着说道，手上的动作迅速又温柔，细心地确认好每一个暗扣都足够牢固，每一个部件都好好地被包进铠甲中保护。

 

Loki一人花了好些时间才帮Thor把全部的铠甲穿戴完毕，接着他站到椅子上，解开Thor随意扎起的辫子，用梳子梳开交缠在一起的发丝。金色的发丝被梳齿分开，微卷的发从梳齿上落下，从Loki的指间洒落，最后披洒在Thor肩头。在将所有的发丝梳顺后，Loki将上半部分的头发在脑后梳成一个发辫，Thor额上半长不短的几缕发垂落在耳边，看起来温顺又狂放，矛盾的两种感觉完美地融在这位雷霆之神的身上，如同他本人一样。

 

Thor看着镜中的自己被Loki一点点打理完毕，当年狂放不羁的样子重新出现在眼前的感觉很不可思议。明明时间已经过去了那么长，Loki都快要成年了，捡到蓝团子似乎还是一天前的事情，他现在还能清楚地回忆起Loki被他的双手捧起的感觉。但现在……

 

他从镜中看Loki，站在椅子上的Loki轻哼着某个不知名的曲子，脸上淡淡的微笑诉说他此时的好心情，俊美的青年虽然不及Thor那样高大，但也足够让Thor认识到，他的小Loki已经成长为一个完美的男子，随时都可以找一个合适的伴侣了。

 

不过以Loki的身子来说，他究竟是该娶还是该嫁？Thor陷入了纠结。

 

不对不对，Loki还没有成年，这些都还早。

 

就在Thor胡思乱想的时候，Loki已经完成了最后的整理、

 

「紧张吗？」Loki从椅子上下来，走到了他的旁边。Thor发现现在的他已经有自己的肩膀那么高了，不知道是不是因为头盔上两个又大又弯的金角的原因，Loki看起来比之前多了些威慑力，虽然脸上那抹好似在打着什么坏主意的笑容一直没有变。

 

「紧张？我不知道，或许有吧。」Thor微微抬起下巴，从镜子中看向身后的Loki。

 

Loki嘟起嘴，「你看起来很棒，没必要紧张。」

 

「谢谢你，Loki。」Thor转身，粗糙却温暖的大手搭上Loki的侧颈，拇指在他的头盔的左侧轻轻摩挲，那烫人的热度像是透过头盔直接贴在了自己的皮肤上，让自己的脸感染上了这温度，「不用谢，我只是想让你知道，不论什么时候我都是爱你的，papa。」

 

「Oh……」Thor的心被塞进了蜜罐中，满腔的甜蜜将其包裹在内，「papa也爱你，我的小Loki。」

 

Loki的脸上泛起一阵好看的红色，衬得他有活气许多，「那……给我个吻？」

 

Thor被他可爱的请求逗笑，「爱撒娇的小母牛。」说完，他凑过去给了他的小宝贝一个吻，原本落在额上的吻因为头盔的原因而落到了眉心，下巴上的胡子蹭得Loki鼻尖发痒，发出咯咯的笑声，递上盔甲最后的部分——装饰着两个翅膀的头盔。

 

「比不上自大的鸟人papa。」

 

 

宏伟的王座上，Odin手持由世界树的枝干为芯的GungnIr，由上至下地看着Thor在众人的欢呼声中走进来。在看到Thor走进来的样子已经没有了当年的各种炫耀一般的动作，径直走向王座下方的阶梯，满意地点点头。在经历了那么多后，Thor终于蜕去了骄傲自大的外皮，展开了沉熟稳重的翅膀，手中的Mjolnir不再是他用来炫耀力量的道具，而是紧紧地贴在腰侧的武器。见到Thor这样的改变，Odin的决心更重了一些。

 

Thor走到阶梯下方，跪下后摘下了头上的头盔。Gungnlr敲击大殿的声音穿透了整个Asgard，欢呼的民众全都安静了下来，所有人的视线都看向了上方的Odin，每个人的眼中都装着敬畏，安静地等待众神之父的发话。

 

「Thor Odinson，我的长子。」

 

Thor抬起低下的头。看向他的父亲，「Father.」

 

Odin看着Thor，独眼中透着他对其的满意，「在Muspellheim的战斗中，带领着勇敢的士兵们，为Asgard取得了最后的胜利，你的功劳是最大的，作为掌管Asgard的王，众神之父，我认同你。

 

由垂死之星锻造而成的战锤Mjolnir认同了你，你的强大征服了它，让你成为了它的主人。

 

九界的生灵认可了你，它们愿意接受你的保护与统治，向你献上它们的忠诚。

 

你是否起誓，不顾一切维护九界的和平？

 

你是否起誓，抛弃个人野心，只为了国家的利益？

 

Thor Odinson，你是否能够向Gungnlr起誓这一切？」

 

Odin的话语已经昭示了其中的寓意，下方的众人都屏住了呼吸，大殿中安静得没有一丝声音，Thor的思绪仿佛也停止在了这一刻，但他的身体先一步做出了反应。

 

「我发誓。

 

我向Gungnlr起誓，我会不顾一切，维护九界的和平。

 

我向Gungnlr起誓，我会抛弃个人野心，只为了国家的利益。」

 

Odin郑重地点头，「那么，我在此宣布——Thor Odinson，我的长子，成为我的继任者！在我下一次的沉睡到来时，他将手握Gungnlr，掌管Asgard，统治整个九界，坐上这个王座！成为九界的守护者！」

 

全国上下响起了巨大的欢呼声，民众的声音一瞬间淹没了整个Asgard，每个人都用力地击打双手发出响亮的掌声，以此来欢迎他们未来的新王。

 

 

夜晚的宴会摆脱了白天的严肃，欢声笑语盈满整个侧厅。摆满美食与美酒的长桌前坐着不断交谈欢笑的人，勇士们分散在各处大声笑闹着。在主角这一桌，Volstagg抱着他最小的女儿大笑着饮下金杯中的蜜酒，甩开酒杯大声地喊「Another！」Fandral搂着两名美丽的女神朝他大笑，顺着女神的手喝下的蜜酒使他整个人都通红。就连Hogun也放弃了他的小瓷杯，拿起了仙宫特有的金杯开始豪饮，和Sif比拼酒量。

 

而此次的主角——Thor只是笑着看友人们滑稽的样子，Loki乖巧地坐在一边吃桌上无人问津的美食，趁着Thor不注意的时候偷偷拿过他的杯子想要偷喝一口其中香醇的酒液，但马上就被头也不回的Thor给拿走手中的杯子，换上了甜美的果汁，「在你度过成年仪式前，别想我会让你喝酒。」

 

反正今晚就能度过了，Loki不服地想。

 

但他该用什么方法才能让回了房间的papa毫无防备呢……

 

「Jarnsaxa，过来一下。」Thor出声呼唤路过送酒的巨人少女，Loki清楚地看到在Thor对她耳语时她突然害羞的神情。Loki咂了咂舌，明明已经被操了那么多次了还故作羞涩的样子，真令人作呕。

 

一想到papa每次都在这个女人身上驰骋，心底的妒火熊熊燃烧，牙齿几乎要将花瓣般的薄唇咬出血，Loki感觉不到疼痛似的，阴沉的视线一直追随那个面红耳赤匆忙离去的身影。

 

「Loki？怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？」Thor担心的声音唤回了Loki的理智，他刚想换上以往的笑容，突然他想到一个好办法……他可以利用那个碍眼的女人。

 

Loki‘虚弱’地摇头，露出一个浅浅的笑，「我没事，就是感觉有些不舒服……」Thor担心地摸了摸他的侧颈，「千万别是发烧了，你上次发烧差点把我吓死，要不要我带你去母亲那里看一下？」

 

不行，如果被带去Frigga奶奶那里的今晚的机会就白费了，「不用了，只是有些头疼，应该是前几天没睡好的原因，我回去休息一下就好了。」Thor见他这么坚持，也只好轻捏他的侧颈，「你这个让人操心的小东西啊……快点回去休息吧，要是有哪里不舒服的要马上跟我说，知道吗？」

 

Loki乖巧地点头，起身离开了吵闹的侧厅。在走出Thor等人的视线后他马上调转了方向，向Thor的闪电宫走去。

 

Jarnsaxa是Thor公认的情人，她住的地方离闪电宫并不远，这也是Frigga安排的，方便她每天晚上能够快些回到自己的住处，而这大大方便了Loki。他直接找到Jarnsaxa的住处，径直推门而入。

 

正在更衣的巨人少女受到了惊吓，只能用手上刚脱下来的裙子狼狈地遮住重点部位，洁白的肌肤暴露在外，落进闯入者的视线中。Loki毫不掩饰眼中的鄙夷和厌恶，只要一想到这具身体曾经沾染papa的体液和气息，他就恨不得将其毁灭。

 

Jarnsaxa没有想过这位小王子会来找她，而且他似乎……很讨厌她？「Loki殿下，请问……有什么事吗？」她战战兢兢的样子像是朵惹人怜爱的小白花，是个男人都无法抵抗这种激发人保护欲的女人吧。

 

Loki眯起了眼，「我来告诉你，今晚你不用去Thor那里了。」

 

Jarnsaxa顿了一下，「是……Thor殿下的命令吗？」

 

「不，这是我的命令。」Loki走进房间，向挂在一旁的白色裙子走去。

 

找到时机的Jarnsaxa飞快地拿起身后的浴袍，背对Loki快速地套上。当她转向Loki时，绿色的身影正面对着Thor送给她的那件裙子。倔强的少女咬了咬下唇，「我很抱歉Loki殿下……如果不是Thor殿下的命令，恕我不能听从。」

 

她听到Loki发出不耐的咂舌，「你以为你是谁？」不知道什么他的手上多了一把匕首，在她惊恐的眼神中，那件洁白的裙子被匕首从上方对半划开，布帛被撕裂的声音在夜晚格外的刺耳。

 

Jarnsaxa连抗拒都没来得及说出口，失去了力气的她像布娃娃一样坐到了地上，棕色的眼中涌出了难过的泪水。Loki愉悦地走到她面前，用匕首的平面挑起她的下巴，「今晚的Thor值得更好的，你只不过是他在闲暇时间用来消遣的玩具，别太把自己当回事了。」

 

说完这句话Loki就无声地离开了，就像他来的时候一样安静无声，却狠狠地伤了Jarnsaxa，留下少女双臂环着自己无声地哭泣。

 

走出Jarnsaxa的住处，Loki迫不及待地走进了闪电宫。在寝室的大门关上后他才松了口气般地拿出藏在披风下的手——和手上揉成一团的白色长裙。

 

 

 

等Thor好不容易摆脱掉那群损友回到闪电宫，走进门时他发现自己的床上已经坐了个妩媚的身影。Jarnsaxa身上穿着Asgard特有的长裙，但胸前傲人的双峰将原本纯洁无暇的裙子撑出了一种更加诱人的弧度，乳沟在裙带中显得特别凸起，下方的纱裙若有似无地透出两条纤长但肉感十足的美腿，令人遐想万分。

 

「抱歉我回来晚了，那帮闹腾的家伙说什么都要我喝完那桐酒才放我回来。」他毫不在意地脱下身上的衣服，露出肌肉分明的上身，花岗岩一般的肌肉因为酒精的作用泛着红色，渗出的汗珠挂在上面，汇聚成一颗后在引力的作用下顺着肌肉的轮廓滑下。

 

Jarnsaxa做了个吞咽的小动作。被Thor捕捉在了眼里，坏笑道「怎么今天那么主动？」他伸手握住Jarnsaxa的肩，接着他马上意识到了不对，看起来他的手像是握着巨人少女的肩膀，但手上的触感与眼睛所见到的完全不一样。可他还没来得及做出反应，巨人少女就有了动作。‘她’握住Thor的手腕，一瞬间紫色的符文爬上了他的皮肤，窜向了他的四肢，在手腕和脚踝的四个部分形成四个黑紫色的环，将他牢牢钉在了原地动弹不得。

 

糟糕，Thor懊恼地在心中将自己骂了一遍，他应该意识到不对的，这是敌人？还是只是派来暗杀他的间谍？又或者，这个混血的巨人少女本身就是个陷阱？

 

「抓到papa了~真的是笨死了。」优雅的男声从‘Jarnsaxa’的口中说出，熟悉的笑容调皮地挂在嘴边，Thor有些不确定地问，「Loki？」

 

一阵绿色的光掠过，蓝色的人带着大大的笑呈现在Thor眼前，「晚上好，papa~」Loki还穿着Jarnsaxa那身白色裙子，像个调皮的孩子一样坐在Thor的床上，左手的食指抓起他的金发打着圈，脸上孩童般的神情让Thor怎么都生不起气，「Loki……你真是个调皮的坏孩子。」他无奈地笑着说。

 

Loki不服地嘟起嘴，手轻轻一挥，紫色的光再次闪过，Thor发现自己从站着的姿势变成了四肢大张，分别固定在了床角的四个方向，「我可是很为你着想的，papa，那个巨人少女来历不明，我觉得你最好还是别和她太过亲近比较好。」而且我也不喜欢你离她那么近，就好像你是她的一样。

 

Thor放松了下来，他知道Loki不会伤害他，「你可是赶跑了我今晚的所有艳遇，现在连一个主动献身的少女都不让我碰了吗？那可太残忍了，Loki。」

 

「所以我这不是来帮你了吗？」Loki嬉笑着跨上Thor的肚子，裙子的里面没有多余的布料，柔软的下体直接贴上坚硬的腹肌，上方的他发出一丝难以察觉的娇喘。

 

Thor也意识到了不对，Loki的样子不像是在开玩笑，「Loki？宝贝儿玩笑该到此结束了。」他试图用神力挣脱掉固定四肢的符咒，但没有丝毫用处，散发紫色微光的符咒在他手腕处转动，牢牢地固定住他的四肢，使他动弹不得。

 

冰凉的手抚上他的脸颊，Loki弯下身，迷离的眼神紧盯Thor，「如果我说……我没有在开玩笑呢？papa。」

 

Thor瞪大了眼睛，「你在说什……」

 

「冰霜巨人的成年仪式——」Loki打断他，「选择释放血性，成为强壮的雄性……」他俯下身，伸出艳红的小舌从Thor的锁骨一路舔上他的下巴，「……或是选择接纳，成为孕育生命的雌性。」

 

他在Thor惊讶的目光中吻上了微张的唇，凉凉的舌头钻进Thor口中，细细地舔过每一寸位置，含住下唇轻轻吸了一下才放开，「我的混血让我已经无法选择成为冰霜巨人的雄性了，如果是papa 的话，我会选择接纳……」他用舌头舔着Thor的嘴角，「……我想成为papa的雌性。」

 

Thor瞪大了双眼看着他，就好像他说了什么吓人的话，「很不可思议吗？可是我真的是这么希望的。」Loki贴着他的唇呢喃，「我上一次出来的时候就已经感觉到了，可是为了等你，papa。为了等你回来，我用了各种药草压制那些火焰，承受了两年的煎熬，我终于等到你回来了，papa……」

 

他细细地品尝Thor脸上的每一寸，顺着脖颈向下啃噬，舌尖舔去胸膛上咸涩的汗水，在路过两颗深色的果实时调皮地含住吮吸，在听到Thor粗重的喘息后调皮地发出咯咯地笑声。

 

「Loki……停下——！」Thor艰难地咬牙忍耐，只有他自己知道此时他的阴茎已经硬了，像是在嘲笑他无用的忍耐一样硬得生疼。Loki的冰凉在此时完全没有为缓解他的欲火祈祷作用，更像是在火上浇油。

 

Loki没有理他，脸上带着深色的晕染和愉悦的微笑一点点舔着Thor暴露在外的皮肤，从上身舔到傲人的腹肌，在裤子的边缘打转，开心地收获Thor逐渐变粗的喘息。

 

「Papa，你硬了。」他隔着裤子，用脸轻蹭Thor下身鼓起的一包，炽热的硬物隔着布料也能感觉到那股惊人的跳动，Loki得承认，他冰冷的身体为此变得燥热了起来，红宝石般的双眼中满是动情的泪花。

 

这就是papa……他念想多年的papa……

 

Loki的脸上荡漾着诡异的微笑，乖巧地蹭着自己的样子同以前没有任何分别，却只让Thor的心情更加复杂。他的Loki，他一手带大的孩子，什么时候Loki已经向他所不知道的方向走去了？

 

「Loki，你知道你自己在做什么吗……」Thor艰难地咬着下唇让自己不要沉浸在那双冰凉的手带来的快感中，可因为常年在外而压抑许久的性欲干燥的柴火，只需一丝星火便能将其点燃，让欲望的火焰熊熊燃烧。

 

灵巧的蓝色手指飞快地脱掉Thor的裤子，跳出来的狰狞上淫靡的水光在昏暗的灯火下反着光。

 

Loki带着憧憬的目光握住那根狰狞的大家伙，用力撸动了几下后终于忍不住心中的情动，起身吻住Thor，舌头毫无章法地扫过papa唇中炙热的每一寸，嘴中无意识地发出小猫一样惹人怜爱的呜咽。

 

柔软贴上坚硬磨蹭，酒精和长期禁欲的双重作用几乎将Thor的理智燃烧殆尽，Loki带着些许凉意的湿润下体无法中和他的欲火。Thor扭头甩开Loki，在战场上无所不能的雷神开始剧烈地挣扎起来，可四肢上的咒文很好地压制了他的动作，让他除了四肢外其他地方都能够自由地动弹。

 

「别费力了，papa，这个咒文就是用来困住阿萨神族的罪人的。」Thor双瞳收缩，为什么Loki会知道这样的咒文？

 

「是Frigga奶奶告诉我的。」他看出了Thor的疑惑，「我告诉奶奶，为了报复你让我等了两年，我要给你一个恶作剧，好好地吓吓你。」Loki亲昵地用鼻尖蹭蹭他，「当然，这是谎言。」

 

他抬起了下身，Thor看见撩起的裙摆下挺立的蓝紫色阴茎……和下方泛着水光的紫色的花园。倒抽气的声音让Loki咯咯发笑，一只手握住阴户下方粗红的肉棒，让肥厚的阴茎头在自己紫色的花园上一下下擦过，两人的淫液因为他这个举动混在了一起，从下体处传出让人面红耳赤的声音。

 

「嘶——Loki……啊……」最为敏感的头部被又凉又软的地方轻轻覆盖，Thor感觉脑海中最后那一道防线也即将崩塌，他艰难地看着身上的蓝色身影，妖异的红眸中混合了太多的情绪，喜悦、胆怯、期待……还有一点点，藏得极深的难过。

 

「呜……疼……」带着哭音的呻吟重新唤回了Thor的一些理智，他心疼地看着努力将自己粗大的性器放入花穴中的Loki，虽然Loki的小穴已经足够湿润，从中流出来的汁液都已经顺着粗长的性器流下，但未经人事的肉穴没办法全吃下Thor傲人的性器，撑得小霜巨人生疼。

 

「Loki快停下，你会伤到自己的。」Thor不敢乱动，只好干着急地向Loki大喊希望他能停下。

 

疼痛的泪水在着急的情绪下终于掉了下来，大颗大颗的泪珠打在Thor的小腹上，「我不要！好不容易才实现的……papa，我好喜欢papa……」Thor心疼死了，「papa也喜欢你啊，乖，先下来好不好，你这样会弄伤自己的，Loki，乖——」他的乖字还没说完，Loki猛地向下一座打断了他所有的话——

 

「啊啊啊——」疼，整个人像是被撕成两瓣一样地疼，淡淡的血腥味出现在这个充满淫秽气味的空间中。Loki全身都被这疼痛剥夺了力气，无力地用小臂支撑住自己别倒在Thor的身上，被泪水模糊的视线着迷地看着仅仅是色块的Thor。

 

他终于……终于……

 

Thor几乎是咬着牙才忍下向上顶弄的欲望，Loki的内里太过美好了，冰霜巨人的体温比阿萨神族的低上许多，但体内的温度并不会让Thor感到冰冷。

 

湿润的内壁不知餍足地缠上火热的肉棒，恰到好处的冰凉更加刺激雷神的感官。Loki一坐到底的行为让Thor的阴茎将窄小的阴道整个刺穿，直直撞上了深处的子宫口。酥麻的感觉在一瞬间取代了疼痛，但只是短短一瞬，已经足够Loki了解到该如何缓解这种撕裂灵魂一样的痛苦了。

 

惑人的妖精直起身，双手撑在身下人平坦的又结实的小腹上，在痴迷地抚摸两下上面的肌肉后开始摆动起腰肢，「啊，哈哈……papa、好、奇怪啊啊……明明刚才、嗯啊、还很痛的……」

 

逐渐加快的律动，不可思议的快感从小腹处升腾，有着淫液和血液的润滑让肉棒的进出变得简单，每一下都顺畅地插入到最里面，将原本窄小的穴口给撑到最开。交合处带着水音的肉体拍打声传入在场的两人耳中，淫荡的乐曲最终俘获了两人，共同坠入了罪恶的淫欲中。

 

「你这个……不听人说话的坏孩子！」Thor用力向上一顶，蘑菇头的一部分刺入了一个难以形容的天堂，Loki腰背弓起，像是不能承受这种强烈到窒息的快感一样地张着嘴无声地尖叫，下身的花房喷出一股透明的汁液，落在了Thor金色的耻毛上。蓝色的阴茎顶端的小孔也射出了白色的浊液，飞溅到洁白的裙子上，为这条纯洁的裙子添上了情欲的色彩。

 

Thor没有放过高潮后的Loki，哪怕第一次享受高潮的冰精灵已经疲惫地趴到了自己身上。

 

「呜……啊啊、papa、等下，啊啊啊……不要，太多了，嗯啊啊——」Thor的顶弄每一下都能将头部整个刺入子宫，被子宫口紧箍着的快感同样刺激着常年禁欲的雷神，他已经忘记了先前的坚持，如今只想把这个该死的小妖精操到求饶。

 

「不要，嗯啊……papa，papa……又。又要……啊啊啊——！！」第二次的高潮来势凶猛，从尾椎窜起的电流一路向上传达给大脑，过多的快感让Loki的雌性尿口喷出一股又一股的透明淫液，整个人被快感冲击得昏迷了过去。

 

Thor被第二波高潮刺激而收缩的内壁给吸出了精华，全部的精液一滴不漏地射进了Loki的子宫中，宫口被阴茎的头部堵得死死的，一点都流不出来。

 

尽数射完的Thor终于重新找回了理智，看着怀里晕过去的Loki，他突然感到了恐惧。

 

他都做了些什么啊……

 

 

——TBC——


	12. 十二，关于【感情】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 养成，养父梗，小蓝皮基，年龄差，双性，生子，产乳，Loki对Thor的称呼为papa
> 
> 私设：约顿海姆人幼儿期（12岁前）有10年，之后进入少年期（相当于人类的14岁），百岁左右身体成熟就算成年；阿斯嘉德人幼儿期有15年，之后少年期，百岁左右神力发展完整就是成年。
> 
> 年龄差：Thor比Loki大了五百多岁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常短小的一章……

十二，关于【感情】

 

柔软的布料，火热的皮肤，搏动的心跳……Loki做了一个熟悉的梦，在他还是个孩童的时候，Thor……papa会把他放在自己宽厚的胸肌上，让他趴在上面。怕冷的Loki很喜欢在papa的怀里待着，就算什么都不做也好，只要趴在那上面，他就很幸福。

 

因为他最喜欢papa了，代表papa的一切，他都喜欢，想要独占住，不给任何人的那种喜欢。

 

成年仪式等于发情期，在冰霜巨人中这是众所周知的，但他们不会主动对外说出这件事，只是用‘成年仪式’这一词来掩饰这种野兽一样的天性。Loki会发现这个是因为他去了一趟Jothuheim，在那边的废弃的资料库中找到的消息。

 

是的，这50年中，Loki只在Asgard呆了30年不到，在精通了Frigga的各种魔法后，Loki便偷偷地溜出了Asgard，在九界中游历。

 

而他的第一个目的地，就是自己发源地——Jothuheim。

 

他对于自己出生的地方很是好奇，书本上的文字所叙述的寒冷空旷在他看来是空洞的，只有当他亲自到了Jothuheim，真正看到、感受到的那一刻他才明白，这个被称为冰封之国的地方是多么地令人绝望。

 

霜巨人的外观让他十分轻易地就混进残存的冰霜巨人所居住的城市，战败后的风景比他想象中的还要……凄凉。

 

在Jothuheim的时候，Loki最想念的，就是papa的怀抱。

 

他走遍了Jothuheim的每一个城市，除了被Odin施下结界的首都外。走完Jothuheim全部的城市并不难，在这个星球被战败给侵蚀后，所剩的城市之间虽然隔着一定的距离，但Asgard也为这个星球带来了便利的交通，除了偶尔会遇到天气问题而无法驾驶交通工具而不得不在城市中停留外。

 

Loki不用五年就走完了所有的城市，他游走在各个城市的图书馆和资料库中，对自己的种族做了最详细的调查，他们的生理特征。生活习性，战斗的方式，可能会出现的疾病……Loki把他能记住的全都记在了脑海中，而他也对自己越来越了解。

 

他知道了所谓的‘成年仪式’不过是一个借口，霜巨人们用这个可笑的借口掩盖着藏在外表下的天性，知道了初次发情之后会变得每年一次地规律性发情，而这些都被他们隐藏起来，就连掌控一切的Asgard也不知道这些秘密。

 

当然，在Asgard那个充满温暖阳光的地方，也没有人会主动想要了解这些可怖又残暴的怪物。

 

在走完Jothuheim之后，Loki去了Vanaheim——Frigga的故乡，九界中法师们的起源之地。他从Frigga那学会幻术使他褪下了蓝色的外皮，深色的头发、高瘦的体型和精巧的法术让他看起来同一般的Vanir并没有什么区别，他开始接触更多的法术，那些在Asgard学不到的攻击用的魔法使他强大，他开始有了能够同papa并肩作战的信心。

 

这20年间，他去往各种曾经在书本上看到的地方，Jotunheim、Vanaheim。Alfheim、Svartalfheim……他几乎去过每一个能去的国度，见到了更多了，他从未见过的人和事。他在风雪中想念Thor宽大且温暖的怀抱，在学习法术时想到Thor为他自豪的表情，在精灵的舞蹈中想念Thor灿烂到耀眼的笑容，在矮人的敲打声中想念Thor战斗中勇猛的身姿……

 

然后在他和papa分开的第48年，他第一次感觉到了自身身体上的变化。

 

他知道，该回去了。

 

 

Loki睁开眼，酸痛的身躯提醒着他昨夜的一切。

 

他梦到了自己小时候的事情，却意外地想起了没有和papa见面的那50年，记忆真是个捉摸不透的东西。

 

在那50年中他遇见了不少人，见过了他们相处的每一种方式。每一种都能让他想起papa，反目成仇的父子、相恋却被世俗限制的恋人、一同成长的兄弟……他总是能在别人的身上找到那么点相似的感情，而这些感情的归宿全都是他身下的这个人。

 

Loki觉得此刻很幸福，他像从前一样趴在papa的胸膛上，虽然年龄已经不允许他像个孩子一样整个趴在上面玩闹，但他还是可以舒适地枕着papa。微尖的蓝耳朵紧贴炽热的胸膛，调皮的手指划过视线内的一道道疤痕，Loki露出了一个孩子一样羞怯的微笑。

 

Papa没有丢下他一个人。

 

「Loki？醒了吗？」Thor感觉到些许瘙痒，低头看了看怀里的人。

 

怀里的霜巨人满足地又蹭了蹭，一阵绿光闪过，刚刚还在Thor下巴处蹭弄的犄角消失不见，留下一名俊美的青年支起身子，「早上好，papa。」宛如有魔力流动的绿眼睛蛊惑了Thor，在他愣神的时候凑近他，吻了下来。

 

Loki的唇有些凉，不过它和看上去一样柔软。他轻吻雷神的唇，周边的胡茬扎得他有些痒，指尖摩挲着Thor的唇角，心里全是一种说不出的满足。

 

如果说昨晚是因为被Loki束缚才无法拒绝的话，此时Thor怎么说也不能再接受Loki的示爱了。他猛地推开沉浸在早安吻中的人，「Loki停下！」

 

毫无防备地被Thor推开的Loki摔到了床的边缘，险些摔下床，织物缓解了一部分的冲击，Loki感觉不到身体的痛疼，但心却像是被什么东西狠狠地抽打了一下。

 

「papa？」为什么……

 

Thor急忙用薄被盖住Loki赤裸的身躯，不知道该往哪放的视线才终于转到他的宝贝身上，不知道是不是他的错觉，Loki看起来似乎……长大了一些？

 

「我很抱歉，Loki，我没想……你还好吗？有没有哪里疼？」

 

Loki失神地摇摇头，「为什么拒绝我？papa……难道papa不爱我吗？」他颤抖的声音像是狂风中摇摆不定的树叶，仿佛只要Thor说出一句不喜欢他的世界就会崩塌，事实也的确如此，如果连papa都不喜欢他了，那他会崩溃的，他真的会。

 

这个人是他的全部，绝不可以失去的支柱。

 

Thor心疼地看着微微颤抖的Loki，他一直是他捧在手心中疼爱的宝贝，除了那一次宴会上王弟无心的话语外从没有让他受到过委屈。他真的不知道这些年Loki把自己一个人关起来究竟经历了什么，但Loki对他的感情不是爱情，他不能任由Loki这么错下去。

 

「我……Loki我很抱歉，但是我不能接受你的感情……」Thor伸手想要摸摸Loki黑色的发，却被他躲开了，Thor有些难过地看着他，「Loki……」

 

大颗大颗的泪珠从翡翠色的眼眸中落下，在红色的织物上留下深色的印记。

 

Thor顿时慌了手脚，小心地帮他擦拭不断滚落的泪珠，「嘘——Loki别哭，不哭，我很抱歉，嘘，不哭了，乖……」他想将Loki拥进怀中安慰，却被他摇头推开，看他倔强地擦掉挂在颊边的泪水。

 

「为什么不能接受我？」他的小宝贝红着眼眶带着浓重的哭腔发问，Thor实在不知道要怎么样才能不伤害他。

 

「Loki……那是不对的，你对我的感情不是爱……这不是爱情，我的小Loki……」Thor想要向他解释，「你还没有遇到真正爱的人，你只是弄错了——」

 

「我没有弄错！」Loki大喊着打断他接下来的话，「我知道我想要的是什么，别用对我的否定来掩盖你不爱我这件事！」

 

「我当然爱你！」Thor心痛地捧住他的脸，「没有人会比我更爱你——Loki，我爱你，但那不是……那不一样，Loki。」

 

Loki没有再争执，只是用他哭得发红的眼睛瞪着Thor。

 

「……骗子。」最后Loki留下了这么一句话便凭空消失在了空气中，Thor甚至都没能反应过来。

 

面对空荡的床铺，Thor只能默默地叹了口气，在继承仪式后发生这样的事情是他没有想过的，这位未来的国王能够直面任何敌人，能够安排好身边的每一位情人，却在面对心爱的养子时手足无措，不知该怎么安抚这个被他伤到了的小东西。

 

此刻Thor只希望Loki未来有一天能够明白他的做法，除此之外他别无他法。

 

 

从闪电宫中利用瞬行咒离开的Loki直接回到了自己的房里。他换回了原来的样子，布满深色花纹的蓝手臂一挥，所有的布帘都放了下来，一层又一层的布料将所有的光线阻挡在外，整个屋子都陷入了黑暗。

 

所有的声音都被法术隔绝，外面的声音传不进来，里面的声音也无法传出去，就像Loki紧闭起来的内心。沉寂的空间被无限地放大，似乎整个世界就只剩下他一人尚存。

 

窸窣的啜泣声打破了令人窒息的寂静。

 

Loki蜷缩着身子，双臂环抱着曲起的双腿，将自己缩成一团，额头抵着膝盖，埋首在窄小的空间中，他才敢发出细小的哭声。

 

最爱之人的拒绝像一只无形的大手紧紧捏着他的心脏，掐得他无法呼吸，每一下抽泣都像是在大口地喘息。

 

他早该知道的，他是个怪物，没人会喜欢他。如果不是Thor好心将他捡回来抚养长大，她早就冻死在寒风萧瑟的冰霜国度，或者被饥不择食的野兽撕扯咬碎，成为一团烂肉。他不应该要求那么多的……

 

可Loki无法忍耐，他爱Thor，他爱他的papa。在20多年的旅途中他清楚地认识到自己需要的是什么，他想和Thor成为什么样的关系。Thor说的对，这不是爱情，这不仅仅是爱情，Loki知道自己对papa的感情不是只有一种简单的感情，太多的情愫交织在一起，最后才形成了一张将Loki紧紧包住的大网，他被困在这个大网中孤单挣扎，不甘心一个人，他也认为自己不应该是一个人。

 

至少Thor，他的papa会陪在他身边，和他一起被困在这种道不出来的感情里。

 

Loki一直是这么认为的。

 

可现在他被拒绝了，被papa拒绝了。那些复杂的感情无处宣泄，在那一刻所有的感情都被堵回了他的心里，在他的心中缓慢地发酵增长，最后完全腐烂。

 

「骗子，骗子，骗子骗子骗子骗子……」受伤的小兽发出绝望的呜咽，在黑暗中无声地嘶吼，面对无尽的黑暗宣才敢述说自己深藏心中的恳求。

 

「和我在一起……papa……papa……」

 

可回答他的，也只有沉寂的黑暗。

 

 

——TBC——


	13. 十三、关于【Hela】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 养成，养父梗，小蓝皮基，年龄差，双性，生子，产乳，Loki对Thor的称呼为papa
> 
> 私设：约顿海姆人幼儿期（12岁前）有10年，之后进入少年期（相当于人类的14岁），百岁左右身体成熟就算成年；阿斯嘉德人幼儿期有15年，之后少年期，百岁左右神力发展完整就是成年。
> 
> 年龄差：Thor比Loki大了五百多岁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章各部分有参考电影《雷神》系列三部曲，从场景到台词皆有参考，有部分场景直接出自电影！

十三、关于【Hela】

 

 

 

自从宣布了Thor作为Odin的继承人后，他和Loki的关系就变得冷淡了许多。

 

不明情况的三勇士旁敲侧击地想找出两人之间的矛盾，彪悍的Sif直接在训练场中将Thor架住问他怎么欺负Loki了，就连温柔的Frigga也在Loki来探望时担心地询问他是否发生了什么。

 

但两人都十分默契地摇头，笑着说没事。

 

鬼才信，Thor和Loki在冷战，只要认识他们的人都能够看得出来。

 

面对所有人的追问Thor只是说他们之间需要一些时间，他知道Loki在刻意躲着他，但他也没有像以往一样探究他的小宝贝发生了什么，因为他的内心十分清楚是什么让他们之间的气氛发生了改变。

 

Thor觉得他们都需要一些时间，只有时间能够抹平Loki对他那些错误的感情。

 

 

但所有人都没有想到，意料之外的事情发生了。

 

众神之父Odin神力衰竭，毫无预兆地陷入了沉睡。在他沉睡前只留下了一句「她要回来了。」便陷入了恢复神力的睡眠当中。留下焦头烂额的Thor和担心不已的Frigga面面相觑。

 

Thor对Odin口中的‘她’疑惑不已，便向追问Frigga这个‘她’是谁。

 

「她……她叫Hela，是你的姐姐，死亡之神，你的父亲将她关押在Helheimr.，一直用他的神力压制着她。」

 

Thor还想追问下去，但奥拉尔号角的响声打断了他们的对话，那是Heimdall背在身后的号角，只有在Asgard陷入危机时才会用到。

 

「Heimdall！什么情况！」

 

Heimdall传来的消息让所有人心头一惊，「殿下，有人正在从另一边试图强行打开彩虹桥，我支撑不了多久！」

 

「她来了、」

 

Thor咬咬牙，「坚持住，我马上来！所有人出动！将人民聚集到金宫大殿中保护，在外的护卫队和守卫全都召回，做好打开最终防护罩的准备！」Thor向穿着金甲的士兵们下令，三勇士和Sif分别领着一个小队出发。他不知道这个名为‘Hela’的大姐有多么强大，但他必须做好保护所有人的准备。

 

「发生了什么？」Loki从另一边跑了过来。

 

Thor将他拉到Frigga的身边，「敌人来了，Loki，保护好神后。」在Loki向他点头后转动手中的Mjolnir飞向了彩虹桥，

 

「Father！」Loki大喊，飞远的Thor已经听不见他的声音，他和Frigga两人只好但心地看着他逐渐远去的身影。

 

「你要小心……」

 

 

Thor以雷霆之势降落到桥上，在确认桥边的守卫们已经离开后飞速赶往桥末端的Himinbjorg。Mjolnir在他的手中旋转，等他到达旋转着的金色圆球时，守门人身上的铠甲因为过度用力已经碎裂，他的手紧紧地固定住作为钥匙的守护者之剑，被强力阻遏的大门另一边是无数虚幻的黑色人影，而最前方的，是一个长发的女人。

 

「那是Hela，还有她的死人军队……我们必须阻止她的到来，殿下，Asgard就是她力量的来源，如果让她到了这里她的力量将会无穷无尽！」Heimdall裸露在外的手臂上凸起了小蛇一样的青筋，现在只有Thor能够阻止还没有到达的Hela和她的死亡大。

 

Thor喘着粗气看着在虚幻中露出微笑的女人，做了个大胆的决定。

 

「我要摧毁彩虹桥。」

 

他指的是脚下的这一座，这座流光溢彩的桥梁不仅仅联系着Asgard和Himinbjorg，同时也是输送打开门所需要能量的管道，毁了它，Himinbjorg将会因为失去能量而沉睡，门会因此而紧闭，使Asgard与外界完全隔绝开来。

 

这是Thor此时能想到的唯一的办法。

 

Heimdall凝重地点头，「做你认为正确的事吧，Thor。」

 

 

第一锤砸上桥面，裂纹在炫目的桥面上格外地刺眼。整个Asgard都为此发生了剧烈的动荡，金宫中守在Odin身边的Frigga和Loki对视一眼，在彼此的眼中见到了惊讶后联手打开了用来探视的水镜，因为空气中能量因子的躁动让水镜里的画面也不是很清晰，但不难看出Thor的目的。

 

「Father这是……他是要毁了彩虹桥吗？！」Loki不敢相信事情已经糟糕到这种地步，如果毁了彩虹桥Asgard和外界的联系也将消失，至少在短期间内，Asgard不得不因为没有联系方式而同九界失去联系。

 

Frigga的表情十分凝重，但她没有惊讶，或许是预料到了这种局面的可能性，又或者是她作为神后应该有的镇静，她选择了相信Thor，「相信他吧，Thor有他的把握。」

 

Loki担心地点点头，继续输出法力维持着水镜中的影像，心中的不安在Thor的动作中扩大，他有种不好的预感……

 

 

Thor没有浪费时间，带着雷电之力的Mjolnir一下下砸在被强行打开的彩虹桥上，能量从不断蔓延开的裂纹中溢出，刺得人睁不开眼。眼看门投射出的人影越来越清晰，Thor将所有的神力聚集在锤子上，咆哮的雷电如同雷神的怒火，重重地落在早已斑驳不堪的桥面。其中流动的能量在一瞬间迸射出刺目的光线，能量在一瞬之间爆炸开，硬生生将Himinbjorg和它下方的基岩一起削掉！

 

被能量弹开的Thor被逃脱出来的Heimdall接住，两人摔在断桥上，看着装载着‘门’的Himinbjorg落入太空。

 

直觉告诉Thor还没有结束。

 

从Himinbjorg中飞出来的利剑证实了Thor的预感，用锤子毫不客气地将黑色的剑击碎，一个细长的身影从断桥的下方飞跃而上，落在了断裂的桥边。

 

Thor打量这个站在断桥边的女人，黑色的皮甲紧紧包裹着她的身躯，微弱的亮光宛如活物一般在银色的花纹上游走，皮甲上有不少破损的部分，以一种肉眼可见的缓慢速度在修缮，微弱的亮光被银绿色的魔力替代，银色的花纹被染成深邃的绿，妖异且强大。

 

女人转身看向下方已经消失在太空中的Himinbjorg，发出恼怒的低吼，接着才将视线转回她前方的两人身上来。

 

「Heimdall，回金宫，准备好打开最终防护罩。」

 

守门人点点头，收起守护者之剑，转身全速向桥的另一端跑去。

 

「看看你做的好事，我的弟弟。」大军被拦截，打开彩虹桥的关键钥匙被人带走，Hela怒极反笑，手微微伸展，一把和方才Thor击碎的黑剑相同的利剑出现在她的手中，向Heimdall跑走的方向甩出，被Thor的拦截下来，再一次击碎。

 

「一个人来就不怕输了再被关回去吗？」Thor站到了彩虹桥的中间，俨然一副‘想要过去先打败我’的样子。

 

Hela高抬下巴，「我不认为这个地方有什么能够让我输的，就算没有我心爱的士兵们，我也可以在这里重新再建一个属于我的死亡军团。」

 

「那就先打败我再说！」

 

他像先前所有的战斗一样掷出带着雷电之力的锤子，用它甩出的惯性带上自身恐怖的重量击倒每一个敌人，就算被躲开了它还是能受到他的召唤原路返回到他的手中，对敌人再一次进行打击。

 

但这次明显同以往不一样，Hela扯出一个危险的微笑，抬起手捏住了飞到她面前的锤子，Thor意识到不对，赶紧将锤子召回，但利爪般的手指紧紧地钳住银色的锤身，Thor的召回只是让她的手臂微微地颤动。

 

「这……这不可能……」Thor失神地呢喃，就连用水镜观看的Loki等人都惊讶地捂住了嘴。三勇士和Sif也见到了这一幕，所有人的眼中都是难以置信的神色。Asgard最强大的战士被这位死亡之神毫无还手之力地压制，她的脸上甚至还挂着对Thor的嘲讽和不屑。

 

看着Thor因为失去武器便没有了战斗力，Hela嗤之以鼻，她的兄弟怎么会这么弱？

 

「不可能的事情还多着呢，弟弟。」她冷笑道，「噢，我太失礼了，身为你的姐姐我居然不知道你叫什么。」她松开手，看着银色的锤子重新飞回Thor的手中。

 

「重新自我介绍一下，我是Hela，Odin的长子，死亡之神，Asgard的继承人。」

 

Thor握紧了手中的锤柄，他不想承认他的手在颤抖，「我是Thor，Odin之子，雷电之神，Asgard未来的合法国王。」他强调了‘合法’这个词，不出意外地见到了Hela沉下去的脸色。

 

「合法？哈，都是儿戏，强大的国家必须由最强大的人来领导，Odin已经开始衰竭，是什么让你觉得这个国度中还有能够打败我的存在？」她高声朝笑Thor的自我安慰，双手在头上抹过，黑色的长发敛起，黑色的角盔从她的脑后延展开来。

 

Thor这次学乖了，他没有让锤子离开他的手，握住锤子向Hela砸去。死亡之神一个转身，从侧面再一次钳住了Mjolnir，在Thor的挣扎中在他耳边轻飘飘地留下了一句「让我向你展示一下我们之间的差距。」

 

说完，她的手上流过一阵绿色的光芒，在Thor惊恐的眼神中，银色的Mjolnir产生了裂痕，接着雷电能量引起了一场轰炸，无数的电光四溢，Thor在轰炸中飞了出去，摔在了断桥的边缘。

 

Hela踩着缓慢的步伐走到他面前，只手掐起虚弱的雷神，举到断桥之外。

 

「你看起来真的不像他，Thor，你确定你不是领养的吗？」她温柔地看着这个在自己手中不断挣扎的弟弟，厚实的手掌甚至掰不开她的手指，粗壮的手臂上隆起的肌肉诉说着他此时已经用尽了全力，可掐着他脖颈的手还是纹丝不动地在它们该在的地方待着。

 

破碎的铠甲随着他挣扎的动作不断掉落，在无尽的太空中成为无用的辣鸡，再遇上离子风暴后被撕裂成更加细小的碎片，最后重新融入这个宇宙当中。

 

就像接下来的Thor一样。

 

她凑上前，语气里满是掩盖不住的愉悦，「现在，告诉我，Thor，谁才有资格领导九界最强的Asgard？」

 

Thor因为被掐住而呼吸困难，湛蓝的双眼中布满了血丝，喉咙发出挣扎的嘶嘶声，从喉咙中挤出的字拼凑成完整的话语，「你……永远……不……会……成为……国王……」

 

Hela被激怒了。「那你就在地狱好好看着，看着Asgard在我的统治下成为整个宇宙中最强大的种族，然后在地狱同Odin一起后悔吧！」

 

她将Thor抛出桥面，看着年轻的雷神消失在无尽的星空之中。

 

「Goodbye，brother.」

 

 

「No！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！」

 

Loki挣扎着想要从金宫的露台上冲出去，眼疾手快的Fandral将他死死拦住，反应过来的另外三人连忙将他制住，不让他冲动地奔出去送死。

 

「Heimdall，开启防护罩！所有人没有命令禁止出入！金宫进入最高戒备！」Frigga含着泪下达命令，她不能被悲伤击倒，至少现在不能！

 

Heimdall将守护者之剑插入金宫中的座台上，开启最终防护罩的能量早已准备好，差的只是一把钥匙。

 

金色的球形护罩从金宫底部缓慢升起，Hela发现了不对劲，震怒地嘶吼着向金宫的方向飞速而去，在金宫的广场前一跃而起，试图在防护罩关上前跳进去。可惜她晚了一步，防护罩恰好超过她的高度，上方蕴含的能量将她弹开，狼狈地摔倒在另一边的集市上。

 

「No！！！！！！」盛怒的死亡之神周身爆发出一股能量环，击碎了她身边所有的物体，也将隐藏在摊位后方的几名来不及进入金宫的士兵和平民击飞在地。士兵们训练有素地站起身挡在平民的前面。

 

见到这些落单的平民，Hela扯出了一个残忍的笑容。「我不想伤害你们的，但是……」她的手上多了一把散着绿光的短剑，与她先前甩出去的明显不同。邪恶的绿光印在她的脸上，眼底的嗜血一览无遗。

 

「……但是，我需要一直军队，由死去的躯体组成的……军队。」她的话音刚落，绿色的短剑便捅穿了离她最近的那名士兵，士兵的肉体以一种惊人的速度腐烂，最后只留下乌黑的骨架和挂在上方已经风干的腐肉。

 

平民爆出一阵尖叫，他们只是生活在和平的Asgard的一代人民，没听说过死亡之神的可怕之处，他们的最深的噩梦也不过是那些在冰天雪地中行走的冰霜巨人，可此时，他们领略到了真正的恐惧。

 

Hela满意地欣赏自己的杰作，既然你们不让我进去，那我在你们的面前，一个个地将这群所谓无辜的人民给变成我的士兵，消遣一下无聊的等待时光。这个防护罩坚持不了一辈子，Odin才陷入沉睡，不会那么快便醒过来，她有的是时间。

 

大殿中寂静得可怕，所有人都吓得屏住了呼吸，他们都看到了Hela残忍的手段，也没想到她会对铍普通的民众下如此狠手。水镜中的Hela在成功将这几人转化为死亡士兵后便命令他们去寻找更多落单的人，而在场的人都知道还有至少四分之一的人没能够平安地进入金宫。

 

Frigga只能紧紧抱着怀中哭成泪人Loki，泪眼婆娑地亲吻他冰凉的脸颊。

 

Loki抖得像是风中的一片岌岌可危的树叶，Thor掉下去的画面在他的脑海中无限地回放。他好后悔，为什么他们要冷战？他甚至没有机会向papa展开自己的心扉，掉出太空有多么地危险是众所周知的，即便是神的身躯也抵挡不了多久太空中那些风暴，用不了多久Thor就会被撕碎，在风暴中被撕成一片又一片……

 

Loki不敢继续想下去，他的身子颤抖得更加厉害了，他的法术散乱，眼睛已经有些控制不住在翠绿和橙红之间不断变换，就连指间都泛起了不正常的蓝色。一想到Thor的生命从此流逝，他的心就像是被掏空了一样空荡荡地生疼着，就跟他最重要的什么东西被人硬生生地从胸膛中挖走，连同他的血肉一起。

 

神后温暖的怀抱在此时没有一点用处，他好冷，就像小时候第一次魔力爆发一样冻得自己不断颤抖，他需要Thor，他的papa，他在哪里？

 

【他死了。】

 

不，他没有死！

 

【没有人能活下来，你很清楚。】

 

闭嘴！！

 

Frigga捕捉到怀中的Loki絮乱的魔力，这已经影响到了他的心智，她咬咬牙，将手覆上他的额头，「睡吧，我可怜的孩子、」

 

温和的魔力卷席了Loki的意识，陷入了短暂的沉睡当中。

 

 

地球 新墨西哥州 古谱恩特

 

拥挤的越野车中挤满了随身携带的笔记本和各种临时拼凑的仪器，Darcy在驾驶座上轻哼着不知名的歌曲，时不时插嘴吐槽一句后方争吵的两人。

 

天体物理学家Jane坚持着自己对最新的大气扰动是和她的研究相关的，而天文学家Erik认为那不过是她踏入了研究的死胡同后的异想天开，最好的证明就是刚才她检测出来的结果表示着次的异像不过是一次近年十分常见的扰动，但Jane仍旧坚持，认为自己的想法没有错，两人各持自见争得不相上下，驾驶座上的Darcy简直要为这两个狂人翻起白眼。

 

测量的电子仪表发出刺耳的噪声，表面上红色的数字在疯狂地跳动。Darcy有些崩溃地大喊「天啊它们不会要炸了吧？！」一边停下车子因为她知道Jane马上就会把仪器拿出车外做检测。

 

不出她所料，着急的女天文物理学家着急地打开车门，在下车的时候甚至险些被车上错综复杂的线路给绊倒。三人合伙将所有的仪器都拿下了车组装完毕，Jane激动地看着电脑上不断跳跃的测量数值。

 

「看！我就说了有不对的地方！」她的电脑显示他们正在这股不稳定能量的正下方，但Jane一点也没有要马上离开的意思，她和Erik两人都颇为惊奇地观察着那些复杂的数字，甚至不愿意听Darcy的站得稍微远一些，哪怕他们的电脑有自动记录数据的功能。

 

所以当那个人形物体砸到他们的仪器上后，他们除了尖叫和生气外什么都做不了。

 

三人小心翼翼地接近那个躺倒在他们仪器残骸上的家伙，在见到那家伙的样子后Darcy惊呼道，「天啊他好帅！需要人工呼吸吗？我有学过！」

 

Jane忍不住白了她一眼，不过这也怪不了她，躺在那里的男人就像是天生的神祗，如阳光般灿烂的金发和健硕得堪比健美先生的肌肉，还有那张虽然布满细小伤痕但阻挡不住帅气本质的脸……男人在他们的注视下努力地将眼睛睁开一条缝，但很快就又晕了过去Jane发誓那双眼睛比爱琴海的海水还要蓝，那简直就是……

 

「我们应该送他去医院吗？」Erik及时打断了她心里的小九九，害羞的天文物理学家马上用点头赞同来掩盖自己的窘迫。三人合力将他台进车子，在搬运的途中Darcy吃足了豆腐一边还感叹这肌肉简直是她理想中的情人。被砸坏的仪器们被挪到了车顶用绳子捆得牢固，他们得把这些破铜烂铁带回去看看有哪些部分是还可以用的。

 

司机依旧是Darcy，吃足了豆腐的她被赶去开车不是没有道理的。

 

「我可不想待会回头发现你在扒人家的衣服！」Jane是这么反驳她的。

 

不过这个男人身上的服饰很奇怪，看不出来是哪里的民族服饰，而且他怎么会从天上掉下来？

 

昏过去的男人似乎被梦靥缠住，好看的眉毛紧蹙在一块儿，嘴中似乎在呢喃着什么，Jane凑过去想要听听，却只听到了零星的几个字，「别……停下……不……lo……」

 

真是个奇怪的男人。

 

——TBC——

 

本章各部分有参考电影《雷神》系列三部曲，从场景到台词皆有参考，有部分场景直接出自电影！


	14. 十四、关于【密道】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 养成，养父梗，小蓝皮基，年龄差，双性，生子，产乳，Loki对Thor的称呼为papa
> 
> 私设：约顿海姆人幼儿期（12岁前）有10年，之后进入少年期（相当于人类的14岁），百岁左右身体成熟就算成年；阿斯嘉德人幼儿期有15年，之后少年期，百岁左右神力发展完整就是成年。
> 
> 年龄差：Thor比Loki大了五百多岁

十四、关于【密道】

 

众神被召集在金宫的议事厅中，叽叽喳喳地讨论着刚才发生的大事，不时向上方的Frigga发表着自己的意见，每双眼中都充满了对Hela的恐惧和劫后余生的庆幸。

 

Loki已经从失去Thor恐慌中恢复过来，Heimdall在他醒来后马上就告诉了他Thor的情况——他的papa没有死，而是落在了Midgard。而Frigga的魔法让他躁动不安的情绪暂时地稳定了下来，坐在她的身边沉默地听那群吵闹的家伙不断地说着没有一点用的建议。

 

诸神的意见分为两种，其中大部分人都劝Frigga投降，他们认为只要归顺，Hela是不会伤害他们的。常年跟随Thor的三勇士和Sif几乎气红了眼，这群贪生怕死的家伙将Thor生死置于脑后就算了，他们难道真的认为Hela会放过将她关押起来的众神之父吗？

 

而战神Tyr为首的诸神站出来，提出了反对投降的票。「Thor殿下才是Asgard第一继承人，由All Father承认并得到三女神祝福的正式的继承人。」正直的独臂战神令所有喧闹声都消失了，他转向在桌子下方偷偷握住Loki的神后，「我认为当务之急是找回Thor，只有Thor能够真正地战胜死亡之神。」

 

他的建议马上就得到了反驳，「可是彩虹桥已经毁了！Thor殿下现在下落不明，而且我们也不知道他究竟还是不是活着……」

 

「殿下还活着，现在正在Midgard。」Heimdall打断他。

 

那名神祗顿时失了声，只是小声嘀咕道「可是我们没有去的办法啊……」

 

「我有办法。」一直沉默的Loki终于开了口，诸神将视线移向了这位雷神的养子。

 

「Loki？你有办法去Midgard？」Sif着急地将手放到他的肩上，Loki点点头，「我知道Asgard通往各个国度的密道，但是需要驾驶飞行艇，需要有人吸引Hela的注意力。」在说到需要人吸引注意力时，他的视线缓慢地扫过在场的诸神，刚才那群吵闹的家伙在他说完后全都噤了声，缩着身子生怕Loki看到自己。

 

一群没有胆子的家伙！Loki在心中暗骂。

 

「我跟你去。」英勇的女战士最先站了出来，坚毅的目光似乎在嘲讽胆小的众神。三勇士对视一眼，Fandral露出他的招牌笑容，「这种时候怎么少的了我们？」三勇士们马上站到了Sif的身边，Hogun朝Loki有力地点点头，示意他不用担心。

 

人群当中不知谁小声地说了句「可他都不是Asgardian……」在寂静的议事厅中这句话显得格外地刺耳。

 

Loki气恼至极，褪去了幻术，显现出他原本的样子，「是的，我不是Asgardian，我甚至不是Asgard的一个平民，我只是个被Thor从冰霜国度捡回来的怪物！」他的怒吼震退了几名正对他的神祗，寒冰般的锐利视线刺进每个人的心中，不少神祗心虚地移开了视线。

 

「我是个怪物，可你们呢？胆小如鼠，就连Midgard的蝼蚁都明白为了荣誉而献身，就连巨人都知道为了逝去的同伴复仇！而你们？哈！一个个躲在被保护的金宫中，自认只要顺抚就能得到饶恕，你们的目光就像你们的胆识一样短浅可笑且可悲！连我这个怪物都不如！你们又有什么资格来指责我的血统？我是Thor之子，我的父亲是唯一能够战胜Hela的神，比起你们他的性命对Asgard来说重要得多！我相信如果现在Hela要你们交出所有的平民你们肯定会毫不犹豫地交出去，只为了保护你们那条微不足道的贱命！」

 

他的气势震住了在场的所有人，没有人见过这个默默无闻的Thor之子爆发出如此强烈的情绪，至少在他长大后再也没见过你，毒辣的质问和嘲讽使诸神羞愧地低下了头，没有人敢直视他的目光。

 

「好了，Loki，现在不是讨论这些的时候。」Frigga及时出面，「一艘飞行艇承载的人数正好是五人，你们五人各自都去做一下准备，准备好后到后花园来找我，虽然没什么用，但我还是从那边给你们开个缺口让你们出去，尽量不引起Hela的注意。」她用行动表明了她同意了Loki的计划，她知道如果能将Thor带回来对这场战斗有多大的影响力。

 

五人点头，分开各自去为这次危险的行动做准备。

 

 

Loki快步回到自己的宫殿，用一个包袱塞进了所有他能想到的疗伤药物，光是治疗石他就拿了不下10颗，还有其他杂七杂八的药物。在收拾东西时Loki的手都是颤抖着的，在听到Heimdall说出Thor正在Midgard的时候他全身紧绷的神经才稍微放松一些，但在没有亲眼见到papa没事前，他没办法完全放心。

 

那些密道他本来是想隐瞒一辈子的，那可是他偷溜出Asgard的秘密武器，如果被人发现了有极大可能性会被摧毁，可现在为了找回papa，他已经顾不了那么多了。

 

没有Thor，这场战斗他们赢不了，看看那群没用的神，连金宫的士兵都比他们有用！他用手臂擦去那些愤怒的眼泪，想到那群家伙居然说要投降他就来气，Thor为了Asgard差点牺牲，这群家伙居然说投降就投降？！

 

越想越气，Loki差点捏碎手中装着药液的瓶子。

 

Frigga进来后见到的便是浑身气得发蓝的小王子，双眼因为愤怒显得血红，看起来十分怖人，但在这位慈爱的神后眼中此刻的Loki就像是一只被气得炸毛的小黑猫。

 

心疼地叹了口气，「Loki，收拾得怎么样了？」她出声让小猫咪意识到自己来了。

 

Loki马上收敛了狰狞的怒颜，换回了Asgard人的样子，「还差一些，让我再检查一下还有哪些药没带。」

 

Frigga走过来，看了一眼他的包袱后感到好气又好笑，「Loki，你要知道你的papa没有弱到连连防止感染的药物都需要的地步，Midgard的病毒可不能把他怎么样。」再说了这些药物在Midgard也有，她好笑地想。

 

Loki被她说得红了脸，小声嘀咕「我不是怕他在那边受伤吗……」

 

她理解地笑笑，「你已经带了不少治疗石了，我相信他用不上这个的，好吗？」Loki显然才记起这点，窘迫地点头将一些不需要的药物拿了出来。

 

在Loki重新检查时，她问出了自己心中的疑问，「等找到Thor，你们打算怎么回来？」

 

「我在游历的时候曾经听说过，Midgard有两颗无限原石，其中一颗便是空间宝石，只要找到它我们就不需要彩虹桥，可以直接回来。」

 

「你能探测出宝石的具体位置吗？」

 

Loki低下头，「不行……但无论如何都要找到，只有空间宝石能让我们回到Asgard。」

 

Frigga想了想，从手上解下一条链子，「这条手链能够感受到强大的能量源，等你到了Midgard后用飞行艇上的设备探测一下大致的方向后可以靠它找出宝石的具体位置。」

 

见他听话地戴上手链，Frigga但心地搂住比自己高不了多少的他，「你要小心，Loki，即便是Midgard也有能够伤害我们的武器，虽然威力不大，但绝对不容小觑，知道吗？」Loki小心地点点头，放任自己在这个温暖的怀抱中待了好一会儿，才向她做出承诺。

 

「不用担心，Frigga奶奶，papa会回来的。」

 

而Frigga担心的不仅仅是这个，「你和Thor，还有Sif他们全都要平安地回来，金宫这边有我和Heimdall，一定要顾好自身的安全，答应我，好吗？」她怜惜地摸了摸他的黑发，「别忘了我们还没有给你举办成人仪式呢，我的小Loki。」在Loki惊讶的目光中刮了刮他挺立的鼻尖，「你以为我看不出来吗？你身上的魔力已经发生了骤变，我可以感觉得到。」

 

Loki的脸再一次变得通红，他没想到Frigga已经知道了他和Thor的事情，还很好心地没有戳穿他们，被看穿的事实让他感到一阵羞耻，半天说不出话来。

 

神后见他这幅可爱的模样忍不住呵呵笑了出来，在他羞愤到顶点前好心地收敛了笑容，拍拍他的肩膀「准备好了就走吧，他们应该已经在后花园等你了。」

 

 

牢固的防护罩在法术加上空间之力的支撑下打开了一个不大的缺口，飞行艇安静地从的缺口中飞驰而出，缺口在他们离开后马上关闭，重新恢复了坚不可摧的状态。

 

Loki手握着操纵杆驾驶着这艘飞速前进的飞行艇在夜空中无声地飞行，心中暗暗祈祷夜色足够掩盖他们的痕迹，不被Hela发现。

 

但事与愿违，另一艘全速飞行的飞行艇出现在他们的后方，飞行艇的上方有三名散着诡异绿光的士兵，借助微弱的星光他们看出了那几名士兵头盔下的脸已经变成了黑灰色的骷髅，此时正朝着他们而来。

 

「天啊！他们可真丑！」Fandral和Hogun拿起武器反击，但那些亡灵士兵身手十分地敏捷，总是准确地躲开他们的攻击。他们打斗的动静很大，用不了多久就引来了另外两艘飞行艇，同样是三个亡灵士兵，在他们的周围追击着。

 

「也许我们该庆幸这群怪物不会用飞艇上的武器？」

 

缠斗了好一会儿，Fandral懊悔地放下武器，「这不行！他们太会躲了！」

 

「跳上去狠狠揍他们一顿可能还有效！」性格直爽的大块头Volstagg甩出气话，没想到Fandral居然点了头，「这是个好主意！正好三个，我们一人一艘？」

 

Loki一听他们要下到敌人的船上去，着急地大喊，「Fandral叔叔！别去！这太冒险了！」但他晚了一些，沉默的Hogun已经顺着飞艇上的绳索跃到了最近的一艘飞艇上，接着在亡灵士兵们攻击过来前又跃到了离他们最远的那艘飞艇上，拿出他的流星锤大打一场。

 

Fandral笑了笑，「别担心，小Loki~叔叔们可比这群怪物强多了。」说着和Volstagg一起跳了下去，分别落在另外两艘敌船上，拿出各自的武器开始战斗。

 

以三人的战斗力几只亡灵士兵根本不是对手，在将亡灵士兵打倒后他们驾驶着有武器飞行艇紧跟Loki他们，Sif向他们竖起大拇指，他们也都笑着回给她同样的手势，这是他们之间常用的交流方式，当然，Hogun没笑。

 

就在他们以为一切顺利的时候，下方飞来三只黑色的大剑，分别刺穿了三人的飞行艇，在Loki和Sif惊讶的视线中飞行艇爆炸了，爆炸的气焰甚至影响到了他们的飞行艇，Loki紧握操纵杆，避开那些飞出来的金属块。

 

无数的利剑从下方飞来，他们的飞行艇在剑雨中狼狈地躲闪，这样下去用不了多久他们就会被黑剑刺穿，和三勇士一样牺牲在爆炸中！Loki不甘地咬紧下唇，他们甚至还没出Asgard啊！

 

「我去拖住她。」

 

Loki惊讶地看向女战士，她眼中充满了决绝，「我来给你争取时间，Loki，你一定要把Thor带回来！」她帮他擦去眼眶边的泪。在他的额上落下亲吻，「Thor就交给你了，你可是整个Asgard的希望啊，小Loki。」说完她便拔出长剑，朝着不断放出黑剑的地方跳了下去。

 

连绵不断的剑雨停了下来，Loki含着泪水加速飞往密道所在的群山间，不能的能量冲击在他的耳中被放大了数十倍，爆炸的飞行艇，跳下去的Sif，这些影像被他死死地刻在脑中，发誓要记住他们，也发誓一定不会让他们失望。

 

他不能让他们失望！

 

飞行艇飞进山顶的洞窟前，裂开的石壁刚好能够容纳飞行艇的宽度，两边的宝石散发着微弱的能量光线，在飞行艇的外壳擦过后擦出了绚烂的火花。Loki将速度提到最大，火花变成了彩虹桥上流动的彩色，在一阵强烈的光芒过后，Loki和飞行艇一同消失在了洞窟中。

 

——TBC——


	15. 十五、关于【父子两】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 养成，养父梗，小蓝皮基，年龄差，双性，生子，产乳，Loki对Thor的称呼为papa
> 
> 私设：约顿海姆人幼儿期（12岁前）有10年，之后进入少年期（相当于人类的14岁），百岁左右身体成熟就算成年；阿斯嘉德人幼儿期有15年，之后少年期，百岁左右神力发展完整就是成年。
> 
> 年龄差：Thor比Loki大了五百多岁

十五、关于【父子两】

 

Thor已经在Midgard生活了一个星期了，好心的Jane等人收留了暂时没有去处的他，让他用体力劳动来抵消之前的一些杂七杂八的费用。

 

Midgard和Asgard的时间流动似乎有些不一样，但他也不清楚具体的，如果他早知道自己有一天会被困在Midgard的话他一定好好关注这个问题。

 

他也试过呼唤Heimdall，可天际没有传来一丝回应，不过这也许算是不幸中的万幸？这证明Heimdall一群成功躲进了金宫开启了最终防护，不然应该会提醒自己的才对。

 

重重地叹了口气，Thor坐到了堆满资料的沙发上，两位女士因为前两天通宵达旦地捣鼓那堆他看不懂的中庭玩意儿，此刻已经累得在房间里熟睡，跟着她们忙碌了几天的Thor也终于有了一些思考的时间。

 

‘强大的国家应该有强大的人领导。’这些天以来Hela 的话一直都在他的脑海总挥散不去，被捏碎锤子后的那种手足无措的无助感让他感觉自己像个迷了路的孩子。在战场上，他一直都是那个挥动神锤Mjolnir的雷电之神，伴随着雷电之力的挥击是他的敌人无法招架的最强力的攻击。

 

但当他失去了锤子，他还是什么呢？

 

难道一直以来强大的都不是雷神Thor，而是他手中的那把Mjolnir？他不过是一个被那把神器承认了的Asgardian？当失去了神力他就什么都不是了吗？

 

这样的他究竟有什么资格去继承Asgard，去守护九界的和平？

 

Thor想找人谈谈，但Erik在两天前已经离开了，两而他心中的自尊不允许他在女士面前露出脆弱的一面，再说现在他就等于是两位女士的免费苦力，或许她们不会费心去聆听他的烦恼。

 

暂时认命的Thor打开了那个被称做‘电视’的神秘盒子，在百般无聊中调换频道，最后停在了当地新闻播报的频道上。

 

“神秘物体落于荒野？其持有者下落不明。”

 

Thor的视线紧紧锁住转播画面中的残骸，虽然巨大的爆炸已经将那玩意儿给彻底报废，连残骸都扭曲不堪，但眼尖的Thor马上就从熊熊燃烧的火焰中认出了那已经看不出原来样子的神秘物体是Asgard的飞行艇！

 

为什么Asgard的飞行艇会出现在Midgard？而且看残骸的情况这艘飞行艇上并没有生还者，扭曲的双翼证明它是迫降的，不管是谁能用这艘飞行艇到达这里一定吃了不少苦头。难道是彩虹桥重新打开了？

 

下一秒他就否定了这个可能性，要修复彩虹桥需要大量的空间能量，就算Hela真的突破成功，将永恒之枪和守护者之剑中的能量全都提出来也仅仅够将桥身修复，而最关键的门需要的空间能量是难以想象的，短时间内根本不可能修复成功，只有存在于传说中宇宙魔法才能在这么短的时间内输出这么庞大的空间能量。

 

如果不是Hela，那这艘飞行艇……难道是来找他的？

 

越想越觉得这个可能性很大，无论是来救他的还是来杀他的，Thor都认为自己需要亲自过去一趟，寻找一下线索。

 

打定主意后他马上就开始收拾东西，慌张之下弄出了不小的动静，惊醒了在房间中熟睡的Jane。

 

「Thor？发生什么事了？」睡眼惺忪的Jane走出房间，好心地给里面还在打呼的Darcy关上了房门，让她可以多睡会儿。

 

往背包中塞着各种的东西的Thor转过头，「Jane？吵醒你了？抱歉，我可能暂时没办法偿还你们了。」

 

「怎么了？发生了什么？你这是要去哪？」

 

Thor指指还在转播现场的电视，「那是Asgard的飞行艇，有人来了，我还不清楚是敌是友，总之先去找找看……」

 

「等等等等……」Jane打断他，「你要去这个现场？上面说警=方已经介入了调查封锁了现场，你现在过去只会被赶出来！」

 

Thor的眉紧紧蹙在了一起，显然他没有想过这个问题。Jane清清嗓子，「你先别慌，先去休息一下，我们晚上过去，晚上的时候比较好骗进去。」

 

Thor点点头，勉强挤出一个微笑，「好的，谢谢你，Jane。」而年轻的女士在他魅力下微红了脸，突然意识到自己现在是一幅刚睡醒没有打扮过的邋遢样，赶紧溜回了寝室。

 

 

夜晚是最好的伪装，他们三人把车停在距离现场有一小段距离的停车场里，然后从那边搭乘出租到达现场，接着靠一堆根本派不上用场的仪器和几张伪造的证件成功混了进去。但是那个负责检查的人看起来很怀疑的样子，看来他们得速战速决才行。

 

飞行艇上的火焰还在燃烧，它已经燃烧了整整一天，来灭火的消防队向它喷洒了整整一车的水都没能将上面奇异的火焰给浇灭。幸好火势也没有再继续扩大，消防队只好暂时将它隔开一定的安全距离，以免伤及他人。

 

「哇哦，这里好热！为什么他们不把火扑灭？」出发前才刚睡醒的Darcy对此次的行动并不了解，Jane只是简单地向她说明这和Thor的家乡有关，而她也不是喜欢刨根问底的人。此刻站在将近三米高的火焰前，穿着御寒衣物的两人马上感到了有些燥热，反观Thor还是一副很凉爽的样子。

 

「他们扑不灭，这是燃烧能量产生的火焰，普通的水没有办法浇灭它。」Thor向她们简单地做了个解释，一边挑开拉起来的警戒线钻了进去。两人想跟上去，但Thor用手势阻止了她们，「这边的温度比较高，对你们来说会很不舒服，在那里等我一下吧。」

 

见他那么说，Jane和Darcy只好点点头在原地等他。

 

绕着残骸走了一圈，Thor发现飞行艇的外壳是被人为地破坏的，并不是因为爆炸。船体的裂口虽然有火焰在燃烧，但不难看出边缘的直线，如果是爆炸造成的绝不会有那么笔直的裂口。

 

而裂口的下方正好是引擎所在的位置，火焰就是从这里源源不断地冒出来的。蕴藏在引擎中的能量外泄，成为扑不灭的火焰最主要的原因，可如果他没看错的话，装载能量的那块地方似乎……有把小刀？

 

种种迹象放在一起指向一个明确的真相——有人故意破坏引擎，点燃飞行艇。但飞行艇的双翼确实并非人为造成，也就是说这个人在飞行艇已经报废的了情况下还要将引擎点燃，让火焰把飞行艇烧成一团废掉的金属？为什么？

 

Thor想要凑进一些，看清被火焰掩盖的裂口深处的那把小刀，说不定可以从那把小刀来推断是谁做的，可突然响起的警报声引起了他的注意，脚步声掺杂着人的喧闹声，「证是假的！抓住那三个人！」

 

被发现了！

 

「Thor！我们暴露了，快出来！」Jane在警戒线外着急地叫他，三人向另一边逃去，中途Thor还放倒了两个穿着警=服的人。三人慌忙地逃出来，外面的警=察也开始追捕他们，就在他们即将被包围的时候一阵绿色的光芒从他们身上扫过，接着刚才还在追着他们的人都停了下来，开始茫然地面面相觑。

 

这熟悉的绿光让Thor想到了一个人，食指放在嘴唇上示意看起来很困惑Jane和Darcy 不要发出声音跟他走，两人做了个给嘴巴拉上拉链的动作点点头，三人小心地从追捕他们的人群中穿出去，中途Jane还险些撞到突然后退的一名警=察。

 

等走一段后三人就开始奔跑，一直跑到接近公路才停下来喘气。刚脱险的三人气喘吁吁地站在公路边的电线杠旁，Jane和Darcy两人几乎是靠着电线杠才没有摔倒在地，「不、不行了……跑不动了……」

 

Thor只是有些喘，为了照顾两人的速度他没有全速所以并不是很累，此刻便负责任地接过两人手上全部的东西，要知道这些东西就算在刚才逃跑的时候也没有丢弃，他知道这两位还是很重视这些东西的。

 

「所以刚刚……究竟是怎么回事？」好不容易缓过来，Jane终于问出了藏在心里的疑问，那究竟是什么？为什么那群人突然就跟看不到他们了一样？

 

Darcy喝掉了一整瓶的水，兴奋地说着，「那就跟我们有了HarryPotter的隐形斗篷一样！」

 

「事实上那只是幻术，女士们。」

 

「呀啊！」突然出现的声音把两位女士吓得尖叫出声，这不能怪她们，毕竟如果你在刚刚经历了一场逃跑后突然有声音出现在你的的身后，而且还是大晚上的，是个人都会被吓到。

 

当他们转过身，一位穿着西装的青年正在向她们打招呼，「晚上好女士们，I’m Loki of Asgard.」

 

「Loki！我就知道是你来了。」Thor露出了大大的笑容，放下手中的东西上前拥抱这个他所想念的孩子，「Odin在上……幸好你没事。」在坠落至Midgard后他最放不下心的另一个就是Loki，在知道Loki对他的感情后他总担心自己掉下彩虹桥这件事会不会给这个敏感的小家伙带来什么影响，更害怕他做什么傻事。

 

被Thor拥入怀里，熟悉的温度和味道将Loki一直憋在心底的泪水烘了出来，当Thor掉下去时的担心和绝望，众神对他不认可时感受到的委屈，来时四人的牺牲带来的心痛……所有的憋屈和难过在Thor气息下终于冲破了他建起来层层堡垒，将他的泪水逼出了心间。

 

「Father……」为了不让自己的哭得样子被他人看到，Loki将额头抵上了Thor宽厚的肩，软软的哭音从怀里传来时Thor的心被狠狠地击中，「Shhh——I’m here,Loki,I’m here……」小东西的哭声总是他最大的软肋，也只有在他哭的时候Thor才明白，不管时隔多久，Loki长大变成什么样，他永远都是那个抓着自己泪眼汪汪地敏感的小宝贝。

 

而这个宝贝现在越过重重困难来找他，Thor为此心疼不已。

 

「呃……不是我要打扰你们，不过我们能不能先去取车回去再说？你们可以在车上……嗯……慢慢聊。」

 

Darcy的话惊醒了沉浸在二人世界的父子两，Loki有些窘迫地退出Thor的怀抱，虽然他真的很舍不得，不过目前最好的方案是快点离开这附近，没人知道那群人类会不会加大搜索的范围。

 

而我们聪明的Jane Foster还没有从刚才Loki那句‘Father’当中回过神来。

 

 

四个人挤在一辆车中真的不是什么很好的选择，尤其是后面的空间是自由的情况下。Jane和Darcy两人坐在前面的驾驶座和副驾驶的位置，后方Loki正在向Thor讲述他掉下彩虹桥后发生的事情。

 

「……然后Sif跳下飞行艇阻挡Hela，我才能够穿过密道到达Midgard……」Loki一边说一边低下头，他想起了Sif离去时的眼神，握着Thor的手不由得收紧了一些。

 

Thor见到Loki的喜悦已经被冲散，好友们的牺牲换来了Loki的平安，可两边都是他不愿意失去的，如果可以他并不想做这种选择。

 

Loki几乎将每一个细节都讲给了Thor，但巧妙地略过了关于诸神对他说的那些话和自己的反驳，还有关于宇宙魔方的内容也被他轻巧地带过，在说到密道的时候他的眼神总是有意地看向在前面的两人。

 

很显然，他对那两人不信任。Thor看出了他的顾虑，也没有打算让两位善良的女士知道这种危险的事情，打算等待会两人独处的时候再好好问问。

 

突然，他想起了一件事，「那么说就是你破坏了飞行艇的引擎的？」

 

Loki点点头，「是我做的。」

 

「为什么？」

 

「在我穿过密道后飞行艇的双翼已经被空间跳跃给破坏了，如果放在那里不管肯定会被中庭人拿去拆分研究，为了保存Asgard的技术，我只能用燃烧能量的办法把整个飞行艇变成金属团。」Loki很认真地回答道。

 

Thor点点头，Loki这个想法是正确的，只不过可能那燃烧几天的火焰会给中庭人带来一些麻烦，希望这期间内不要有人因此受伤吧。

 

前方的Darcy终于忍不在两人都没有说话的时候住回过头来，「所以我可以八卦一下你们两个的关系吗？」她的眼睛里写满了好奇心，还有少许令人无语的兴奋。

 

Thor这才想起来，「哦对，我还没跟你们介绍，这是Loki，我的儿子。」在说到我的儿子时他脸上重新扬起了一丝微笑，将坐在旁边的Loki往自己的怀里带了带，而青年也顺从地往他的方向靠过去。

 

Darcy大方地伸出手，「我叫Darcy，所以你们真的是父子？Thor你才多大就有个这么大的孩子了？」

 

Thor歪着脑袋想了想，「我现在应该是600多岁，事实上我自己也不太记得了，有一段时间一直在外面战斗，能记得一个大概已经很不容易了，Loki是我收养的，再说我这个年纪有这么大的孩子也不奇怪了。」

 

「所以Loki是你从什么时候开始收养的？」

 

「他还是个小婴儿的时候我就收养他了，说是我一手养大的都不过分。」Thor揉了揉那头整齐地梳在脑后的黑发，怀里的人也露出了一个有些羞怯的笑容，又悄悄地往Thor身上贴了一些。

 

可是我看你们两怎么都像是一对情侣的相处方式啊——来自车内两位中庭人的内心独白。

 

 

——TBC——


	16. 十六、关于【宇宙魔方】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 养成，养父梗，小蓝皮基，年龄差，双性，生子，产乳，Loki对Thor的称呼为papa
> 
> 私设：约顿海姆人幼儿期（12岁前）有10年，之后进入少年期（相当于人类的14岁），百岁左右身体成熟就算成年；阿斯嘉德人幼儿期有15年，之后少年期，百岁左右神力发展完整就是成年。
> 
> 年龄差：Thor比Loki大了五百多岁

十六、关于【宇宙魔方】

 

四人开着车回到了Jane家，两名人类在疲惫了两天后又经历了这么惊险刺激的一晚，早就累的不行。Darcy好心地把自己的房间让给两个外星人休息，自己和Jane挤到一间房去睡觉了。

 

Loki小心地绕过散落在地板上的各种衣物，将凌乱的床整理成能够休息的样子。这短短的几天发生了太多的事情，Loki已经疲惫不堪，尤其是他在经历了这么多次的悲痛失去了那么多人后，他迫切地需要好好地休息一下。

 

Thor跟着他，坐到了床边，大手一下下地抚摸过柔软的黑发，「辛苦你了，Loki。」

 

「Papa……」强压下的委屈在这一刻重新涌出，Loki转头用脸颊去蹭Thor的大手，眼眶在感受到那熟悉的温度时就红了，碍于外人在场的顾忌在两人独处后全都放下，此刻他恨不得钻进Thor的怀里大声的哭泣。

 

Thor跟着躺上床，自从那天后两人就没有这么靠近过了，他的小Loki委屈的样子狠狠地击打着他的内心，让他无法自己地只想将他搂入怀里好好地安抚。

 

「嘘——哭吧，现在没人看得到了，把你的委屈都哭出来吧。」Thor把他摁进自己怀抱，感受着他颤抖的身体和自己渐渐湿润的肩窝。

 

最终Loki哭累了，在Thor的怀中沉沉睡去。睡着了的Loki让Thor想起曾经的小团子，安静地像个天使。事实上Loki对Thor来说确实是个美好的存在，雷神从来没有后悔将这个可爱的冰宝宝捡回来，哪怕是发生了后面的那件事他也没有后悔，只是有些担心自己的教育方式是不是出了点问题……

 

这么一想他是不是很失败？保护不了Asgard，无法守护自己身边的人，甚至在养育一个孩子上都出现了不可逆转的差错……黑色的裂口被不断地放大，Thor对自己一直以来坚定的信念产生了怀疑。

 

Asgard需要的并不是他，而是一名能够震慑九界的、足够强大的人。

 

当Loki从睡梦中缓缓转醒，见到的就是抱着自己的人一脸严肃地盯着窗外的样子，不过看起来不像是在盯着什么，倒像是想着什么事情放空了视线的样子。

 

「Papa？」冰凉的手抚上紧皱的眉头，想要抚平它。

 

Thor的意识被拉回，轻声地问道「醒了？是不是我弄醒你了？」

 

「没有……」Loki摇摇头，「做了个噩梦，又梦到你被丢下去的时候了……」说着说着他的声音又带上了一丝微弱的哭腔。

 

Thor心疼地搂紧，「没事了，我好好地在这儿呢，乖啊。」怀里的人点点头，闷闷地说「我们要去给他们报仇……」在他说出这句话后他感觉Thor的身体有一瞬间的僵硬，许久没有回答他。

 

Loki有些疑惑地抬起头，「papa？怎么了？」

 

Thor还是没有说话，抱着Loki的手不自觉地松了一些。

 

「怎么了？难道你不想为他们报仇吗？Fandral？Volstagg？Hogun？Sif？还有那些为了抵抗Hela而牺牲掉的战士？那些变成亡灵士兵的人？！」Loki难以置信地坐起身，像是看着什么奇怪的事情一样地瞪着Thor。

 

「我没有不想为他们报仇！」

 

「那为什么犹豫？！」

 

「我只是……」Thor的气势弱了下去，渐渐地别过头去不愿直视Loki。

 

沉默了许久后，他才缓慢地开口，「我不确定对Asgard来说，我合不合适……」Thor抬起头，Loki看出他眼中的迷茫与不安，「事实证明我没有Hela那么强大，或许她才是守护Asgard最好的人选，至少有她在另外的国度就不会侵犯Asgard！」Thor颓倒回床铺中，双手抬起捂住了自己的脸，「过去的一切都是谎言……Asgard并不需要我……」

 

「够了！！！」

 

Thor惊讶地看着大喊出声的Loki，「在你的国家处于水深火热的时候，你只会思考这些吗？Thor Odinson！，你和她流着同样的血，只有你才有机会打败Hela！可是你现在跟我说什么合不合适？！你是个国王，你生而为王！与其思考Asgard需要你不如好好想想你的人民需不需要你！！！」气急的Loki眼眶发红，一口气骂完让他有些喘气，看起来反而有种可怜兮兮的感觉。

 

小家伙爆发出来的气势把Thor吓到了，以前不论如何都没见他的Loki这么生气过，就算受了委屈也只是在他的怀里小声地抽泣咒骂那些让他生气的人，从来不会不顾形象地像这样大吼大叫。

 

Loki见他这幅呆样子就更加来气，自己花了那么多的时间找到他，结果却换来他这位畏头畏尾的样子？这算什么？还不如让他拿着冬棺去找Hela那个女人拼命，至少如果成功了牺牲的也只是他一个。

 

「你说，过去的一切都是谎言……」Loki调整了一下自己的情绪，重新开口「我明白那种感情，papa，当我知道我并不是你真正的孩子时，我以为我的世界都塌了。

当你发现过去坚信不疑的东西尽是谎言，被隐藏起来的真相能够将你世界在短短的时间内打混打散，一种过去的自己只是个笑话的感觉像黑暗一样把你吞噬掉，就像是失去了光明一样彷徨无助。

那种感觉很不好受，我知道，我比谁都要清楚，papa。」

 

Loki牵起Thor的手，包裹在双手之中放到了心口的位置，体温的差距帮Thor拉回了一丝理智，「可是你告诉我，你爱我，你说你能保证这一点，你说你最大的愿望是我能够健康地成长。

我也是，papa。

我没有办法保证所有人，但我可以说，我和Frigga奶奶，还有Sif他们，我们都希望你是Asgard的守护者，只有你才适合那个位置……不，不是适合，那就是属于你的位置，你就是Asgard的国王！

曾经我最大的愿望就是希望你能像爱一个普通人一样爱我，可我现在不奢求了，我只想你平安地，没有阻碍地登上那个王座，守护整个九界，papa……」说道后面时Loki已经无法克制住自己的眼泪，又不愿意放开握着Thor的双手，只好低下头去倔强地藏起哭得满是泪花的脸。

 

看着哭泣的Loki，Thor的心中堵塞的烦闷似乎被什么给用力打通了，他脑中的一切黑暗都被驱散开，只剩下曾经照耀他的光明，原来他不是被夺去了光明，只是他一直蒙蔽了自己的双眼。

 

用另外一只手捧起Loki的脸，拇指擦去他眼下的泪水，将这个哭得通红的小东西单手楼进怀里，「我很抱歉Loki，我不会迷茫了，为了你和大家，我发誓我不会再犹豫了。」

 

两人的手被夹在中间，Loki的手还紧紧地包着Thor的大手，不愿松开的同时他只好用力地点点头，来表达自己的感受。

 

 

画了些时间调整了一下心情，Thor这才将主要的问题重新问出，「所以，我们要怎么回去？彩虹桥已经关闭，在父亲醒来前没有任何办法能够修复它，你的密道似乎也只是单向的，Midgard似乎没有什么能够直接到达Asgard的办法。」

 

Loki拿出Frigga给他的手链，「宇宙魔方，它就是传说中的空间宝石。我在外游历的时候就听不少人说过它就在Midgard，但都因为太过遥远而不确定信息的真实性。我一开始也不敢确定，但这个手链可以探测到宇宙魔方的能量，从密道中出来后我就可以确定，魔方就在Midgard，而且就在飞行艇降落的这一块区域，虽然我不确定具体的位置，不过随着手链指引的方向走我们一定能找到魔方！」

 

「可Midgard太大了，在没有Mjolnir的情况下我们没办法在短时间内找到魔方。」Thor无奈地接过手链，在对着某个方向后手链上的宝石明显更亮了一些。

 

Loki也是第一次到这个国度，那些密道他虽然知道可没有真实地试过，这也是他第一次到Midgard来，显然在没有Thor的飞行能力的情况下他也束手无策，他留意过，在这个国度似乎并不是那么轻易就能弄到飞行器。

 

见Loki的情绪也低落起来，Thor赶紧换上笑容，拍拍他的肩「总之我们先出发把，走一步算一步！」

 

 

他们走房门时另一扇房间门还是紧闭着的，中庭人的身体似乎比他们想象的更孱弱一些，两位女士一直熟睡到大中午都没有醒来。

 

Thor用她们的厨房为四人做了份简易的餐点，虽然说是他做的，但其实也就是将真空包装的快餐食品放进微波炉中加热罢了。毕竟他才来一周，能学会用微波炉而没有把厨房炸了已经算是很了不起的了。

 

Loki翻阅着茶几上的杂志，在Thor忙碌的同时为自己变出了一身同杂志上相同的打扮，还在一些细节的地方做了些细小的变动。等Thor弄好以后见到的就是一个穿成翩翩公子的邪神——嫩绿色的衬衫搭配着深灰的领带，沙发的靠背上挂着一件明显就是刚多出来的墨绿灰外套，就连刚才因为情绪激动而有些凌乱的发丝现在也都服服帖帖地拢在耳后，乖巧得不行。

 

「你从哪儿变出来这些东西的？」Thor有些好笑，把餐盘放在餐桌上招呼他过来吃点东西。Loki一边笑一边走进，在他走到桌边时Thor身上突然闪过一道绿光，他身上破旧的T恤顿时变成了深蓝色的西装，蓝灰色的衬衫没有领带，最上方的领个扣子还是开着的。

 

「一点小小的伪装。」Loki调皮地笑道。

 

在他们吃完Thor做出来的食物后，两位睡了半天的女士也终于从房间中走出来。Darcy在见到两人着装后马上清醒过来，大声呼喊这TM也太帅了！接着在看到Thor为她们准备了食物后更加开心，「睡醒来饿肚子的时候发现有温度正好的食物的人生真是太幸福了！我爱速冻食物，我爱Thor！」

 

Thor早已习惯了Darcy的这种个性，笑着摊手说了声「不客气。」没有注意到Loki在听到Darcy最后一句话的时候瞬间阴沉下去的表情。

 

Jane简单地随着Darcy的话调笑了几句，两人迅速解决了这顿午餐，用餐完毕后Jane才问道「你们这是要出门吗？呃……我只是问问，并不是想限制你们，毕竟我们这里……没有人会在家里穿的那么正式。」

 

Loki挑挑眉，「我们的确准备离开了，Asgard还需要我们，我们不能一直停留在这里。」他连续用了三个‘我们’，强调他和Thor才是一起的。

 

「我们打算去找之前Loki说的宇宙魔方，如果我们的方法没有出错的话，魔方的方位还要再往北走一些。」Thor翻看美国的地图，再往北向上就是科罗拉多州，那个地方海拔已经有5000米以上了！

 

Jane有些担心地同Thor一起研究地图，Loki愤愤不平地看着在桌边越来越接近的两人，手中的杯子几乎发出破碎的悲鸣了。

 

这时，不知道从哪摸出一盒巧克力棒的Darcy突然想起了什么，「北方？那群没有人的山里？我们之前在那附近监测的时候好像有测到其他的不寻常的能量。」她的话点醒了Jane，「哦对！你们等我一下！」说着她便火急火燎地跑到装着过去资料的箱子边开始翻找想要的东西。

 

「找到了！」等了好一会儿Jane终于找出了一年前她们刚到这里时测的资料，几张纸在她的手中发出声响，递给凑过来的Thor两人。

 

Thor直接跳过纸上大段大段的文字和数据，直接将视线停留在配图上的仪器的画面中。代表能量的光点四散，从单张图上只能看出它是无数的光点，但几张图下来，细心的人便会发现光点总是咋固定的范围内进行移动。

 

「这个就是强大的能量粒子，我们一开始以为是某种放射性的能量物质，可是在经过一段时间的观察后我们发现它们是有一定的运动范围的，而把这些数据全都整合起来，算出它的活动范围，正好是一个边长是10厘米的正方体。」

 

Thor和Loki紧盯着最后结果的哪一张模拟图，简单的一张图在他们的眼中化成了宇宙魔方的样子，虽然没有见过这个存在于传说中的宝物，可当线索就在这么近的距离时，不去确认的话就太可惜了！

 

Loki与Thor对视一眼，问道「你们在哪里探测到的！」

 

「就北边的洛矶山脉的下方，当时它发出了很强的能量波动我们才能检测到，后来再去就没有检测到了。」Jane有些可惜，她还想趁机一探究竟的，结果那次以后她们不论何时去都检测不到那么剧烈的能量波动，那块地方又因为各种原因不能上去，后来她只好放弃。

 

没有再检测到？难道是被拿走了？Loki沉思了一下，不对，魔方应该还在那个位置，手链的反应显示它就在那个方向，检测不到可能是保管魔方的人用了某种手段来隐藏它的能量外泄。

 

「我们还是去看看吧，我相信Frigga的手链。」还没等Loki开口，Thor就先给出了结论，

 

Loki点点头，「那我马上出发……」

 

「等等等等——」Jane打断了他们，「你们要走过去？这里离那边还是有很长的距离的！你们要是用走的都不知道要走到什么时候去，而且你们也不知道具体的位置不是吗？」

 

似乎察觉到了她要说什么，Loki的脸色有些不好了，「所以LadyJane的意思是？」

 

Jane被他问得有些不好意思，讪讪地说道「我只是觉得……你们也许需要一样交通工具？还有……需要有人来给你们指一下路……之类的？你看，你们对人类的世界都不是那么熟悉，万一你们有什么不懂的还可以有人给你们解释一下不是吗？」

 

「她的意思就是我们想和你们一块儿去。」Darcy十分不给面子地拆了台。

 

Thor有些犹豫，Jane说的很对，但他总是不希望这两名善良的人类因为他而受到伤害，「可我们不能再麻烦你们，而且这次的行动十分可能有很大的危险，这不该是两位女士参与的行动。」

 

Jane马上摆摆手，「并不麻烦！我们只是……送你们到最近的安全位置，然后我们就会走掉，你们不用担心我们的！只是……如果你们要用那个什么魔方走的话，我可不可以在那附近收集一下数据？这对我的研究会有很大的帮助！」她双手合十地低下头做出恳求的样子，在接受了那么多她们的帮助后Thor也不忍心拒绝这么一位沉迷与自己职业的女士，只好点点头答应了她。

 

见Thor点头，两人欢呼着击掌，Darcy一边跑进房间收拾行李一边大喊「又可以和美妙的肉体相处一段时间啦~！」而Loki手中的杯子也终于不堪重负地碎了。

 

 

——TBC——


	17. 十七、关于【S.H.I.E.L.D】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 养成，养父梗，小蓝皮基，年龄差，双性，生子，产乳，Loki对Thor的称呼为papa
> 
> 私设：约顿海姆人幼儿期（12岁前）有10年，之后进入少年期（相当于人类的14岁），百岁左右身体成熟就算成年；阿斯嘉德人幼儿期有15年，之后少年期，百岁左右神力发展完整就是成年。
> 
> 年龄差：Thor比Loki大了五百多岁

十七、关于【S.H.I.E.L.D】

 

5000多米的高度即便是两位体能过人的神也有花了不少时间，而Loki在中途的时候就用幻术将两人的隐藏起来，以防他们的目标发现他们。Jane和说好的一样将他们送到了上次的那块地方后就离开了，他们相约如果成功拿到魔方就在Jane的家中的。

 

长时间地使用幻术对Loki开说早已是家常便饭，他总是用幻术保持着Asgard人的样子，这点如今只是多了个Thor，本来不应该会对他有太大的影响，可体力和神力的双重消耗还是让这位刚成年的神祗有些吃不消，他的身体维持在白皮肤样子的时候还是无法发挥出冰霜巨人百分之百的体能。

 

随着手链的指引，他们终于在夜晚降临之后找到了此行的目的地——一个隐藏在群山间的看起来像是研究所的建筑物，当然Thor和Loki并不知道Midgard的研究所长什么样，他们只是随着手链的指引找到了这座建筑物而已。

 

一架Midgard称为‘直升机’的飞行工具从建筑物的上方飞了进去，这里面似乎发生了什么大事，灯火通明，探照灯以一定的规律照射四周，不放过建筑物周围的任何一处，不断地有车辆从地下停车场的出口出来，上面站的人手中无一例外地都拿着那种名为‘枪’的Midgard的武器。

 

情况似乎有些出乎两人的预料，“速战速决。”Thor用口型对Loki说。

 

费了点功夫潜入建筑物的中心，两人见到一个皮肤是黑色的男人从直升机上下来，身后跟着的一男一女两个手下。在所有人都忙着撤离的时候这人却搭乘直升机过来？Loki觉得这几人有些不寻常，示意Thor跟上去看看。

 

而Loki的预感的正确的，黑色男人的身后跟着的男人称他为‘Sir’，而有好几名中途跑过来的穿着白大褂的中庭人都叫黑色男人为‘Director’，就这种情况看来，这名黑色男人至少是目前为止这个建筑物中权力最大的人。

 

「情况有多糟糕？」黑色男人发问。

 

「最糟糕的就在这里，Sir，我们并不知道。」走在一边的男人回答他，「宇宙魔方再一次发生能量波动，目前能量值还没有达到无法控制的地步，但一直在攀升，我们无法测量它是否会造成上次那种规模的损伤。」

 

捕捉到宇宙魔方这个关键的词，Loki和Thor对视了一眼，在彼此的眼中看到了惊喜，一进来就直接得到关于魔方的消息，他们的运气还真是好。

 

他们随着这三人一直深入到建筑物的地下，从这几人的对话中Loki简单地梳理了一下魔方现在的状况：发生了不稳定的能量波动、几年前也有过一场大规模的波动导致损伤惨重、这个组织似乎想用魔方制造某种机器，现在已经到了阶段2有了原型机。

 

这群人类难道想只靠科技就掌控宇宙魔方？Loki甚至想要大笑，对于原石的威力无知的人类只会做这些事情了吗？无限原石的能量的确是源源不断地，但是这些能量有着属于原石本身属性的元素，他们能用到的只不过是能量的那一部分，元素的那一部分在他们的无知下被忽略，最终双方的不平衡使魔方发生了能量波动。

 

这就是为什么Loki不喜欢Midgard，这里的人们无知又自大，对于未知的事物抱有的永远不是尊敬而是恐惧与抵抗，甚至是傲慢的想要主宰一切。

 

中途黑色男人身后的两人都被男人安排了各自的任务，最后两人只能跟在男人的身后一直走进一个空旷得不像样的场所。这里空得像是将山体掏空做了个研究地，被区分成很明显的两块区域，一边是空旷得只有最中间的一台仪器链接向另一个块区域，仪器的中心就是Loki他们需要的宇宙魔方；另一边全是研究人员和无数的监测仪器。魔方之上是半球形的穹顶，上面也挂着不少Loki看不懂的机器，散着着与魔方有些相似的蓝色光芒。

 

Fury走进来后领头的研究员便马上走了过来向他报告魔方的情况，几天前在南方出现的不明的机械残骸和魔方的异动几乎是同时出现的，虽然没有直接的证据但不难猜出这两者之间的联系，机械残骸已经被S.H.I.E.L.D回收，现在他们缺少的就是一份关于这个机械残骸的报告。

 

但目前最紧要的问题，是解决魔方的能量异动。

 

Thor和Loki走进来后就没有再继续跟着黑色男人，两人的注意力都转到了魔方上。Loki用手指指魔方，又指指自己，示意Thor在原地等他不要暴露。Thor的摇头被他刻意无视，在Thor伸手抓住他前飞快地走到放着魔方的机器前。

 

结果他才刚到魔方前，一个关注着监测屏的研究人员就大叫出声，「有人在那儿！」随着研究人员话音的落下，破风声响起，一支箭向Loki的头顶飞去。

 

接着箭诡异地停在了半空之中，似乎被什么东西给握住，箭尾还在微微地颤动。绿色的光线闪过，Loki褪去了他身上的幻术，箭头正对着他的额头，在千钧一发之际被他握在了手中。

 

「不要过来！」Loki大声地说，一边隐藏在暗处准备出手的几名特工和Thor都停下了脚步，也不知道他这句话是对谁说的。

 

Fury放下手里的电子板，手摸上了藏在身上的手枪，「请问有什么事吗？Sir？」

 

Loki有些嫌弃地甩掉手中的箭，「没事，我只是来取一样我需要的东西。」说完他伸手准备拿走魔方，不料他刚动一下，另一只箭就射了过来，被激怒的Loki甩出一把小刀，双方在半空中炸开来。

 

Loki这才把视线转向箭矢射出的方向，搭建起来的脚手架之上，一名特工拿这在Midgard几乎没人使用的弓箭正瞄着他。「这就是中庭人的礼仪？连招呼都不打就攻击？看来你只学会了精灵的箭术没有学会他们的美德。」

 

Clinton发出嗤笑，「我比长耳朵的家伙可要强得多。」

 

「我们没有时间扯那么多！」Fury打断两人，「你以为你是谁可以在我们的眼皮子底下拿走宇宙魔方？」

 

「Oh，抱歉，我应该先做个自我介绍。」Loki侧头露出一个优雅的笑容，「I’m Loki of Asgard.」

 

「Asgard？你确定不是Hogwarts？」Fury看起来像是被激怒了，声音高昂起来，「你没有经过允许就进入S.H.I.E.L.D的研究机构，然后直接说要带走整个机构最重要的东西！我不管你是谁，但我瞎了一只眼不代表我脑子也只有一半了！现在，亮出你的魔杖吧Mr.Slytherin，让我看看你还有什么小把戏。」

 

Loki被这名人类激怒了，男人说的什么Hogwarts什么的他不清楚，但话语中满满的不屑是对他最大的侮辱，他会让这名人类后悔的，Loki发誓。为了更好地发挥能力，Loki褪去了最后一层伪装，蓝色的皮肤和小刀般的犄角出现在所有人面前，而这群人类眼中的那种畏惧与厌恶使他本来就差的心情更糟了。

 

Clinton吹了声口哨，「看来你把我们的蓝精灵给惹怒了，Sir.」

 

Loki先是一挥手射出冰凌，毁掉了Clinton所在的脚手架，敏捷的特工在脚手架完全倒塌前翻身跳下来，没有受伤。可Loki的这一行为也打乱了对面的一些布局，成了开战的信号。在场的特工们拿出武器开始朝那个方向攻击，Loki双手贴地，一堵冰墙突然拔地而起，瞬间涨到了三米的高度，将Loki和魔方围在中间，挡下了所有的射击。

 

Thor一直在旁边胆战心惊地看着Loki和这群中庭人的来往，那几支箭矢几乎要把他的心吓得跳出胸膛，在Loki终于有所动作后他就做好了准备随时冲到Loki的身边去，Loki双手贴地的同时他便一个冲刺，借助翻滚的力量在冰墙升起前成功进了冰墙围出的范围内。

 

在Thor滚进去的同时，躲在监测仪器后方的研究人员在仪器上捕捉到了他的身影，再一次大喊，「还有一人！他跑进去了！」

 

冰墙暂时替两人抵挡了攻击，Thor看了一下Loki有些糟糕的脸色，觉得不能再浪费时间了。将魔方从仪器上取下来，递给Loki，「我们要怎么用魔方离开？」

 

Loki有些喘，此刻他已经感到了疲惫，瞬发冰墙这种高级魔法对他的消耗实在是太大了。面对Thor递过魔方的大手，他也只能无助摇摇头，「我不知道，之前只知道Asgard可以直接通过神力去用它，可并没有人真的试过……papa试一下向魔方输送神力？」

 

Thor面露难色，「可我没有锤子……我……我并不知道怎么直接释放神力，以前都是用锤子来做到的。」

 

他的这番话让Loki着急了起来，「可你是雷电之神！你控制的是雷电不是锤子！」

 

他贴近Thor，手放在他的小臂上，「如果没有魔方我们没有办法从这里逃出去papa……我的力量消耗得太多了，你就试试，试一下看看好吗？」

 

Thor有些不确定地点头，集中注意力想试试如何释放神力，可就在这时，冰墙出现了巨大的龟裂纹，由中心某一点向四周发散开来。Loki疯狂调动几近枯竭的神力想要用魔法修补墙体，可他的速度赶不上外面的炮弹，下一次攻击到来时，冰墙瞬间崩塌。

 

无数的冰块与冰晶散落，一支箭矢巧妙地从冰块中直线穿出，在Loki没有防备的时候刺进了他的左肩。

 

「Loki！！！」Thor亲眼见着那支不知从哪飞来的箭刺进Loki的身体中，本来霜巨人强大的体质不应该被小小的箭矢给伤到，但事实就是，他的Loki受伤了，他守护了那么多年的孩子，他发誓过要付出一切来保护的Loki在他的面前受伤了，只因为他没有力量。

 

凭空出现的雷电惊到了所有人，几名特工被几道威力不大的雷电给击中后晕了过去，几道更大的雷电代替了崩塌的冰墙成了两人新的保护墙，那些飞来子弹都在雷电的威力下失去的了原有的轨迹。

 

Thor的眼睛泛着诡异的电光，细小的电流在他的肌肉和手指上不断闪现，他深深吸气，控制身上的电流回到自己的体内后扶起摔倒在地的Loki，红色的血液在他蓝色的皮肤上格外地刺眼，血从箭矢的边缘流出，整个箭头都没入了Loki的肩膀中，Thor不敢贸然拔出来，以免伤口的恶化。

 

单手抱起Loki，他的宝贝虚弱地靠着他，手指紧紧撰着他的头发，可想而知他的Loki有多疼，他哪儿受过这种委屈啊！

 

Thor用魔方打开了空间门。一团青黑色的烟雾在他的身后出现，「宇宙魔方的力量不是人类能够掌控的，停止你们的不自量力吧。魔方我带走了，再会，中庭人们。」他的语气很不好，一想到Loki的伤是这群人造成的他就无法克制心中的怒火，赶紧在爆发之前离开。青黑色的烟雾将两人的身影吞没，在众目睽睽下消失了。

 

 

——TBC——


	18. 十八、关于【回家】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 养成，养父梗，小蓝皮基，年龄差，双性，生子，产乳，Loki对Thor的称呼为papa
> 
> 私设：约顿海姆人幼儿期（12岁前）有10年，之后进入少年期（相当于人类的14岁），百岁左右身体成熟就算成年；阿斯嘉德人幼儿期有15年，之后少年期，百岁左右神力发展完整就是成年。
> 
> 年龄差：Thor比Loki大了五百多岁

十八、关于【回家】

 

Thor用魔方将两人带回了Jane的家中，受了伤的Loki紧紧攀着Thor，直到高大的雷神将他放置在姑娘们放满印着卡通图案抱枕的沙发上。

 

「乖乖待着好吗？我去拿点毛巾和治疗石过来。」Thor耐心地轻哄搂着他的Loki，被疼得几乎要冒冷汗的Loki疲软地坐在沙发上，体内空荡荡的没有一丝神力的感觉让他连缓慢地自愈都做不到，甚至连牵动一下左半边的肌肉都痛得不行。

 

Thor弄了点热水和干净的毛巾过来，再把Loki先前带来的治疗石全都拿了过来。在蹲下身见到Loki明显有些发白的神色后一阵心疼，恨不得把人搂到怀里面好好地安慰。

 

但现在最要紧的还是处理Loki的伤口。

 

小心地让Loki靠在自己的怀中，让他能够枕在自己的肩上，「我得先把箭拔出来才能用治疗石，要是疼得忍不住了就咬我，别咬自己，知道吗？」

 

Loki虚弱地睁开眼点点头，手指不自觉地抓上了Thor的衣服。Thor一手握住箭的尾部一手拿着热毛巾，在给了Loki一个安慰的吻后猛地将箭拔出！红色的血顿时便从伤口喷出，怀里的人也在他拔出的那一刻僵住了身子，身上蓝色的花纹似乎都为这疼痛而加深了一些。Thor马上用毛巾捂住伤口，淡色的毛巾很快就被染成刺眼的红色。不耽误时间，Thor赶紧放下箭拿起治疗石，用握力将治疗石捏成了散发着柔光的粉末，凑近Loki的伤口后发着光的粉末自动漂进了伤口的周围，开始缓慢地修复起来。

 

看着伤口缓慢地愈合，Thor紧绷的神经才放松下来，心疼地摸摸怀里不断颤抖的宝贝。他的Loki哪里受过这种伤？这个他心尖尖上的小宝贝，从小就被他放在手心里呵护的孩子，就算有着五十年的空白期他也没让Loki那么委屈过。

 

Loki自己也很难过，被那个黑色的人类瞧不起就算了，居然还丢脸地被一名人类伤到了，最令人生气的是引以为傲的自愈力在神力枯竭的情况下丝毫没有发挥作用，反而成了降低伤口愈合速度的因素。原本在治疗石的作用下他的伤口应该马上就会愈合的，可身体不断地和伤口抢夺治疗石上的能量，这也导致papa把他带来的治疗石全都用在了他的身上后伤口愈合的速度还是十分地不理想。

 

将全部的治疗石都捏成粉末，虽然愈合的速度缓慢，但好歹已经不再流血，Thor这才小心翼翼地用毛巾将Loki其他地方的血液擦去，最后把毛巾甩到装着热水的脸盆里，紧紧地抱着Loki，大手顺着他的脊柱一下下抚慰，安抚他疼得颤抖的小东西。

 

能够在papa的怀中撒娇的机会Loki是不会白白浪费的，伤口在治疗石的作用下已经好了许多，只有些许痛痒的感觉，但Loki对刚才那种附加无力感的疼痛还颇为心悸，那种好像自己的生命都随着血液一起流出去了的无力感，他不想再经历第二次。借着这种恐惧，他毫不客气地钻进想念的怀抱中，蓝色的手紧紧环绕Thor，发出闷闷的声音，「疼……」

 

Thor都要心疼坏了，「还疼吗？不应该啊……除了伤口还有哪里不舒服的吗？」他一只手固定住Loki受伤的那边肩膀不让他乱动，仔细地检查除了这个刺眼的伤口还有没有其他受伤的地方。

 

Loki摇摇头，心满意足地汲取着papa身上的味道，心中为自己这种调皮的举动换来papa紧张的样子而偷着乐，享受着papa对自己的关心。

 

肩上的伤最终愈合成一个浅蓝色的伤疤，在治疗石的效果褪去后强烈的疲累终于向Loki袭来，神力得到了少许的回复，安全感使他的身体叫嚣着要进入沉眠来恢复耗损过多的神力。

 

用手拍了拍Thor的小臂，「papa，我需要沉眠一下来恢复神力……」疲惫时的Loki声音软软的，就和他现在整个人一样，没有力气地贴着Thor。

 

Thor表示理解地吻了吻他的额头，「你好好休息，等你休息好了我们再出发。」Loki被他贴在耳根边低沉的说话方式震得腰肢发软，飞速地点了点头，闭上眼准备进入沉眠，Thor突然打断了他，「Loki等等。」

 

「呃……？」Loki几乎要睁不开眼，只能发出湿软的嘟哝。

 

Thor拿出魔方，「那些中庭人可能会通过能量追踪魔方，你能先把它收起来吗？这方面你比我强，能做到吗？」Thor轻轻摇晃怀里已经有些犯迷糊了的小东西，好笑地看他眼都不睁地拿起魔方，手腕翻转间正方体就消失在他的手中，然后窸窸窣窣地蹭回自己的怀里用犄角蹭了蹭他的耳后，在他的肩上找到了个合适的位置睡了过去，发出细微的呼吸声。

 

手撑在Loki的膝盖下，温柔地将熟睡的小宝贝抱起，看他在自己的臂膀中动来动去的不安样，用一个又一个的亲吻安抚着他。把人抱进房间里，体贴地帮他脱下沾满血液的西装，换上自己宽大舒适的T恤，让Loki能够睡得舒服一些。

 

离开了温暖的怀抱，蓝色的脸不满地皱了皱，双手在四周乱抓，摸到Thor换下来的衣服后抱过来，埋进去深深吸了一口气才安份地继续睡觉，丝毫没有注意到一边被他的动作弄得双颊发红的Thor本人的心情。

 

想到Loki对自己的感情，Thor的心情又复杂了起来。

 

原本Thor认为Loki对自己的感情不过是这么多年来一种弄错了的依赖情，毕竟他们从以前的关系就一直都是父子，但是这几天相处下来Thor不再这么认为了，Loki对他的感情中是有着依赖没错，可不仅仅只是依赖，还有太多复杂的感情掺杂在其中，最后交织混杂成了Loki口中的‘爱’。

 

可是他并不记得自己做了什么让Loki会对自己产生这种感情啊！至少在那五十年的空白期前他是完全没有考虑过Loki会对自己产生其他感情的想法的。

 

那么问题或许就是出在Thor不知道的那五十年间。

 

按照Loki的说法，他那五十年独自去往了另外的几个国度，在那几个国度中了解到了许多在Asgard的书本上无法感受到的东西。至于他究竟去了哪里，见到了谁，遇见了什么样的事，Thor完全不知。

 

究竟是什么改变了Loki的想法？Thor对此很是疑惑，是什么在短短的五十年间改变了他小小的霜巨人，让他觉得对自己的那种感情是爱情？

 

默默地叹了口气，算了，不管怎么样目前最为紧要的问题是还在Asgard作恶的Hela，他和Loki之间的事只能暂时排在这场大战结束后，等到那时他一定会和Loki好好地谈一谈，将这个棘手的问题解决，在不伤害小家伙的前提下。

 

 

等Loki醒来已经是三天后，Jane和Darcy已经回到了家里。对于一开门就见到刚送走的两人她们还是很惊讶的，尤其是当她们发现那个好看的Loki突然变成了阿凡达的时候。Thor简单地向她们解释了事情的经过，在Jane提出想要看一看魔方时用‘魔方在Loki那里’委婉地拒绝了她。

 

虽然很抱歉，但Thor还是不希望再有中庭人接触到宇宙魔方，无限宝石的诱惑力太过强大，即便他相信两位女士不是那种心智不坚定的人他也不能冒这个险。

 

所以等Loki醒了以后Thor两人马上就收拾了东西，在两位女士各种仪器的围绕下利用魔方离开了，假装没有看到Jane有些不舍的眼神和Loki沾沾自喜的小模样，至于两人有没有收集到有用的数据就不关她们的事了。

 

 

长距离的空间门有些不太好控制，Thor用魔方把两人送回了Asgard，但他们面对着陈旧古老的建筑物，有些认不出这是哪里。

 

「这里看起来很像我在书上见到过的某个地方……」Loki打量建筑物上古老的文字，是Asgard的文字，但又和他学到的文字由些许的不同，似乎是Asgard文字变化前的模样，但被风化得有些看不清，让他不是很确定。

 

「这是避难所，很久以前的。」Thor突然说道，在Loki疑惑地看向他时指了指刻在门上的巨大法阵，「以前的守护法术，很老了，要用Asgardian的血才能开启的守护力量。」这也是他在某次的战争中一名资质十分老的士兵教给他的，虽然他的天赋在这方面真的没有什么作用。

 

在听到Asgardian的血时，Loki的神色暗了暗，很快又恢复了原样，「那我们现在打开这里？我感觉里面似乎有人的气息。」Thor点点头，在地上摸索着找到了开启法阵的石台，用Loki递过来的小刀在三个手指上划了一道长口，在伤口愈合前快速地将血涂抹在石台上，形成三道血痕。

 

在他一气呵成的动作后，抹在石台上的血液发出夺目的金光，大门上的法阵缓缓转动，石门在四目之下缓缓开启。而门口，是一群用武器对准他们的金宫士兵们。

 

「是Thor殿下！」在见到他们后，士兵们露出高兴的笑脸，马上收起了武器，向两人行礼。

 

Thor不在意地挥挥手，走进避难所后石门缓缓关闭，「你们为什么没有进入金宫？在我离开后发生了什么事？把你们知道的情报全都说出来。」

 

「是！」一名看起来像是领头的士兵站了出来，「报告殿下，我们几个小队因为整合群众晚了一些，没能在护罩开启前进入金宫，在Heimdall的指导下带着部分人民转移到了这个避难所来躲避Hela，她在Loki殿下离开后就恶性大发……」

 

在士兵的叙述下，Thor才理解到这名和他同父异母的姐姐性情是多么地残暴——没能抓住Loki让Hela愤怒，她认定了这是去般救兵的人，为了将金宫中的众神逼出来，她在金宫前的大广场上大张旗鼓地将普通士兵转变为亡灵士兵，时不时还拿普通民众来转变取乐，可未经受过训练的普通民众的身躯根本无法承受转变的痛苦，总是会在转变到一半时死去，成为一具干枯的尸体。

 

她的举动引起了众神的愤怒，却迟迟没有人从金宫中踏出来阻止她，诸神们很清楚只有同样拥有继承人之力的Thor才能打败这名强大的死亡之神，无人不在祈祷Loki能够顺利地找到Thor并把他带回来。

 

听完士兵的报告后一阵雷电突然击碎了大殿中的石头，被惊吓到的众人以为是Hela来袭，害怕地围成了一团，士兵们纷纷拿起武器警戒周围。可很快他们就发现了那道雷电是从他们愤怒的大王子身上发出来的……

 

雷神的愤怒使他身上的雷电不断外溢，无数电花在他身上游走，紧握的拳头不断又噼里啪啦的的声响传出，就连他粗重的喘息都好像带上了一丝闷雷声。Thor努力地克制心中翻腾的怒火，如果不这么做那些随着他的怒火外露的神力化作的雷电大概会将这一片夷为空地。

 

「Papa……」Loki有些担心地凑到他的身边，用仅有他能够听到的声音轻唤险些失去理智的Thor，好在他的声音传到了Thor的耳中，那些冒着蓝光的电花才渐渐地消失，被Thor收回了体内。

 

用感激的目光看了眼Loki，Thor转头对已经惊讶得僵在原地的所有人说道，「接下来我要去和Hela战斗，我需要不畏惧死亡的士兵和我一起，这次的战斗过于凶险，甚至不小心就会变成亡灵士兵，所以我给你们选择的机会。」

 

在众人开口表态前，他抬手制止了他们，继续说道，「同时我需要有人带领一些人去拯救被困起来的其他人，虽然不用直接面对Hela，但是这项任务的难度丝毫不低于直面死亡之神，在你们做出选择前，请先仔细思考。」

 

他的两番话说完，大殿中陷入了沉默，所有人面面相觑，似乎在犹豫该如何做出选择。

 

最先站出来的是Thor身后的Loki，他像所有Asgard的士兵们一样，先用幻术幻化出了属于他的战服，单膝跪在了Thor的面前，「我愿意接手第二项任务，带领人去拯救被困的人民们，Father.」

 

Loki的主动站出来是Thor没想到的，他原意是让他在避难所这边保护留下来的人民，等到一切危险的战斗结束后才将他接回去，如果失败他们还有机会可以用魔方逃离Asgard，远离这块危险之地。

 

但他总是忘记，Loki是他的小Loki，是在他教育下成长起来的，和他有着一模一样的倔强的小Loki。这让他如何不为这个勇敢的小东西感到骄傲？他的孩子绝不是诸神们嘲笑的怪物，而是属于Asgard的勇敢的战士，也是属于他的，勇敢又聪明的Loki。

 

「好的，Loki，你带着愿意同你一起的士兵们去拯救被困的人，利用魔方带他们逃出。」Thor拍拍他的肩膀，将他扶起，在他的耳边小声地嘱咐「但我不希望你受伤，保护好你自己，好吗？」

 

Loki乖巧地点点头，站到了另一边去。

 

士兵们也纷纷做出了选择，不多的人数很快就被分成了三队——和Thor一起去吸引Hela注意力，同她正面战斗的队伍；和Loki一起从后方救人的队伍；在避难所留守，守护留在避难所的人民的队伍。

 

「注意安全。」分别前，Thor又不放心地再一次嘱咐Loki。

 

Loki握了握Thor的手，「你也是，papa。」

 

大战，终于开始。

 

 

——TBC——


	19. 十九、关于【大战】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 养成，养父梗，小蓝皮基，年龄差，双性，生子，产乳，Loki对Thor的称呼为papa
> 
> 私设：约顿海姆人幼儿期（12岁前）有10年，之后进入少年期（相当于人类的14岁），百岁左右身体成熟就算成年；阿斯嘉德人幼儿期有15年，之后少年期，百岁左右神力发展完整就是成年。
> 
> 年龄差：Thor比Loki大了五百多岁

十九、关于【大战】

 

金宫前的广场上，Hela坐在平时Odin坐的高位上把玩着手中的小刀。阶梯的下方，亡灵士兵们手中的长枪驾在几名金宫士兵的脖子上，一边是被另外的亡灵士兵看守着的寥寥几名普通人民。

 

抬眼看了看仍旧紧紧封闭的金宫，坚固的护罩 还是同先前一样纹丝不动。

 

冷哼一声，她还真就不信这群家伙能一直忍下去。手指凭空掐住下方的金宫士兵，死亡能量从指间散开，丝丝缕缕的磨绿色像网一样将士兵连人带铠甲地被围绕起来，铠甲从两方接触的位置开始变成深邃的黑色，以一种惊人的速度蔓延开来。而那些落在皮肤上的绿网飞快地吸收士兵身上的生气，一点点地腐烂成枯骨。凄惨的叫声落进在场所有人的耳中，在众人难以置信的目光中，一名士兵从活生生的样子变成了亡灵士兵。

 

普通的民众发出的惊叫似乎取悦到了这位嗜血残忍的死亡之神，在惊叫与惨叫声组合成的乐章中她缓步走下高台，手中的黑剑挑衅地指向金宫的方向。

 

「这就是你们口中守护九界和平的Asgard，连自己的子民都没有胆量去保护一群怂货！」

 

Hela的话刚说完，一道雷电劈下，正好落在她来不及收回的黑剑上，在她松手的同时被雷电击中的黑剑化为齑粉，「那也好过一个拿人民的生死来取乐的国王！」

 

Thor伴随着雷电带领众人出现在广场的正中心，和他一起出现的雷电正好将架着士兵的亡灵士兵和看守那几个平民的亡灵士兵击倒，和他一起出现的士兵们纷纷从飞行艇上跳下来，围城一个圈将平民们护在中间，剩余的在飞行艇上用上面的武器在上空做空中支援。

 

「没想到你还活着。」Hela嘴角轻挑，似乎对那些被雷电劈得散架的亡灵士兵毫不在意，「欢迎回家，brother.」

 

「谢谢。Sister.」雷神看了眼刚转变完成就被自己劈死的那名士兵，心中默默地道了声歉，「你的新爱好可不怎么样。」

 

「噢，你不喜欢？这可是我和Odin当年最喜欢的小把戏。」Hela笑得很是自傲，在Thor的眼中格外地刺眼，「Odin和我曾经让血与泪淹没了整个世界，我是他手下最勇猛的先锋，一手缔造了Asgard的辉煌。」她张开双臂，像是展示一般地向Thor介绍着过去的历史，「看看你周围，金碧辉煌的Asgard，九界中最美的仙境，富饶与美丽的聚集之地！这一切都是在败者的鲜血上建立起来的繁荣，世界臣服在我们的脚下，为Asgard帝国的强大而颤抖恐惧！

 

可Odin呢？他止步于九大国度，坐拥一切，享受着最终的胜果！把为他打拼的我囚禁，放逐！像对待野兽一样把我囚禁在荒无人烟的地方，禁止我回到Asgard！接着大言不惭地说要守护九界的和平！伪善的嘴脸简直让我作呕！」Hela的话语随着她的情绪愈发激动，到最后她几乎是对着Thor在吼，又或者，她是对着金宫的方向，对躺在金宫之中沉眠的Odin发出不甘的嘶吼。

 

Thor平静地看着她，「可这都不是你将对Father的怒火发泄在平民身上的理由，他们是无辜的，而你明知道这一点。」

 

「他们最大的错误就是遗忘了Asgard最大的英雄。」Hela收起了怒火，仿佛刚才那个怒吼的不是她。

 

「我理解你的怒火，你是我的姐姐，又是Asgard最强大的勇士，严格来说你才应该是Asgard的继承人……」Hela因为Thor的话嘴角扬起了微笑，但在接下来的话后她的眼中又重新覆上了怒火。

 

「……但我还是不能让你当上国王，Asgard决不能有一个不顾子民死活的国王，它需要的是守护它的人，而不是……你。」

 

Hela看向Thor的视线如寒冰一样冰冷，隐藏在这份冰冷之下的是她无尽的怒火，「好啊，来吧，让我看看你要怎么阻止我。」双手抹过额际，披散的黑发敛起，乌黑的角盔从她的脑后延展开来。

 

活动了一下手腕，Thor摆出了战斗的姿势，「Father曾经和我说过，明智的君主从不主动挑起战争……」

 

「但他也必须时刻准备好应战！」Hela接上他未说完的话，手中黑剑迎上了Thor挥拳发出的雷电！

 

 

Loki带着一个小队的人利用余剩的飞行艇，偷偷地潜至关押犯人的位置。不出他们的预料，许多亡灵士兵正在这栋关押众人的建筑物中巡视，但是数量并不是很多，似乎一大半都在前面和Hela一起。

 

心中默默地为Thor加油了一番，Loki用手势向卸下厚重铠甲的士兵们说明潜入的路线。

 

虽然他们的动作很快，但依旧无法逃过守在牢笼门口的几名亡灵士兵，飞速地用冰将他们彻底冻住，以免引来正在巡逻的更多的士兵。

 

每开启一个牢门Loki的这支小队伍就要离开两个士兵保护平民离开，在最后的牢门前只剩Loki一人，这个牢门前足足有五个亡灵士兵在看守，这对Loki来说有些棘手，他不得不褪去伪装，露出自己真正的模样来保证不出差错。

 

蕴含冰元素的能量贴着地面悄悄靠近几名亡灵士兵，在到达他们脚下时猛地化为巨大的冰刺将其从脚底刺穿，可一次性控制五份能量冰刺对Loki来说还是有些勉强离门口最近的两名亡灵士兵没能被完全刺穿，发出了尖锐的警报声。

 

完了！Loki的内心就只有这一个想法，如果那些亡灵士兵此刻全都涌来的话凭他一个人是没办法解决那么多的，更何况牢里还有那么多平民，如果将他的力量全部解开是绝对没办法顾及那些士兵和平民的！

 

就在他不知怎么办的时候，牢门中一条粗壮的手臂伸出，勒住了亡灵士兵的脖子，用力之下硬生生地将其弄断，而另一名亡灵士兵也被抓进了被冰刺破坏的牢门中，在一阵拳脚声后没了声息。

 

Loki不解地看向牢门，接着几个熟悉的身影便出现在了他的面前。

 

「Loki！」Fandral几人在走出牢门后见到的就是那个蓝色的身影，在Thor回来后他们还没见到过Loki这样的形态，但还是一眼就认出了这个好友最疼爱的孩子。

 

Sif越过几人，冲上前将愣住的青年拥入怀中，紧接着又马上分开，「你找到Thor了吗？他人呢？」

 

Loki强忍住想哭的欲望，「Father带人去和Hela战斗了，我从这边救走人质，免得Hela生起气来让亡灵士兵伤害他们……」他的声音渐渐带上一些哽咽，这也不能怪他，本以为已经牺牲了的三勇士和Sif突然完好地出现在他的面前，虽然看起来颇为狼狈，但至少看上去没有受什么大伤。

 

「叙旧还是晚点再说，我们来抵挡亡灵士兵，其他人带平民逃走。」Hogun简单地给出了结论，Loki点点头，「让他们把人带到西北方向的那个避难所里去，那边会有人接应你们。」有了几人的加入，就算将巡视的亡灵士兵全都击败也不是问题，他们可是Thor最强的战友。

 

他们的计划刚定好，循着声音而来的亡灵士兵们已经攻了过来。几人迅速地解决掉第一波后马上两前两后地守护牢中的平民们走向事先藏好的飞行器，中途又来了两波亡灵士兵的小队，都被几人一一解决。

 

在登上飞行器时，Loki从Sif的身边退开，眼尖的女战士发现了他的小动作，捉住了他的手腕，「你要去哪？我们得离开了，把人送走以后我们还得去帮Thor！」

 

Loki摇摇头，「你们把人送去避难所，我先一步去帮Father，我这里有能够战胜Hela的办法！」说完他挣开Sif，跳上了另一艘小型的飞行艇，在Sif的呼喊中驾驶着飞行艇飞向了不断发出雷鸣声的位置。

 

 

金宫前，Thor和Hela的战斗已经将这片宽敞的广场毁坏，到处都是被破坏的广场上飞出的石块。原本在一边的士兵早就带着平民们一边消灭亡灵士兵一边离开，几艘战斗用的飞行艇在空中帮Thor消灭不断想要偷袭的亡灵士兵。

 

Hela的战斗力真的很强，Thor就算觉醒了雷电之力也只能勉强和她打成平手，两人的每一下攻击都会被对方的攻击给抵消，就算好运雷电击中了她，似乎也没能起到什么伤害的作用。对于这位有着Asgard作为力量来源的死亡之神，在Asgard的她几乎是等于不死的。而她的攻击却不断地在Thor的身上留下伤口，比较小的伤口似乎还没有什么影响，但在Hela的力量下那些伤口无法快速地愈合，加上逐渐增多的数量，很快Thor就成了个血人。

 

时间拖得越长，Thor就越处于下风，最终他被Hela的一脚踢飞，摔到了广场上的一个柱台上，紧接着甩来的黑剑将他的四肢牢牢地固定在石柱上，动弹不得。

 

Hela嘴角挂上了嗜血的微笑，手中化出一把黑色的巨斧，对着Thor的头便砍了下去。就在巨斧泛着黑光的刃要碰上Thor的脖颈时，从Thor的后方飞来的冰棱击中了她的手腕，使她松开了手，巨斧也在冰棱的击打下飞向了另一个方向。

 

Loki的手僵在半空，血红的双眸因为的害怕而瞪大，他几乎是在本能的催动下出的手，见到Thor差点死在Hela手下这件事吓坏了他。

 

「冰霜巨人？」石柱后面的蓝色人影让Hela感到不屑，「现在的Asgard已经脆弱到要和这种怪物合作了吗？」她眼中满满的厌恶刺痛了Loki，先前的记忆又浮现出来，那些厌恶的视线和排挤的情绪……

 

不，现在不是想这个的时候。

 

Loki甩掉脑子里那些多余的思绪，左脚向前踏出一步，尖锐的冰刺从他的脚下刺出，一直延伸到Thor的石柱前，用尖端逼得Hela不得不向后退开。借着冰的力度向前跑到Thor的身边，面对困住Thor的剑Loki也有些束手无策，纠结地咬着下唇。

 

「Loki！你来这里做什么！？」在Hela说出冰霜巨人的时候Thor就猜到了来人肯定是自己那个让人操心的孩子，不过亲眼见到时还是难免有些生气。

 

转头看了眼生气的Thor，Loki不由得缩了缩身子，「我会保护你的，papa.」他用只有两人听得到的声音说道，双手控制着地上的冰刺不断刺出，彼得Hela节节后退。

 

被Loki不间断的攻击弄得很烦躁的Hela轻蔑的哼了声，「一个没长全的混血还好意思出来？」说完手一挥，黑色的剑飞出，准确无误地击中刚出头的尖冰刺，脚掌正好踏上下一个刺出的尖刺，向Loki的方向奔去。

 

没想到Hela会直直朝他冲过来，Loki有些慌了手脚，冰刺的攻击也慢上了一拍，在刺中Hela前就刚好被她踩碎，借着踩在冰刺上的力量快速地拉断两人之间的距离。眼看Hela离他越来越近，Loki再一次放出了冰墙，高达五米的冰墙拔地而起，冰墙的后方也没了声音，Hela似乎停下了逼近的攻势。

 

稍微地松了口气，在他想着趁冰墙拖延住Hela的这点时间赶紧去帮Thor的时候，从上天跳下来的Hela落在他的面前，反身一脚踢在了他的胸口！被Hela这一脚踢飞的Loki摔到了Thor旁边的不远处，在Thor绝望的呼喊中，Hela走到痛得蜷缩成一团的Loki身边，一脚踩上他的肩膀。

 

骨骼碎裂的声音和Loki的惨叫声同时响起，Hela的脸上重新出现了那种残忍笑容，「会点法术就以为能够打败我？身为我弟弟小婊子你倒是和他蛮像的，不自量力这点简直就是一模一样。」

 

Loki用了全部的毅力才没让自己昏过去，身上的花纹因为这阵难以言喻的疼痛都深成了一种几近墨黑的蓝色，疼得他眼睛都看不清东西了。

 

「Hela——！放开他！这是我们之间的战斗没必要把无辜的人扯进来！！！」Thor的怒吼让这位死亡之神的心情更好了一些，「心疼了？看来你跟这个小怪物的关系很不一般啊brother，你是怎么会想和这种丑陋的东西凑到一起的？」

 

Thor没有回答她的话，只是用那双满是怒火的眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着她踩在Loki肩上的脚，恨不得将那只脚击碎，让它从他的Loki身上移开。

 

Hela刚想继续嘲笑她这个没用的弟弟，突然脚上传来一阵刺骨的疼痛。她低下头一看，Loki的手放在她的小腿上，冰锥从他的手心刺出，穿过了她的小腿，鲜血被冰锥上附带的寒气给冻住，染红了尖锥。

 

死亡之神因为大意而伤在冰霜巨人这种没用的种族手中，这对Hela来说就是莫大的耻辱，愤怒的死亡之神踢开他的手，拔出了插在小腿肉上的冰锥。Loki有些得意的笑容在她的眼中太过刺眼，于是她一把黑剑从上方刺下，直挺挺地刺穿了Loki的胸膛，将他钉在了脚下这片土地上。

 

突来的变故使这片空间陷入了诡异的寂静，金宫中透过水镜看着一切的诸神发出了惊呼，Frigga心痛地捂住了嘴，泪水模糊了整个视线又马上被她擦去。

 

Thor看着那把深色的凶器就这么刺进Loki的胸膛，刺穿了他，红色的鲜血从伤口的位置流出，顺着皮甲上缓慢地流下，Loki的嘴角也流出了刺目的红色血液，身上的颜色褪下，变为一种毫无生气的灰蓝色。

 

看着逐渐失去生气的Loki，Thor的脑中飞过无数的想法。这是第几次了？他总是保护不好这个孩子，他不仅没办法保护他的宝贝，他就连简单的不伤害Loki都做不到，这个可怜的小东西，Thor没办法忘记被自己拒绝的时候那双眼睛里满是受伤的样子。在中庭的时候他总想着等Hela的事情解决了以后再和Loki好好地谈谈，他从未想过会永远地失去Loki，没有办法再和他交谈，再也无法听到他用软软的声音叫papa，就连那个带着些许羞涩和狡黠的笑容都会永远地消失去……

 

无数的雷电降落，在Hela惊讶的视线中，愤怒的雷神强行靠着神力挣开了Hela黑剑上的神力，两人再次陷入一来一往的争斗中。这次的Thor明显占据上风，Hela投掷出的武器无法抵掉不断降落在她周身的雷电，最终被雷电困在了刚才的石柱上。

 

Thor用雷电吸来一把不知道什么时候掉落在广场上的长枪，在Hela被制住的同时毫不客气地刺进了她的心脏，虚弱的死亡之神嘴角带着血还不忘嘲笑她愚笨的弟弟，「不管你做什么都没有用……只要我还在Asgard，你就没有办法杀死我……」

 

「那……再加上这个呢？」Loki的声音从身后传来，一个散发着蓝光的正方体被塞进了Thor的手中，「只要隔开她和Asgard……心脏的致命伤足以让她死去！」Thor心疼地扶住已经站不稳的Loki，转向Hela的视线中没有一丝感情。

 

Hela第一次感到了恐惧，死亡之神在面对死亡时竟产生了恐惧，「不……你不能再一次放逐我！」

 

Thor瞪着这个第一次感到恐惧的姐姐，「不，我不会放逐你的，姐姐。」他抬起拿着魔方的手，「我要亲眼看着你死去。」

 

魔方制造出的空间将Hela吞没，将她和他们所处的空间完全的隔绝开来，两边能够透过淡蓝色的薄膜见到彼此，却不在同一个空间中。失去了Asgard的力量，又受到了致命伤的Hela只能感受自己体内的生命力随着心脏上的伤口一点点流失……

 

看着Hela的身躯逐渐僵硬，最终化作无数金色的光点，Thor才敢收回空间，将舒服Hela的灵魂星火释放到Asgard天空之中。

 

确认了Hela的死亡，Loki才放心地失去意识，在陷入黑暗的前一秒，他似乎听见了papa担心的呼声……

 

 

——TBC——


	20. 二十、关于【结局】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 养成，养父梗，小蓝皮基，年龄差，双性，生子，产乳，Loki对Thor的称呼为papa
> 
> 私设：约顿海姆人幼儿期（12岁前）有10年，之后进入少年期（相当于人类的14岁），百岁左右身体成熟就算成年；阿斯嘉德人幼儿期有15年，之后少年期，百岁左右神力发展完整就是成年。
> 
> 年龄差：Thor比Loki大了五百多岁

二十、关于【结局】

 

Loki平躺在治疗用的石台上，蓝色的脸因为失血过多微微发白，一直闪着灵动的光芒的眼眸在此刻紧紧闭着，微弱的呼吸仿佛随时都会停下，吓得Thor的不敢移开视线，生怕一会儿没看就要永远地失去他了。

 

战斗结束后Thor几乎是惊慌失措地用魔方瞬移进还没完全关闭防护罩的金宫之中，用他布满血丝的眼睛紧张地注视着向他们奔来的Frigga。

 

Hela的死亡为这场灾难般的战斗画上了句号，所有的苦难终于结束，可它还是给所有人都留下了不可磨灭的阴影，为一直欢乐美好的Asgard覆上了一层朦胧的灰色。

 

Loki在Frigga和众多神官的治疗下保住了性命，却也带来了一个令人意想不到的答案——「Loki可能怀孕了，Thor.」

 

Frigga不会对Thor说谎，更不会在这种时候用Loki来和他开玩笑，Thor的内心很清楚他的母亲是十分认真地在说着一件事实。

 

「他的体内有个很微弱的灵魂，如果不是这时候他的生命气息太弱我们都会忽略到它，但现在我确定它是存在的……」阿萨神族是个神奇的种族，他们最先孕育的是子嗣的灵魂，在灵魂达到一定强度后身躯才会开始成长，如果灵魂没有成长起来身躯就会随着灵魂的逝去一起死亡，这也是为何每一名阿萨神族都是天生的战士。

 

Loki的身体已经在孕育灵魂，换句话说，他已经怀孕了，Thor和他的孩子已经在他的体内开始成长。

 

可Loki现在已经性命难保了。

 

此刻的Loki只能靠自身的神力来恢复，他们能做的仅仅是帮他治疗外伤，体内的耗损只能由他自己来修复，可在腹中有个孩子的情况下Loki目前恢复的速度还赶不上孩子消耗的，根本没办法用来修复自己。

 

这也是为什么Thor此刻只能站在治疗台前不甘心地咬着下唇的最大原因。

 

他已经足够强大，也有了能够守护他人的力量，可他还是帮不上什么忙。

 

「你的神力太强大了，现在Loki的身体没办法承受住你直接输送过去的神力，得找到能帮他恢复的办法先。」Frigga明白儿子此时的焦躁，耐心地安抚他。

 

「他需要什么来恢复？」

 

「纯粹的冰元素能量，这对他冰霜巨人的身体有着修复的作用。」说完Frigga叹了口气，在四季如春的Asgard这种元素正好是最少的，「你不能直接带他去Jothuheim，那边的冰元素能量又太过狂暴了，对腹中的孩子不好，Loki现在需要的是某种稳定的、能够由他自由控制的冰元素能量。」

 

某种稳定的、能够自由控制的冰元素能量……

 

Thor想到了某件放在Odin的藏宝室中的宝物。

 

「冬棺！冰霜巨人的寒冰冬棺！」Thor激动地握住Frigga，「那是属于Jothuheim的宝物，绝对纯粹的冰元素能量，而且不会伤害拥有者！」

 

Frigga似乎被他点醒，「可以尝试一下！Thor你去拿冬棺，我让人准备一下，如果有什么不对的地方就马上停止！」

 

Thor很快就取来了冬棺，接近两尺长的透明匣子中聚集着无尽的冰元素能量，散发着幽幽的蓝光，透明的匣子外有着复杂的纹路，像是某种封印的法阵，把手的位置由九界中最坚硬的黑铁制成，这种被矮人们用来打造熔炉的金属在任何温度下都不会有改变形态，只有在冷热交替的短暂时刻才能对它进行改造。

 

冰蓝色的冬棺在Loki的上方时就自然地融进了他的身体中。看着Loki的脸色在冬棺融入后好转了许多，一行人才松了口气，静静地等待Loki的醒来。

 

「这次应该会花上不少时间来恢复，我们慢慢等吧。Thor你有空的时候就来陪陪他吧，孩子还是需要来自两边的神力的，你只要在他身边就能给他补充少量的神力了。」Frigga慈爱的脸上重新浮现微笑，再说到孩子时脸上的笑容更深了一些。

 

 

接下来的六个月中，Thor除了处理政事，剩下的时间全都用来陪伴Loki，他第一次学会了捧着一份文书静静地坐着批阅，安静无声地坐上一个下午。有时候他也会看着Loki，沉默地思考他们的感情。

 

Thor明白他必须在Loki醒来前理清自己的思绪，面对这个怀了他子嗣的养子，Thor做不到狠心地让他拒绝，他总是没办法拒绝Loki。对于Loki，Thor有太多太多的情感，从给Loki喂下自己的血液起，Thor就把Loki看做自己最重要的孩子，一个非常重要的，需要他保护的对象。

 

所以当Loki直白地表示他想要的不是Thor一昧的保护而是他的正视时，Thor有些不知所措。这个无所畏惧的孩子第一次表现出对Thor的占有欲，毫不掩饰地述说他自身的欲望，他要的太简单，又太难，他要Thor对他感情正面的回应，甚至对于Thor会这么做坚信不疑，直到Thor第一次真正地伤害到他的心。

 

Thor没有办法再拒绝他一次，那双翠绿色的眼眸中不应该再有受伤的情绪，不论Thor有多么喜欢Loki化为霜巨人时红宝石一样的眼睛，他都不希望那是属于愤怒与悲伤的颜色，简单地说，Thor只是希望Loki幸福快乐。

 

而现在Loki告诉他，他就是他快乐的来源。

 

幽幽地叹了口气，「我该拿你怎么办呢小家伙……」

 

半年的时间对于神的一生来说短得不可思议。甚至不能算作是弹指间。但是就是这短暂的时光里，Thor的心境却有了巨大的变化，而导火线，便是来探望Loki的Frigga。

 

那天Thor依旧坐在Loki的床边翻阅着关于九大国度的各种报告，神后伴随着清甜的花香走进来，「Thor，Loki今天怎么样了？」

 

「他看起来很好，母亲。」Thor放下手中的报告，微笑着看向他的母亲，「冬棺的作用很明显，他现在的样子看起来好了很多。」在冬棺的作用下Loki的脸色已经不是那种苍白的样子，此时的他看起来就和睡着了没有什么区别。

 

Frigga点点头，用法术帮躺在床上的Loki做例行检查，带着柔和魔力的双手从他的头顶缓慢地向下移动，在移到小腹处时她惊喜地叫出声，「噢！它的灵魂已经有意识了！」

 

Thor不解地看向她，「什么意思？」

 

Frigga神秘地笑笑，「你来感受一下就明白了。」她抓起Thor的手放到自己还举着的手上，通过她温柔的神力，Thor隐约感觉到了一个微弱的意识，虽然还有些迷糊，但确确实实是真正存在的意识！

 

看到自己的儿子就像每一个新爸爸一样被孩子的意识而感动得呆在原地，Frigga心想等Loki醒来一定要把这个有趣的事情同他一起分享，她可爱的小Loki一定会为此而发出咯咯的笑声，一边说可惜没能亲眼见到这一幕。

 

也就是这一次之后，Thor在迷宫之中找到了正确的道路。面对Loki他不再是不知所措地感叹该怎么办，而是坚定了要更加地爱护、疼爱这个宝贝。

 

或许他对Loki的感情还不是爱情，又或者Loki不会喜欢他抱着这种微妙的责任感和自己在一起，但Thor都决定了不会再放手，这一次他一定会好好地守护Loki，满足他的宝贝一切的愿望，不管那多么任性无理或难以完成，他都会想办法把整个世界堆在他的两个宝贝面前。

 

是的，他的两个宝贝，一个已经长大了，却还是像孩子一样可爱的大宝贝，和一个还没成长起来，需要世间所有的柔软来呵护的小宝贝。

 

 

在Loki沉眠的半年中，Odin也醒了过来。在了解了所有的事情后，Thor被他叫进了书房，父子两不知道在里面说了些什么，总之等Thor出来后Odin便表示不再插手两人之间的事情。

 

半年的时间，Asgard重建完毕，有了宇宙魔方彩虹桥的重建也不是难事。总之一切都走上了正轨，恢复到了原来的生活。

 

而等待了半年，Thor终于等到那双眼眸再次睁开，再一次听到了Loki软软的‘papa’。

 

「Hey，你终于醒啦。」Thor轻声向他的睡美人打招呼，一个轻柔的早安吻落在犄角之下的皮肤上，在Loki敏感地缩起时低低地笑出声。

 

对于自身的变化Loki还不清楚，呆呆地看了一圈四周，认出了这是自己的房间，「我这是……我死了吗？」

 

「Shhh——！」Thor打断他，「不许说，你没事，你现在好好地躺在房间里呢，你看，我不就是在陪着你呢吗？」说完又在他的脸颊上亲了亲。

 

就是因为你在我才觉得不对！Loki在心里大喊，虽然和Thor的关系在战前有了缓和，但两人对那晚的事情都是闭口不提的，如今Thor主动的这种宛如恋人的亲密举动让Loki怎么不怀疑自己是不是还在做梦？或者更干脆地，他是不是已经死了，在瓦尔哈拉的美好幻境中？

 

看着Loki不满的小眼神，Thor好气又好笑地吻了吻这个呆呆的小笨蛋，「我是真的，Loki，你没有在做梦。」他坐到床上，背靠床头的位置，把Loki搂过来贴近自己，「我仔细想过了，Loki，我不确定我对你的是什么样的感情，没办法说那是纯粹的亲情，但又不能说是爱情，这太复杂了，我想我搞不懂它。

 

但是我想……我或许没办法将你让给其他人，我曾经想过如果你和别人在一起会怎么样，然后我发现我接受不了，你是我的珍宝，不论是谁我都没办法放心把你交给他，这得我亲自来，保护你疼你爱你的全部工作都得我自己来。

 

我会尽我最大的力去接受我们在一起的事实，虽然不是爱情，但是为了你和孩子，我会遵循你的愿望，只要你开心我做什么都行。

 

这样的我，你愿意接受吗？Loki？」

 

Thor的话语太过真挚，这让刚醒过来就被天降的幸福砸得有些懵的Loki直接被迷得晕头转向，但是聪慧的他还是在Thor的一长串话里面找到了关键词，「我和孩子？！」

 

「是啊。」Thor这才想起来还没有告诉Loki孩子的事情，「你怀孕了，这里，你和我的孩子。」他牵起Loki的手，两人的手叠在Loki的小腹处，已经恢复过来的法师很快就感受到了皮肤下不寻常的波动，并马上得出了这是什么的结论。

 

Loki从未想过自己会怀孕，更没想到那天的疯狂会种下一枚种子，况且在经历了那么多后这枚种子还一点事没有地茁壮生长？这……

 

「所以papa是因为孩子才和我在一起的吗？」在他反应过来前，他就听到自己这么问出口了。

 

Thor叹了口气，把人搂得更紧了些，「我不否认有孩子的原因，Loki，它是我终于正视这个问题的契机，我只能说它不是全部的原因。」

 

埋头在Thor腿边的Loki点点头，揪住了他衣服的下摆，「那……papa不会再推开我了对吗？」

 

「我不会了，我发誓我不会了Loki。」拇指在犄角周围的皮肤出摩挲，顺着额头上的纹路轻轻地划过。Loki问得那么小心翼翼，就好像他有办法对他说一个‘不’一样。

 

Loki开心地蹭了蹭Thor，突然想起了一个被他遗忘在脑后的人，「那Jarnsaxa呢？」

 

「Jarnsaxa？」这和Jarnsaxa有什么关系？

 

「就是那个被papa捡回来的女巨人！」Loki提醒他，「你不会在上过人家之后就把她给忘了吧？」他撑起身子看向Thor，papa不会是那么无情的人吧？

 

Thor被气笑。捏住他的脸蛋「我怎么可能忘，我是问为什么突然提起她？」

 

「就是……你不会和她……再有什么的吧……」Loki的声音越说越小，到后面完全是低着头在嘀咕的了，脸上的颜色也加深了一些，看起来有生气许多。

 

感情他的宝贝是吃醋了。

 

Thor真的是拿这个可爱得犯规的小家伙没办法了，他的小脑瓜里装的都是些什么呀，「你觉得我是那种答应了和你好好在一起以后又去和其他人不清不楚的人吗？」

 

强压下心里像泡泡一样不断冒出来的欣喜，「那……也不会再有第二第三个Jarnsaxa对吗？」

 

Thor的选择是直接用吻封住这个小蠢蛋的嘴，免得他再问出什么让自己想要打他小屁股的问题来。

 

Papa的承诺和吻终于让Loki满足地闭上了眼，他才不管Thor是为了什么和他在一起的，只要两人在一起了，他就有办法让papa再也离不开他，就算Thor不答应他也会想办法将他们绑在一起的，法术也好，诅咒也好，只要能和Thor在一起他才不在乎是因为什么。

 

他曾经离死亡那么近，距离想要的papa那么近又不能得到，在昏迷的前一刻他最大的遗憾就是没有让这个男人成为他的所有物，醒来后他有了这个机会，为什么不用呢？过去的自怨自艾就像一场笑话，papa无法拒绝他，那他就好好地利用这个，让papa永远都不会离开他就好了。

 

对于Loki心中的小算盘Thor毫不知情，他只知道当Loki用那种黏糊糊的委屈哭腔问他的时候他一点办法都没有，只想把全世界都捧到他的面前让他开心起来。

 

这也没什么不好的。不是吗？

 

 

Loki从沉眠中醒来让整个Asgard进入了狂欢的庆典中，他们的小小救世主脱离了危险，英明的众神之父为了他举办了一场盛宴，宴请了九大国度的使者来一同庆祝Asgard脱离危险。并且决定在这场盛宴上宣布Thor和Loki订婚的消息。

 

在Odin出来宣布关于订婚的事情前，所有人都聚集在大厅，享受着这场难得的盛宴。

 

Loki也捧着金色的杯盏游走在宴会中，欣赏每一个先前对他有着不满的人在见到他时不得不友善的表情，这会让他的心情更加的舒畅。上一次宴会他因为未成年不被允许喝酒，但现在他成年了，可以随意地喝酒，连papa都没有理由阻止他享用美味的蜜酒啦！

 

「Loki殿下！」来自Vanaheim的使者叫住了灵活地穿梭在人群中的Loki，欢快的鸟儿十分给面子地停下了脚步，「Freyr殿下。」这次作为Vanaheim 的使者到来的是他们的大王子Freyr，Loki对于这位掌管着丰饶的Vanir神族也曾经有过耳闻，当然不是什么很好的故事。

 

在Loki听到的传闻中，这位大王子和他善妒的妹妹Freya是出了名的享乐主义，兄妹两都有着数不清的桃色传闻，却始终没有一个稳定的对象，而也有一种说法是他们就是彼此最稳定的对象。

 

Loki当然不会在意这个，他根本不在乎这位王子殿下的感情史，直白地说这和他没有半点关系。

 

Freyr礼貌地向Loki微微弯腰表示敬意，Loki也随之曲了曲身子回礼，却在抬起头时见到了这位大王子眼中的某种情愫……噢，是了，如果要和Asgard联姻的话作为Thor的养子的他是最好的选择，既不会影响到继承人的问题，也能够和这个最强的国度再一次签上线。

 

可惜你来晚了一步，Loki在心中悄悄滴腹诽。他完全忘记了此刻自身的影响，换下了Asgard传统袍子的他，一身蓝色的皮肤在宴会中格外地显眼，裸露的上身只有金色的首饰装点，散发着致命的诱惑力，布满纹路的脊背用一条简单的金链从后颈延伸至后腰，接着分为两条松松地挂在腰跨上，同下身的白色长围腰上的坠子融为一体，为这位冰雪精灵的美丽多增上一笔闪亮的点缀。

 

Loki没有意识到Freyr炙热的视线不是因为他Thor的养子的身份，更没有发现在他的四周，除了那些来自曾经对他不满的视线外，还有许许多多的渴望的目光。Vanaheim的使者踏出了第一步，那么其他的国度也不甘落后，谁都不愿这个美丽的雪精灵成为他人的私有物。

 

Alfheim的使者是Loki在游历时认识的一位精灵，「没想到你就算是冰霜巨人的样子也那么美，Loki.」

 

「请别调笑我了，Esters.」Loki低下头做出不好意思的样子，看起来就像是个被夸奖了后有些羞怯的青年，殊不知Loki早在心中将这群伪善的家伙都狠狠地嘲笑了一番，要知道在他游历的时候这位精灵使者可是嘲讽过他的眼睛‘像是块劣浊的绿宝石’的，现在知道来奉承他了？

 

从外人的角度看来，Loki此刻就是被许多青年才俊给包围着，再考虑到他霜巨人的生理特征，不少人怀疑这场宴会的主要目的是不是为这位小王子殿下相亲。

 

Thor找到Loki时，见到的也是这样一幅画面，他的婚约者他的小宝贝，被一群用饿狼一样的眼神紧盯着他的家伙围在其中，脸上还挂着礼貌的微笑，被敬了一杯又一杯的酒，蓝色的小脸都泛起了不自然的深色了！

 

大步走进人群当中，在Loki因为不断逼近的人群而后退时站不稳的步伐摔倒前撑住他，「抱歉，Loki需要休息一下。」说完不等众人反应就直接将人打横抱起，走向了宴会厅之外。

 

一直把Loki带到金宫的露台外，Thor才将Loki放下，让他靠着露台的边缘吹吹风。

 

「这对那些使者很不礼貌。」风将酒带来的晕眩吹散了些，Loki才抬头看向Thor，指责他刚才不礼貌的做法。

 

「他们那样围着你才叫做不礼貌。」Thor捏了捏他已经变成深蓝的尖耳朵。「再说了，这群家伙看你的眼神明显的不对劲，一个个跟饿狼似的，看你的样子恨不得把你身上唯一的布料给扒掉让他们尽情看个够！」想到那几人看向Loki时那种饥渴的眼神，Thor就巴不得用雷电好好地劈一劈他们。

 

「噗嗤！」Loki没忍住，大眼睛咕溜溜地注视Thor，根本看不够似的紧紧盯着他，双唇紧紧地抿住，嘴角控制不住地上扬，一副努力地憋笑的样子。

 

「怎么了？」

 

「你是在……」Loki斟酌了一下，「你是在吃醋吗papa？」期颐小眼神看着他，长长的睫毛就跟扇子似的，眨一下眼就在Thor的心里扫一下，痒痒的，又有种说不出的舒服。

 

不过被道破还是让他挺尴尬的，窘迫地摸了摸鼻子，嘴上却大方地承认，「是啊，一群坏家伙觊觎我的婚约者，我不能吃醋吗？」

 

「当然可以，没有一点问题，没有。」Loki摆出一脸正经严肃的样子点点头，最终在Thor的注视下忍不住哈哈大笑起来。

 

「你还敢笑？哈？」Thor也被逗笑了，一边说着绝不饶Loki一边去攻击他的痒痒肉，把人锁在怀里用胡茬去蹭弄敏感的犄角下方，换来Loki止不住地笑着求饶。

 

玩闹的氛围在一瞬间静止，鼻尖相抵的两人缓缓地闭上了眼睛，距离不到一指的唇也缓缓地贴在了一起，在无人的露台上，背对着喧闹的宴会厅，交换了一个绵长的、甜滋滋的亲吻。

 

至于他们宣布订婚后那几人精彩的脸色，就不是此刻吻在一起的两人该去思考的事情了。

 

——END——


	21. 番外一，关于【孩子】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 养成，养父梗，小蓝皮基，年龄差，双性，生子，产乳，Loki对Thor的称呼为papa
> 
> 私设：约顿海姆人幼儿期（12岁前）有10年，之后进入少年期（相当于人类的14岁），百岁左右身体成熟就算成年；阿斯嘉德人幼儿期有15年，之后少年期，百岁左右神力发展完整就是成年。
> 
> 年龄差：Thor比Loki大了五百多岁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC注意，产乳暗示注意

番外一，关于【孩子】

 

警告：OOC注意，产乳暗示注意

 

 

就算花了整个孕期的时间去学习关于新生儿的事情，在真正面对一个孩子时作为新手的小父亲还是会手忙脚乱。

 

毕竟在Loki的神生中，真的没有遇到过这么难以完成的任务。

 

一个新生儿是十分脆弱的，就算无坚不摧的Asgardian在婴儿期的时候都脆弱得像个玻璃娃娃，只要一不小心就会造成无法挽回的后果，这也直接地导致了Loki在面对Sleipnir时总是束手束脚地不敢有大动作，生怕摔碎了这个脆弱又美丽的小人。

 

在照顾Sleipnir的时候他会感到紧张，总是担心她受寒而给她裹上许多的毛毯，发现小小公主在热得满头大汗发出不满的啜泣后又赶紧给她拿掉毛毯用湿布擦身子，好不容易在温度上满足了这位小公主她又饿了，拿着的准备好的奶瓶试温度的时候却不小心烫到自己打翻了小公主的午餐，只好羞耻地用最天然的……来喂食。

 

好不容易忍着羞耻给Sleipnir喂完，该哄她睡觉了，结果小公主十分地不配合，不管Loki怎么哄都瞪着她那双和daddy一样的绿眼睛好奇地看着他，一会儿又看看房间的布局，或者对daddy垂下来发绳很感兴趣，伸手想抓下来玩。

 

「你该睡觉了Sleipnir！」Loki无奈下只能把她放到她专属的小床上，把肩侧散乱的发重新散开，在脑后重新绑起来。

 

一双手突然接过了他手里的发绳，「她不肯睡觉？」Thor熟练地帮他扎起略长的黑发， 从后方环住他的腰，朝着小床上的小婴儿吐舌头做鬼脸，逗弄她发出可爱的咯咯笑。

 

「是啊……」Loki放松地靠进温暖的怀抱，「她刚喝完奶，哄了半天就是不肯睡，这样下去她又要下午才睡，晚上又有的闹……」这是个死循环，想到这里Loki就头疼不已，而且这位小公主粘人得紧，她的视线范围中一定要有两位父亲中的其中一人，没有就哭，只有两位家长亲自去哄才行，还一定要他们抱着哄才肯闭上眼睛好好睡觉。

 

Thor怜惜地亲亲他泛起乌青的眼下，「你去歇一会儿吧，我来哄。」自从Loki生产之后Thor就一直忙得不行，Odin有意在Sleipnir满岁前让Thor继承他的位置，为了这些琐碎的事情Thor几乎是忙得不见人影，照顾孩子就只好落在了Loki的身上，虽然有着Frigga和众多乳母的帮助，但这个粘人的小橡皮糖就是离不开她的小爹地，可累坏了他这个新手玩家了。

 

Loki几乎是脱力地倒在他们的床上，半睁着眼看Thor抱起小床里特别精神还笑个不停的小丫头，做了几个鬼脸逗她，用鼻尖在她的小肚子上蹭啊蹭的。「你得哄她睡觉不是逗她玩。」他有些不高兴地瞪着在他的papa怀里笑得开心的小坏蛋，明明自己才是陪她最多的那个，怎么一见到Thor她就笑得那么开心？

 

「我知道，不过得先消耗一点她的精力。」Thor说着的同时把怀里的小家伙举得高高的，举着她在原地转圈圈，在她的笑声中把人抱回来轻轻摇晃，小Sleipnir趴在他的肩头开心地哼哼。

 

Thor一边摇晃她一边轻声哼着不知名的曲子，Loki隐约觉得这个旋律有些熟悉，几天来的疲惫和轻缓的曲调弄得他也忍不住犯困起来，视线越来越模糊，最后发出了轻微的呼吸声，他也睡着了。

 

 

当他再次醒来时已经是下午了，他迷糊地打量外边的光线，还有自己身上不知何时盖上的薄被，一定是papa帮他盖上的，可他们人呢？

 

小小的婴儿床里Sleipnir睡得正熟，嘴巴里吐着可爱的口水泡泡。半宠溺半嫌弃地帮她擦了擦嘴角的口水，Loki在肚子发出咕咕的响声后决定去找点吃的。

 

走出卧室后第一眼看见的就是在桌前抵着的金色头颅，Loki不自觉地放轻了脚步走到他的身后，从后方环住了这个辛苦的准国王。

 

「醒了？」男人笑着转过来吻了吻肩上撒娇的人，在Loki发出模糊的哼哼声后把人带到了自己的怀中，让他能够舒服地赖在自己的怀里。

 

「中午没吃东西，饿不饿？」Thor体贴地端来放在一边的小点心，「先吃点垫垫肚子，我让人给你拿点吃的来。」Loki懒懒地点头，接过盘子开始一小口一小口地吃起放在盘子中的点心。

 

他咬的都很小口，但从他吃的速度看来，Thor发现他的宝贝已经饿坏了，就连吃得太快粘在嘴角的碎屑都没有发现。

 

在他吃完后习惯地从怀里拿出一小块布料帮他擦拭嘴角，完了后亲昵地在他唇角落下个吻，「再等一下，吃的很快就来了。」他的话音刚落，佣人就端着餐点走了进来，Thor将桌边上的公文全都推到一边，让佣人有位置放下餐点。

 

Loki躺在papa的怀中享受着准国王的服务，一块块肉被Thor用手撕成能够入口的大小后喂进他张开的嘴里，不时指使着想要吃哪个。当然Loki的手也没闲着，他手中捧着一碗蛋羹满足地吃，偶尔喂给正在辛苦帮他撕肉的papa，两人你一口我一口地享受这顿迟到的午饭。

 

吃到中途时，Thor突然轻笑出声，在Loki不解的目光中他笑着解释道，「没事，只是感觉好像回到了你小的时候，也是这样非要我喂你吃东西，然后你还把手里正在吃的喂给我。」他一副想着甜蜜的回忆的表情。

 

Loki就有些不服了，「我以前哪有那么粘人？我又不是Sleipnir，才没那么烦人。」他不高兴地撇撇嘴，把最后一口蛋羹送进自己口中。

 

「你确实不是她，你比她粘人多了。」Thor发笑，「你以前可是连洗澡吃饭都要紧紧贴着我的，而且还不给别人抱，一定要我抱着，也就只有你心情好的时候母亲才能抱抱你。」想起Loki以前一没有自己在就哭个不停的样子，金发的准国王又忍不住亲了亲他满是不高兴的伴侣。

 

Loki半信半疑地叼住他递过来的肉块，「真的？我不信，papa你肯定在骗我。」不服输的小样子让Thor小的更加开心了，「你还不信？我那会儿为了你连出门喝个酒都难，每天训练的时间都缩短了！」他用满是油汁的手指捏了捏Loki挺立的鼻尖，换来怀中人尖叫着笑闹，结果一不小心吵醒了还在卧室睡觉的小公主。

 

婴儿的啼哭马上引起了两人的注意，Loki脸上的表情几乎可以说是绝望了，「我忘了她还在睡觉。完了，又要哄半天了……」他正准备从Thor的怀里起身，被Thor用手臂箍住，「等等，让我去吧。」Thor示意Loki站起来，等自己起身后用手臂把Loki摁回椅子上，「我去哄她，你继续吃东西。」说完就拿起桌上擦手的布料擦擦手，走进了卧室中。

 

伴随着Thor的「不哭不哭」，Loki继续吃起了他的午餐，还以为自己要在女儿的哭声中昧着良心吃完这顿，结果papa才进去没一会儿，里面哭声就慢慢降了下来，最后渐渐地消失。

 

这怎么可能？！Loki叼着勺子不可思议地看向从卧室里走出来的Thor，他的面前的食物才动了一半不到，papa就把里面的那个东西给安抚好了？他是怎么做到的？？？

 

Thor走过来重新抱起Loki，让他坐在自己大腿上，而他继续帮怀里的宝贝撕肉，给Loki喂食的时候才发现小东西正用一种诧异的眼神看着自己，嘴里还叼着个勺子，呆呆傻傻的。

 

「怎么了？」Thor不解地问道，一边把他嘴里的勺子救下来，免得这个小家伙再折磨自己的牙齿。

 

Loki有些不敢相信，「你是……这是……这怎么做到的？！」他挣开Thor的手，从侧坐改成跨在Thor的身上，手中的勺子直直指向卧室的方向，「这不可能papa！你是怎么在这么点时间里面把她哄睡的？！」他带了这么久的孩子都做不到！Loki绿色的大眼睛透出这样的信息。

 

Thor好笑地扶住他的腰免得他掉下去，「这没什么难的Loki，别忘了你是被我带大的。」手指轻轻点了点小东西的鼻尖，蓝色的眼中全是温暖的笑意，「你以前可比Sleipnir难缠多了你知道吗？」

 

被点名的约顿人不服地皱了皱鼻子，才不甘心地在Thor的怀里坐好，粉嫩的小嘴就这么赌气地撅着，看得Thor只想抱着他好好地亲。

 

当然他是不会告诉Loki他鼻尖上那点被自己点上去的油汁的，要知道他那么气呼呼的结果鼻尖上还泛着油光的样子，实在是太可爱了，Thor憋着笑想着。


	22. 番外二、关于【后遗症】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 养成，养父梗，小蓝皮基，年龄差，双性，生子，产乳，Loki对Thor的称呼为papa
> 
> 私设：约顿海姆人幼儿期（12岁前）有10年，之后进入少年期（相当于人类的14岁），百岁左右身体成熟就算成年；阿斯嘉德人幼儿期有15年，之后少年期，百岁左右神力发展完整就是成年。
> 
> 年龄差：Thor比Loki大了五百多岁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：OOC注意，产乳注意，daddy（papa）kink注意，蓝皮基注意，双性注意，

番外二、关于【后遗症】

 

 

 

 

要说Sleipnir出生后给Loki带来的麻烦，绝对不仅是面对新生儿的手忙脚乱。

 

冰霜巨人体质让他乳汁的分泌量越来越多，到后来远远超出了正常的Asgard人该有的量，虽然很神奇的他的胸脯看起来只是比之前大了一些而已，如果他不说其他人只会以为他是胸肌变大了而不是被里面白色的液体给撑起来的。但Sleipnir的食量就是个完全就是个普通的婴儿，她喝不了那么多，每次一边的奶水还没喝完她就已经饱了。Loki只好每天期盼着给她喂奶的时间，来缓解一下过于充盈的奶水。

 

夜晚，Loki在床上翻来覆去，被胸前那种胀痛感给弄得无法入眠，伴随着胀痛感的还有挺立起来的乳尖不断传来的痒麻，细密的刺痛让他难以安份，只好不断地翻转，说实话他现在恨不得有个人来帮他把里面的奶水给吸出来。

 

当然Loki也只是想想，这种事情太羞耻了，他到现在都没有跟人说过，这实在是没办法开口，太难以启齿了！

 

「Loki？」不断翻身的Loki引起了睡在一边的Thor的注意力，他从睡梦中醒来时怀里又凉又软的小抱枕没了影，背对着他在床的另一边不断翻身扭动。他重新把背对着他的Loki环过来，小东西挣扎了两下后乖乖地靠在了他的背上。

 

Thor感觉他有些怪怪的，「Loki？怎么了？是不是哪里不舒服？」Loki蜷缩着身子背对他，从他的位置只能看到他头顶上可爱的发旋，以及他蓝色的圆润的肩头，虽然此时怀里的人一直在颤抖，似乎在忍耐着什么。

 

和Thor独处时Loki总是会选择化出原来的样子，那些遍布他全身的纹路在他的约顿形态下总是格外地迷人，神秘且优美，就像Loki本人一样。

 

可此时这位神秘又优美的约顿人正在Thor的怀抱中生着气，他居然问他怎么了？如果他们能更加亲密一些……他们要是能像真正的伴侣那样分享彼此的身体的话他也不至于会因为害羞而对自己身体上的麻烦闭口不提了！

 

是的，Thor和Loki，自从那天之后再也没有做过。

 

最开始的时候是因为两人的尴尬，Thor无意间的伤害，之后就是Asgard的大事，一切结束后就发现Loki有了孩子，为了这个孩子他们也没有做，生下Sleipnir以后Loki不是没有主动过，可Thor认为那时Loki的身子还需要休息，然后就一直到现在！都没有！再做过！

 

Loki把身体上的不适一股脑地全都怪到Thor的身上，他才不管有没有道理，总之他现在很难受，闹别扭的约顿人是不讲理的，他就是生气，自己那么难受，papa却在一边睡的那么舒服，现在还好意思来问他是不是不舒服！对！他很不舒服！非常不舒服！

 

而让他变成这样的papa要负责！

 

越想越生气的约顿人猛地一个翻身，措不及防地金发战士被他压在了身下，他跨坐在Thor的身上，在微弱的月光下显出一种不可思议的美感。

 

「Loki？」这时Thor才看清他的小东西带着泪花的怒意，「我不舒服papa，我好痛。」听到身上的小宝贝说自己不舒服，Thor的心被狠狠牵动，他紧张地坐起来，大手搭在Loki的肩上安抚，「哪里痛？是受伤了吗？不是的话怎么会痛的？」

 

可Loki看起来脸上的颜色更深了一些，他咬着下唇，目光湿漉漉的盯着Thor，蓝色的手指不知何时带上了一丝温度，覆在Thor手上时已经没有了以往的冰凉。Loki做了两个深呼吸，在Thor又要开口追问的时候把握着的大手放到了自己的胸上。

 

一直挺立的乳尖在接触到粗糙的掌心那一刻，过电般的快感从敏感的肉粒上传来，直直窜进大脑中，激得他重重一颤，几乎要瘫倒在Thor的身上。

 

金发的男人还是有些没搞清楚情况，但也被眼前的美景震得说不出话来，手掌下颤抖的柔软他不是没有感觉到，而且Loki的手覆盖在他的手上，带着他的手揉捏起自己微微隆起的乳房，让蓝色的小肉粒在他的手心不断磨蹭，变得更加硬挺。

 

「papa……」Loki靠在他的肩膀发出难耐的呻吟，「我好难受papa……里面的东西好涨……帮帮我……」软绵绵的恳求让Thor败下阵来，他也没想过坚持，他可怜的小人在怀里扭着身子恳求着自己的疼爱，红色的眼睛被染上情欲的色彩，愈发地明亮，直勾勾地注视着他，这让他怎么拒绝？

 

将怀里的人平放在床上，分开的肌肤让Loki发出不满的哭吟，耐心的papa安抚着他扭动着想要贴上来的小东西，「乖乖的，躺好Loki，让papa来照顾你……」被折磨的人发出啜泣的声音表示答应。Thor帮Loki褪下了他身上的睡袍，才俯下身亲吻他哭泣的小宝贝。

 

常年握着武器的手上全是糙厚的茧子，手指捏住硬得发疼的肉粒，玩耍般地揉捏了两下，被吻住唇发出闷闷的呻吟，手掌包住乳房上的软肉，鼓胀的乳房在挤压下变得更加不适，小幅度地扭动着身子想要挣开折磨他的大手。

 

Thor用力吮了一下钻进他口中的小舌头，将两人分开的唇间牵出的银丝擦掉，「乖孩子。」他顺着微尖的耳朵一路舔吻到胸前，深蓝色的肉粒尖端已经有些渗出白色的液珠，被Thor用力一舔带进口中。奶水本身没有什么味道，却有一股怎么都散不开的奶香味在唇齿间飘荡，别有一番滋味。

 

金色的头颅抬起，对上布满渴求的红眼睛，「Papa……please……」挺翘的奶头上的小孔被舌尖顶弄，Loki发出唔的一声，身体在在Thor的动作下颤抖。

 

终于，火热的唇含住了已经痒麻到不行的奶头，牙齿衔住娇嫩的乳尖，在Loki要被这种又痛又爽的快感逼疯前，突然的吸力让停留在乳房里的白色乳汁全都涌了出来，落入了金发男人的口中。

 

Loki发出高昂的呻吟，胀痛感在一瞬间消失无踪，仅剩下被吮吸的快感，脚趾在快感的冲刷下蜷缩又崩开，就连两条长腿都伸得笔直，在这快感下，Loki没有被触碰过的性器甚至射了出来，白浊喷射在他的小腹上，少许蹭到了Thor的睡袍上。

 

大口的吞咽很快就吸空了一边的乳房，畅快的轻松感更加突出了另一边的胀痛，让这种不适更加地明显了。Loki搂住怀里金色的头颅，手指从他的发间穿过，「还有一边papa……」

 

Thor轻笑着转到另一边，温度稍高的气息喷在更加敏感的乳头上，激得身下的Loki布满地挺起胸膛将乳头送到男人的嘴边，男人顺势含住了送上门来的美味，却不急着帮他吸出里面的汁液，而是用牙齿细细碾磨小肉粒，满意地听着上方传来尖细的哭声。

 

「别玩了……」Loki生气地拉扯手里的金发，Thor吃痛下松开了嘴，嬉笑着说「抱歉，你太可爱了。」在Loki不满撅起的嘴角亲了一口，他回到Loki的胸前，叼住可怜兮兮的乳头吮吸起来。

 

连续的快感让刚发泄过没多久的性器再次挺立起来，就连藏在囊袋下方的雌穴都变得湿润，透明的稠液的从雌穴的深处向外缓缓流出，那种细缓的感觉让Loki想要收紧双腿，用腿根的磨蹭来安抚瘙痒的花穴，可Thor的身躯阻挡了Loki，他只好艰难地抬起身子，坏心地将蓝紫色的阴茎上的前液蹭到Thor的身上，Thor的睡袍早就被蹭开，两人的肌肤在此刻亲密地接触着。

 

「小坏蛋。」Thor松开嘴里乳头，一只手向下握住了在他身上蹭来蹭去的阴茎。Loki的性器形状很好看，Thor还没有仔细地观察过他，上一次的性爱中他根本没有机会好好地打量，虽然后续是他帮Loki做了清理，可当时哪里敢欣赏。

 

Thor抬起两条在他的身边想要收紧的两条长腿，让它们大开，半悬在空中，这才开始细细地欣赏起身下的美景。

 

手里的柱体手感很好，因为Thor的手心温度比情热时的Loki还要高上一些，所以他的性器在Thor感受起来就是个被凉软的丝绸包住的铁棒，就连蓝紫色的头部渗出的前液都是凉凉的。

 

Thor打量这个颜色与他不一样的小东西，却被害羞的Loki挣扎着想要推开，「别看……」

 

既然不给看，那他就直接上了。于是Thor含住了这根肉棒，猛地给他来了几下深喉。温度的差异让Loki的身体整个弹起来，可被在他身下的Thor按住了下身躺了回去。

 

「papa、哈……唔……」没几下Thor就放开了在他口中颤抖的小东西，把目标转向了隐藏在下方的紫色的幽穴。已经被雌穴中流出来的淫液给浸泡的花瓣被Thor粗糙的手指拨开，露出了其中颤抖的阴蒂。

 

暴露在空气中的肉蒂微微颤抖着，就连Thor的喷在上面的呼吸都能让他感觉细小的电流冲过般的快感。

 

该死的雷神！Loki在心中把这种微妙的快感全都怪到了这位雷电之神身上，可接下来他的动作才是最令人惊讶的。粗擦的舌面擦过全身最敏感的嫩肉，舒爽的快感在下身爆发，情欲的余波强烈地冲击大脑，Loki几乎要为此崩溃。

 

Thor用舌面舔过剥去外皮的嫩肉，富含神经末梢的器官在此刻变成了最大的刺激，被舌尖戳弄拨动，下身的雌穴缓慢地插入的了一根手指，已经十分松软的肉穴很轻易地就含下了Thor的手指，紧致的穴内湿得不像话，当手指擦过里面的肉壁时牵动的快感使里面分泌出更逗的淫汁。

 

Loki哪里被这么对待过？他全是都在这种没顶的快感中颤抖，口中发出的呻吟已经带上了不知所措的哭音。Thor放进第二只手指，手上和舌头的动作都变得快速起来，最后他将整个花核含入口中缓慢地吮吸时，被快感吞没的霜巨人尖叫着达到了高潮，紫色的花朵喷出一股透明的花汁，上方的阴茎再一次吐出稠白的液体。

 

雌性器官的高潮远比射精来的持久，像是落在水中的石子，激起一波又一波涟漪，最后消失无踪。Thor起身亲吻在快感中一抖一抖的人，交缠的唇齿间全是Loki自己的味道，和火热的舌头一起缠上Loki，混着Thor气息使他更加的迷醉。

 

两人停下亲吻的时候，Loki察觉到Thor似乎没有进一步的打算，心中无名的火气又升了起来。他轻轻地推开了身上的男人，在蓝色眼眸的注视下用手轻轻拉开两片阴唇，将自己最私密的位置再一次暴露在男人的眼中，「我想papa进来……」

 

一个已经是属于自己伴侣此刻用着如此淫荡的姿势渴求着自己，Thor心中名为理智的屏障在这一刻破裂，他脱掉自己的睡袍，下方的紫红色的阴茎已经勃起，硬得像是块石头。当粗大的龟头抵住穴口时Loki不由自主地倒抽口气，虽然他们之前也有做过，可那时候papa有那么大吗？而且好烫，他感觉自己就像是个雪做的人，而现在他就要融化在papa又硬又热的阴茎下了。

 

龟头在穴口的位置蹭了两下，缓慢地插进抽搐的洞穴，小小的肉洞被入侵者给撑开，在最粗的位置时Loki甚至感觉到了疼痛，可这种被撑开的疼痛却让他感到了一丝幸福的感觉，在他体内的人是papa啊！

 

这次终于不再是他限制住papa的身体，他们终于是因为相爱而结合的。这种认知让Loki鼻头泛酸，眼泪直接从深色的眼角处滑落，流进鬓角的黑发中。

 

Thor注意到了他的小宝贝有些不太对的哭泣，停下向内插入的动作，用自己的身躯笼罩住这个可怜的小家伙，「怎么哭了……嘘……不哭，疼吗？」Loki拼命地摇头，双手搂住Thor，「我只是……我好幸福papa……」

 

Thor笑着吻去他眼角又要落下的泪，「小傻瓜。」接着他一挺到底，整个性器插进了柔软的肉穴中，打算用快感盖过这个小东西突来的情绪。

 

「哈啊——！」龟头撞在深处的敏感点上，将他刚才的多愁善感全都撞出了脑外，大脑一片空白，只有无形的快感驻留其中。

 

Thor发出舒爽的喟叹，Loki的里面太舒服了，温度差让他感觉到里面的微凉，在他阴茎的感染下肉壁逐渐染上他的温度，湿滑的肉壁方便了阴茎的进出，抽插间发出的水声淫靡得不堪入耳，却又不舍得停下。

 

试探地撞上几处，在找到能让Loki疯狂的位置后Thor开始专心地攻略那处，让他发出更加好听的呻吟。

 

双手紧紧环住Thor，手指在他健壮的背上留下了痕迹，却更加刺激男人的兽性。Loki随着男人的撞击不断摇晃，像是风雨中无助的小舟，可他很幸福，他此刻要幸福到爆炸了！身上的这个男人是他的papa，是他的伴侣，他们相爱着，有着整个Asgard的祝福，他们还有一个孩子，而他们的幸福生活才刚刚开始。

 

Loki甚至都开始怀疑自己是不是太过想要Thor而做梦了。

 

但每次抽插带来的快感都会把他从这种不切实际的担心中拉回现实，在感官上告诉他这一切都是真的，他身上这个狠狠操他的男人就是他一直渴望的人，他会操他，一直操他，把他下身的雌穴操开，用他灼热的精液将自己的子宫灌满，然后他们会有更多、更多的孩子。

 

「papa、papa……哈……嗯嗯啊……唔……」Thor俯下身去亲吻他的宝贝，将他啜泣的呻吟堵在喉中，用纠缠的舌头去诉说无尽的爱意。

 

当两人都达到高潮的时候，他们的唇已经不知道贴在一起厮摩多久了，甚至有一丝隐隐的刺痛感。对Loki太说太过炙热的精液被插进他子宫的龟头一点不剩地射进了里面，在Thor拔出阴茎后不受控制地缓缓流出来。

 

Thor再次含住自己没有吸空的那边的乳头，帮Loki将里面余剩的奶水全都吸出来，又引得Loki小小地高潮了一下，用脚踢了踢这个坏心的男人。

 

结束后Thor将Loki搂在怀里疼爱，不时地用手帮他按摩一直高抬而发酸的腰肢，「还难受吗？」Loki埋在他的怀里摇了摇头，他的眼睛已经半眯，几天没睡好加上性爱后的疲惫，他现在只想闭上眼睛好好睡觉。

 

如他所愿，Thor温热的大手覆上他的眼睛，在他的额头上轻轻吻了一下，「睡吧Loki，我一直在这。」放下心来的霜巨人很快就发出了均匀的呼吸声，进入了梦境中。

 

Thor在凉凉的脸颊上又亲了亲，才搂着他的宝贝闭上了眼。

 

 

——END——


End file.
